


Дождливые дни

by harigane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Непогода доставляет нашим супергероям неожиданно много неприятностей, однако у Маринетт есть план, как это можно исправить. Кто бы мог подумать, что осуществление этого плана поможет ей сблизиться с Адрианом?</p>
<p>Перевод фанфика TheLastPilot "Rainy Days".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972917) by [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot). 



      С каждым днем комфортная осенняя прохлада отступала все дальше, и по ночам в воздухе чувствовалось дыхание приближающейся зимы. Однако нашей героине, в данный момент сидящей на крыше одного из домов, это даже нравилось. Париж казался Ледибаг прекрасным именно в морозном воздухе на исходе осени, пусть сияние городских огней летом и было очаровательным. В это время года листья, еще не опавшие с деревьев, заставляли их выглядеть факелами, горящими по обочинам улиц, и по ощущениям погода была определенно зимней, но без снега.  
      Ледибаг подняла лицо, скрытое маской, к небу. Темные клубящиеся тучи обещали пролиться сильным ливнем. Обычно она обожала дождь, но сейчас, вспомнив того, кто его явно не любил, нахмурилась. Кот Нуар терпеть не мог ливни, и это было довольно странно, потому что, по его словам, он любил дождливую погоду (когда не носил маску и колокольчик на шее). Когда они впервые попали под дождь во время совместного патруля, Кот разразился отчаянной тирадой, объясняя, что понятия не имеет, почему так странно реагирует на непогоду, что обычно он не боится ливней, так что, пожалуйста, не нужно над ним смеяться. Его оправдания, доносящиеся из-под припаркованной машины, которой он воспользовался, чтобы спрятаться от дождя, то и дело прерываемые шипением и неконтролируемой дрожью, звучали не очень-то убедительно. Звуки, которые он издавал в тот раз, были весьма похожи на те, что издают настоящие кошки. Судя по выражению лица Кота, он сам не знал, что способен на такое. Еще одна любопытная особенность их костюмов…  
      Ледибаг засмеялась, вспомнив вид промокшего и раздраженного Кота Нуара, и замолчала только когда услышала веселое:  
      - Ах, какой прекрасный звук!  
      Она повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать Кота, вскарабкавшегося к ней на крышу, и собралась было сказать что-то остроумное, но тут ее прервал тяжелый удар грома. Когда самоуверенное и игривое выражение на лице Кота сменилось раздраженным и испуганным, Ледибаг не выдержала и рассмеялась опять.  
      Кот Нуар насупился, догадавшись, что она смеялась над ним еще до того, как он добрался сюда. Однако она потрясающе выглядела, когда смеялась… или делала что-нибудь, неважно что. Даже когда…  
      Раздался еще один раскат грома, и Кот припал к крыше с недовольной гримасой, прикрыв уши, чтобы защититься от грохота и дождя, готового пролиться с минуты на минуту.  
      - Это нечестно, - пожаловался он. – Ну, правда, божьим коровкам вообще не надо что-либо делать во время ливней, так что у тебя нет таких проблем, как у меня. Как вообще на тебя влияет то, что ты божья коровка, Ледибаг? Ты будешь больше уставать, когда похолодает? Если это окажется единственной твоей слабостью, то это ужасно несправедливо.  
      Она хихикнула и, подойдя ближе, опустилась на колени рядом с ним, надеясь, что ее присутствие немного его успокоит.  
      - Ну, из нас двоих мне больше везет, так что, полагаю, и на этот раз я вытащила счастливый билет.  
      Острое осознание ее близости к нему, заставило сердце Кота пропустить удар, но, несмотря на это, он по-прежнему был способен протестовать, когда Ледибаг сказала:  
      - Иди домой, Кот, сегодня я и одна с патрулем справлюсь.  
      - Ни в коем случае. Я пошутил про холод, но это может на самом деле оказаться твоей слабостью, и я не оставлю тебя в одиночестве носиться по крышам ночью и под ДОЖДЕМ.  
      Ледибаг приподняла бровь, услышав решительность в его голосе, и со вздохом вспомнила, каким упрямым может быть этот бродячий кот, когда считает, что ей что-то угрожает.  
      - Я буду **в порядке** , Кот, возвращайся домой.  
      Она переплела руки на груди, не желая ему уступать. Во время того патруля они обнаружили, что вода может сделать Кота уязвимым, если его волосы и уши слишком намокают. Потом Плагг это подтвердил: если Кот Нуар и его квами слишком долго находятся под дождем, после этого им становится очень плохо.  
      - Нет, - Кот сердито глянул на нее исподлобья, - что если ты поскользнешься? Кто-то должен быть рядом, чтобы поймать тебя.  
      - Ты застынешь под лавочкой в парке, если решишь остаться, а вовсе не поскачешь меня спасать, кошак, я серьезно, иди ДОМОЙ.  
      - И я серьезно, я ОСТАЮСЬ. Или отмени патруль или смирись с тем, что тебе придется возиться со мной, выбирай.  
      Кот Нуар поднялся на ноги, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Эффект слегка испортило то, что он продолжал закрывать голову руками. На его лице было непреклонное и вызывающее выражение. Обычно он позволял своей леди поступать так, как ей вздумается, но не в тех случаях, когда дело касалось ее безопасности. Что если ливень промочит ее насквозь, ей станет слишком холодно, и она где-нибудь потеряет сознание?  
      Ледибаг бросила раздраженный взгляд на тучи, которые угрожающе нависали над ними. Она понятия не имела, где живет Кот Нуар, а ему вполне могло понадобиться много времени, чтобы добраться до своего дома.  
      - Хорошо, - проворчала она, - никаких патрулей сегодня и в другие дни, если дождь не прекратится. Мы можем присмотреть за Парижем и из наших домов, просто нужно быть бдительными. Позвони мне, когда благополучно доберешься до дома, я должна знать, что ты не застрял где-нибудь на дереве.  
      - Ах, моя леди беспокоится за меня? – промурлыкал Кот; его настроение мгновенно улучшилось после победы в споре. – Не волнуйся, я позвоню в тот же миг, как перешагну порог.  
      - Хорошо, спокойной ночи, Кот, - и Ледибаг скрылась, прежде чем он смог отпустить еще какую-нибудь идиотскую шутку, так как засекла несколько упавших капель начинающегося дождя.  
      - Спокойной ночи, Ледибаг, - сказал Кот Нуар в ночь с улыбкой, а потом очередная вспыхнувшая молния заставила его помчаться домой.  
  
  
      Маринетт сидела в своей комнате, по-прежнему в костюме супергероя, и гипнотизировала устройство связи.  
      - Разве не должен он был уже позвонить? – поинтересовалась она, обращаясь к своим серьгам, где в данный момент находилась Тикки.  
      - Не волнуйся, - отозвалась та в ее голове, - он сильный котенок и все выдержит.  
      Воспоминание о шипящем Коте, забившемся под машину, заставило Маринетт усомниться в этом, но она знала, что Тикки права.  
      - Ты собираешься воплотить свой план в жизнь? – снова подала голос квами, и Маринетт перевела взгляд на свой блокнот с набросками, открытый на чистой странице.  
      - Ага… - медленно ответила она. – Риска в этом не больше, чем в той миссии с ним, когда я была без маски. Кроме того, ему действительно нужен капюшон, и нам обоим понадобятся новые костюмы для зимы, так что…  
      Маринетт умолкла как раз в тот момент, когда ей начал звонить Кот Нуар. Со вздохом облегчения она приняла вызов, предварительно убедившись, что позади нее только непритязательная стена, на которой ничего не висит.  
      - Я звоню, чтобы развеять твое беспокойство, моя леди, твой драгоценный кот в безопасности, - проворковало появившееся изображение Нуара.  
      Маринетт порадовалась, что это видео-звонок, и он смог увидеть, как она закатила глаза.  
      - Слушай, у меня появилась идея, пока я добиралась до дома, - начала она, отбросив последние сомнения в своем плане, пусть это и обещало ей проблемы в ближайшем будущем. – Помнишь девочку, которой ты помогал, Маринетт?  
      На лице Кота появилось ошеломление, и она предположила, что ответ будет положительным.  
      - Да, помню, что насчет нее?  
      - Ну, я не уверена, что ты знаешь об этом. Маринетт - дизайнер, хоть и начинающий, она достаточно талантлива, чтобы сделать то, что нам нужно, - Маринетт почувствовала необходимость выразиться более отстраненно и добавила: - У тебя сложилось впечатление, что она заслуживает доверия, когда ты помогал ей?  
      Кот, похоже, глубоко задумался над этим вопросом, что вызвало у нее легкое раздражение, ведь речь шла о ней самой, но потом улыбнулся:  
      - Да, безусловно. А что?  
      - Нужно сделать тебе капюшон, и нам обоим понадобится теплая одежда к зиме. Я собираюсь поручить Маринетт создать для нас несколько вещей, а потом скомпилировать их. Что думаешь?  
      К ее удивлению ее кошачий друг очень обрадовался.  
      - Это замечательная идея! Уверен, она отлично справится. Я всеми лапами за. Сделай заказ прямо сейчас, хорошо, любовь моя? Капюшон определенно спасет мне жизнь, а у меня их ведь всего восемь в запасе.  
      Маринетт фыркнула в ответ на его слова и пробормотала:   
      - Хорошо, пока.   
      Прервав звонок, она плюхнулась на кровать. Почувствовав, что трансформация исчезла, и Тикки ласково тронула ее волосы, она пробурчала:  
      - Вот что мне делать с этим бестолковым котом?  
  
  
      Тем временем Адриан у себя дома позволил трансформации рассеяться и задумался, что же он такого сказал, что заставило Ледибаг так внезапно оборвать разговор. Однако, несмотря на то, что звонок длился недолго, он широко и по-дурацки улыбался. Если Маринетт будет ответственна за дизайн, его новый костюм получится ПОТРЯСАЮЩИМ.  
      Перед сном Адриан попытался придумать хитрый способ убедить Маринетт показать ему свой блокнот с набросками в понедельник в школе. Ему очень хотелось посмотреть на то, что она придумает. Может быть, ему даже удастся уговорить ее воспользоваться какими-нибудь его идеями? Это нужно будет проделать гладко… Хм. По крайней мере, у него есть выходные на то чтобы что-то сочинить, хотя ему казалось, что проще всего будет все-таки просто спросить.  
  
  
      - Погода реально испортилась на выходных. Наверное, было кошмарно внезапно попасть под такой ливень.  
      Нино, лучший друг Адриана, глянул в окно класса на дождь, планомерно затапливающий Париж.  
      - Он слегка поутих со вчерашнего дня, но, похоже, зарядил надолго, - ответил Адриан с некоторым недовольством.  
      Сейчас, когда он был обычным человеком, дождь не доставлял ему особых неприятностей, но патрули с его леди были отменены еще в ночь с пятницы на субботу, и с тех пор они не виделись и даже не созванивались. У него началась «нехватка» Ледибаг в организме.  
      - Ага, зацените, - окликнул их девичий голос, и друзья обернулись.  
      Алия показала им свой телефон, на экране которого было открыто приложение с прогнозом погоды. К разочарованию Адриана, там отображались сплошные грозовые облака, что означало, что ливень будет продолжаться чуть ли не всю учебную неделю.  
      - Потрясающе, - пробормотал он и был готов повернуться обратно, чтобы предаться унынию перед началом урока, но тут уловил какой-то тихий звук.  
      Он был настолько неразличимым среди перестука дождевых капель за окном и разговоров одноклассников, что Адриан был почти уверен, что услышал его только потому, что его слух был обострен благодаря кольцу. Это было пение без слов, подстраивающееся под неравномерный шорох карандаша по бумаге, раздающийся рядом с Алией.  
      Адриан глянул влево и увидел Маринетт, старательно рисующую в блокноте. Она сидела, склонившись над ним, так что иссиня-черные волосы слегка прикрывали ее лицо, и счастливо мурлыкала себе под нос песню, которую Адриан не смог узнать.  
      Внутренний голос тихо подсказал, что он смотрит на нее слишком пристально, но Адриан ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он опять был здесь, этот ее уверенный взгляд, который Адриан однажды видел, встретившись с ней, как Кот Нуар. Он увидел Маринетт в совершенно ином свете, когда ей понадобилась его помощь, чтобы спастись от атаки акумы. Она не заикалась (ну, не путалась в словах так сильно, как обычно) и была… другой - более игривой и беззаботной, даже перед лицом опасности. Любой другой человек на ее месте, вынужденный столкнуться лицом к лицу с неуравновешенным суперзлодеем, испугался бы и запаниковал, но она вела себя хладнокровно и разобралась с ситуацией с изяществом (это слово он раньше и не думал приписывать к Маринетт). Даже когда все пошло наперекосяк, и Кот Нуар не знал, как поступить дальше, Маринетт продолжала сохранять спокойствие, указала разумное решение и справилась с трудностями безо всяких усилий. Адриан, честно, не мог поверить в то, что милая застенчивая девочка, которая сидит за ним в классе, может быть настолько уверенной в своих силах. После того случая он не раз задумывался: «Почему она всегда так себя не ведет? Почему она по-другому ко мне относится? Я заставляю ее чувствовать себя неловко? Пугаю ее?»  
      Адриан вгляделся в выразительные синие глаза Маринетт, взгляд которых был полностью сосредоточен на странице блокнота, и понял, что ему совершенно не нравится, что это может оказаться правдой.  
      Он был вынужден заговорить, когда заметил, что Алия и Нино удивленно переглядываются, и осознал, что смотрел на Маринетт слишком долго. Слегка покраснев от смущения, он выпалил:  
      - Доброе утро, Маринетт.  
      - Доброе утро, Адриан, - легко ответила она, не поднимая глаз.  
      Он был шокирован так же, как и Алия. Та, казалось, засияла от гордости за подругу, которая легко смогла ответить на приветствие, но эта гордость вскоре поугасла, когда Маринетт осознала, что только что произошло.  
      Она вздернула голову, как испуганный суслик, ее лицо немедленно вспыхнуло, а глаза расширились. Вся уверенность тут же пропала без следа.   
      Адриана охватила грусть. Что же заставляет Маринетт так волноваться в его присутствии? Ему ведь хотелось считать ее другом, одним из немногих, которые у него были.  
      - Д-доброе утро, Адриан, - пискнула она, съежившись и нервно улыбаясь, - прости, я не обратила внимания…  
      Он постарался улыбнуться тепло и дружелюбно.  
      - Да все нормально. Похоже, ты действительно увлеклась своим проектом, - вот у него и появилась возможность задать ей вопрос. – Можно узнать, над чем ты там работаешь?  
      Казалось, Маринетт была потрясена тем, что это могло его заинтересовать. Еще один факт, который ему не понравился. Конечно же, ему было любопытно.  
      - Ох, это… эм, н-ни над чем таким, правда, там ничего интересного.  
      - Я уверен, что это не так, - не согласился Адриан, - все твои задумки замечательные.  
      Нино улыбнулся себе под нос, гадая, понимает ли его друг, как эту фразу можно истолковать. Алия, очевидно, подумала о том же.   
      Маринетт покраснела еще сильнее, но выглядела гордой собой.  
      - Большое спасибо, с-спасибо, это было очень мило с твоей стороны, ты очень мил, - она прикусила язык, чтобы перестать бессвязно лепетать.  
      Она была невероятно взволнованна. Вероятно, это был самый длинный разговор между ней и ее ненаглядным Адрианом.  
      Адриан снова улыбнулся, потом с любопытством глянул на ее блокнот и отвел взгляд. Он не хотел быть невежливым, но был уверен, что заметил кошачьи уши, нарисованные на открытой странице. Его интерес из-за этого только усилился.  
      - Это… Я подумала: сейчас холодно. На улице. В Париже. И дождь идет. Я подумала, может… эм… Ледибаг и Кот Нуар могут… замерзнуть, так что…  
      Маринетт стремительно теряла уверенность в себе и, умолкнув, развернула блокнот, чтобы показать его Адриану. Его лицо осветилось изумлением, и она внутренне возликовала.   
      - Ого! – воскликнул Адриан и взял блокнот в руки, чтобы поближе рассмотреть наброски.  
      Наверное, это было бесцеремонно с его стороны, но было поздно жалеть о своем поступке после того, как он его уже совершил. Да и он полностью увлекся разглядыванием страницы с набросками капюшонов, каждый из которых выглядел невероятно детализированным и замысловатым.   
      Всего капюшонов было пять с половиной. Наверное, над шестым Маринетт работала, пока он ее не отвлек. Все наброски отличались друг от друга, какие-то - едва уловимо, а какие-то - радикально. Свободное от рисунков пространство было заполнено подробными заметками. Там были указаны размеры, длина ткани, материалы, которые можно было использовать, подсчеты стоимости, рекомендации по наложению различных швов, самые подходящие нитки, различные способы придания материалу водонепроницаемости – список, казалось, продолжался бесконечно.  
      Это было невероятно. Адриан и не подозревал, сколько раздумий и усилий должно быть вложено в то, что он изначально считал лишь куском ткани, предназначенным для того, чтобы защитить его голову. Вне всякого сомнения, Ледибаг объяснила Маринетт, как важно, чтобы его голова оставалась сухой. Еще огромное значение имел вес используемого материала. На уголках страницы были видны короткие заметки вроде: «Должен оставаться на месте даже при высокой скорости и значительном сопротивлении воздуха» или «Не уверена, причинит ли неудобство сдавливание ушей? Постараться этого избежать» и тому подобное. Это тоже нужно было учесть вдобавок ко всему выше перечисленному.  
      Сказать, что Адриан был впечатлен, было бы преуменьшением. Он был абсолютно потрясен. Его опять охватило тяжелое неуютное чувство. Маринетт старается изо всех, чтобы ему помочь (ну, не ему, а Коту Нуару) и всегда так мила с ним, а он почти ничего о ней не знает. Когда они в последний раз нормально разговаривали? Они вообще разговаривали когда-нибудь? Они с Маринетт не были особенно близки, но его беспокоило то, что одна из причин, по которым они не общаются, заключается в том, что он заставляет ее нервничать. Сейчас, имея кое-какое представление о том, как на самом деле она себя держит, когда разговаривает не с ним, он осознал, что ему очень хочется познакомиться с ней поближе. Маринетт казалась интересным человеком и, судя по моделям, на которые он сейчас смотрел, была очень креативной.   
      Адриан подумал, как же ничтожно мало он знает о своей однокласснице.  
      - Это так круто! – восторженно воскликнул он, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. – Твои заметки такие подробные. Видно, что ты действительно много думала над этим проектом. И капюшоны выглядят здорово!  
      Адриан чувствовал себя слегка стесненным, беспокоясь, что его комментарий может показаться излишне эмоциональным и напугает Маринетт, но он, правда, так думал. Он понял, почему Ледибаг решила дать ей поручение. Если бы ему пришлось выбирать дизайнера для их костюмов, он, вероятно, тоже бы выбрал ее.   
      Адриан вернул блокнот Маринетт, чудом сдержав порыв пролистать все страницы и посмотреть, что она придумала насчет зимней одежды.  
      К его радости, Маринетт, похоже, понравилась его похвала. Она выглядела ужасно довольной, забирая свой блокнот, и кивнула ему в ответ.  
      - Это очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо! Э-это обычные капюшоны. Ты так любезен.  
      Адриан улыбнулся ей, почувствовав гордость за то, что она храбро держалась во время их разговора. Он был благодарен Маринетт и находил забавным то, что она даже не подозревала, что тот, для кого она собирается сделать капюшон, сидит прямо перед ней. Иногда быть тайным супергероем было довольно весело. Ну, не иногда, а большую часть времени, если честно. Это было круто, даже при том, что его преследовала разрушительная неудача.  
      Адриан развернулся обратно и положил голову на руки, улыбнувшись в сгиб локтя, потом закрыл глаза и вслушался в шум дождя. Голоса одноклассников и раздавшийся звонок на урок сейчас казались удивительно расслабляющим фоном. А может быть, дело было в его неожиданно поднявшемся настроении. И это при том, что его день начался так плохо… Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться шире.  
      Нино приглядывал за другом какое-то время, готовый его придержать по просьбе Алии, чтобы она смогла успокоить Маринетт, не беспокоясь о том, что Адриан снова повернется к ним без предупреждения. Адриан выглядел таким… довольным? Было круто видеть расслабленность на его лице. Нино знал, что жизнь Адриана полна напряжения, хотя и не подозревал о его объемах. Еще было здорово наблюдать за тем, как его недогадливый друг уделяет внимание Маринетт. Она определенно была в восторге… а может, даже впала в легкую истерику. Нино оставался в стороне от этой ситуации между ней и Адрианом, зная об этом только со слов Алии и оставляя другу возможность самому разобраться в своих чувствах. Теперь же… ну, было бы не лишним, подтолкнуть его в правильном направлении.  
      Вскоре оказалось, что ему и не нужно прилагать особых усилий для этого, потому что на протяжении нескольких уроков Адриан продолжал поглядывать на Маринетт.  
      Адриан был увлечен обдумыванием причин ее неловкости в его обществе и доволен тем небольшим прогрессом в их отношениях, который произошел этим утром. Маринетт выглядела искренне счастливой, услышав его слова, и он был рад похвалить ее. Она действительно была талантливой.   
      Адриан проглядывал мысленный список того, что знал о Маринетт, как тут Нино отвлек его от раздумий.  
      - Ну так, Маринетт довольно милая, а?  
      Нино едва сдержал смех, грозящий прорваться наружу, когда Адриан повернулся к нему так стремительно, что можно было подумать, что кто-то ткнул его раскаленным прутом.  
      - О чем ты говоришь? – мгновенно покраснев, прошипел он.  
      - Верно? Ну, скажи, что это не так.  
      - Я… с чего ты вообще об этом заговорил? – возмущенно фыркнул Адриан.  
      Нино приподнял бровь в ответ, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что занимается лабораторной работой.  
      - Могу спросить тебя то же самое! До этого ты едва ли обращал внимание на Маринетт, а теперь глаз с нее не сводишь, в чем дело?  
      К его удивлению, Адриан стал выглядеть более рассерженным, чем стоило бы.  
      - Я обращаю на нее внимание, она мой друг! И я не пялюсь на нее!  
      - О да, конечно, - усмехнулся Нино, дразня его, - не пялишься. Совсем-совсем. – он с сарказмом закатил глаза, веселясь от того, как разволновался его друг. – И кстати, не думай, что я не заметил, что ты не стал отрицать, что она милая.  
      Адриан застонал и, решив игнорировать Нино оставшуюся часть урока, постарался больше не глядеть на Маринетт, чтобы доказать правдивость своих слов. Не имело значения, что она милая, он не поэтому смотрел на нее, то есть не смотрел. Однако если бы он сказал, что просто хочет познакомиться с ней поближе, это бы точно не переубедило Нино, так что ему пришлось оставить эту ситуацию как есть.  
  
  
      Первая половина дня закончилась для Адриана разочарованием в силе своего воображения. Он пытался представить, как будет выглядеть зимний костюм Кота Нуара, но не преуспел в этом. Ему ужасно хотелось увидеть версию Маринетт.   
      Подумав об этом, он невольно посмотрел в сторону нее и Алии, когда прозвенел звонок. Они убирали вещи с парты в сумки. Маринетт, вроде бы, пошутила, и Алия счастливо рассмеялась.   
      Адриан задумался, над чем они там смеются, и осторожно добавил в свой мысленный список черт Маринетт - «забавная».  
      Встав, он начал собирать свои вещи, и тут услышал, как Алия проворчала:  
      - В столовой будет шумно и полно народу, никто не выйдет из кампуса в такую погоду. Нам повезет, если мы вообще сможем получить свой обед.  
      - Может, все же попробуем пообедать не в школе? Я взяла с собой деньги, и у меня довольно плотная куртка, так что мы вполне сможем добраться до закусочной неподалеку и почти не промокнуть, - небрежно предложила Маринетт.  
      Адриан понял: вот он, его шанс. Ему совсем не хотелось толкаться в столовой весь обеденный перерыв или есть дома в мертвой тишине, так что он быстро отправил смс водителю, попросив его не приезжать, и подошел к девочкам.  
      - Простите, что подслушал, - заговорил он, спрятав усмешку, когда Маринетт удивленно дернулась, услышав его голос, - вы будете обедать не в школе? Не против, если мы с Нино присоединимся?  
      Он взглянул на друга, проверяя, согласен ли тот с его предложением. Нино возражать не стал, так что Адриан снова повернулся к собеседницам и увидел, что Алия улыбается.  
      - Конечно, не против! Где-то в квартале отсюда есть закусочная. Возможно, мы сможем остаться относительно сухими, если быстро добежим до нее.  
      - У меня есть зонт, могу поделиться им с вами, - с готовностью предложил Адриан.  
      Маринетт впала в экстаз: «Какой же он джентльмен!».  
      У Алии же были свои планы на уме.  
      - Ох, у меня есть зонт. Нино, мы можем пойти под ним вдвоем, если хочешь. Я видела, что ты забыл свой.  
      Нино мгновенно уловил намек и подмигнул ей так, чтобы Адриан с Маринетт не увидели.  
      - Ага, спасибо. Давай так и сделаем.  
      - Ты можешь взять мой, если хочешь, - Адриан улыбнулся Маринетт, протянув ей свой черный зонт-трость.  
      Растерявшись, она помотала головой и выпалила, удивив всех троих:  
      - Я-я не хочу, чтобы ты промок! Я буду в порядке. У меня есть капюшон!  
      Адриан усмехнулся, добавив к списку - «независимая» и «вежливая», но сдаваться не собирался и предложил компромисс:  
      - Ну а я не хочу, чтобы ты шла без зонта. Можем пойти под одним. Так пойдет?  
      Внезапно ему показалось, что Маринетт готова упасть в обморок, но когда она кивнула и улыбнулась, Адриан не стал придавать этому значения.  
      - Только после тебя, - сказал он решительно и жестом попросил Маринетт выйти из класса, после чего последовал за ней.  
      Алия с Нино чуть задержались, чтобы победно удариться кулаками, весьма довольные обстоятельствами, которые подстроили для своих друзей.  
      Алия слегка переживала, что для Маринетт будет немного слишком идти под одним зонтиком с Адрианом, но надеялась, что все сложится так, как нужно.  
      Маринетт же тихо паниковала, но старалась не хватать ртом воздух и выглядеть спокойной, пусть у нее это не слишком-то получалось.  
      Как же ей удастся выдержать это испытание? Она точно выставит себя идиоткой, поскользнется и упадет, а Адриан потом будет смеяться над ней и никогда не полюбит.  
      Тут она почувствовала легкое давление на бедро – Тикки решила подбодрить ее из сумки. Это помогло Маринетт немного отвлечься от нервных мыслей.   
      Она будет в порядке. Удача ведь на ее стороне?   
      Она надеялась, что этого будет достаточно.  
      Когда они подошли к выходу, за дверями их ждала завеса ливня, Адриан и Алия открыли свои зонты, и Нино быстро отошел в сторону, оставив Адриана выжидательно смотреть на Маринетт. Он протянул руку, с доброжелательной улыбкой предлагая ей защиту от дождя.  
      «Ну вот и все!» - пискнула Маринетт мысленно, но нашла в себе силы подойти к нему после очередного мягкого тычка от Тикки. Устроившись под зонтом и слегка прижавшись к Адриану, она вышла вместе с ним на улицу.  
      Шум барабанящих по зонту капель сделал невозможным разговор с Алией и Нино, которые обогнали их и пошли впереди, показывая дорогу. Маринетт и Адриан будто остались совершенно одни, отгороженные от всего мира стеной льющей с неба воды. Это казалось очень интимным.  
      Маринетт едва не вскрикнула от восторга, когда Адриан придвинулся к ней, чтобы не дать ей промокнуть. Его щеки слегка покраснели от их близости. Он изо всех сил надеялся, что не заставляет ее испытывать неудобство.  
      Какое-то время они шли в тишине. Только шум дождя заполнял крошечное пространство под их зонтом. Тут Адриан почувствовал легкий тычок в грудь. Глянув на Маринетт и убедившись, что она смотрит вперед, он опустил взгляд на Плагга, который прятался у него за пазухой.  
      - Что? – беззвучно спросил он, нервно проверяя, не заметила ли Маринетт, что он на что-то отвлекся.  
      Плагг одарил его кошачьей ухмылкой и также беззвучно ответил:  
      - Ты собираешься разговаривать с ней или нет?  
      Адриан слегка покраснел и отвернулся от него, раздраженно выдохнув. Он работал над этим, разве это было не очевидно?  
      - Эм, - пробормотал он, – как прошло твое утро?  
      «Замечательное начало разговора, Адриан. Отлично сработано».  
      Маринетт повернула голову, что посмотреть на него, а потом быстро отвернулась.  
      - Ох… хорошо! Отлично. Просто, эм, уроки и все такое, - сказала она с энтузиазмом и смущенным смешком, а затем добавила после короткой паузы: - А у тебя?  
      - Мое утро прошло хорошо, хотя разглядывание твоих набросков определенно было лучшим моментом, - он рассмеялся при виде абсолютно растерянных глаз Маринетт, радуясь, что вызвал у нее такую реакцию. – Ты так скромничаешь по этому поводу. Они действительно поразительные.  
      Маринетт выглядела настолько ошарашенной, что Адриан ничуть не удивился, что она не смогла найти слов, чтобы что-то сказать, и улыбнулся, когда она, в конце концов, просто рассмеялась легко и несерьезно.  
      - Так вот, я знаю, что ты любишь дизайн, но что еще кроме этого тебе нравится делать? – спросил он с любопытством.  
      Маринетт сильно покраснела и провела рукой по волосам. Ей удалось ответить только после нескольких попыток.  
      - М-мне нравится шить и рисовать. Я люблю готовить выпечку. У меня хорошо получается это делать. Хотя моя семья держит булочную, так что это вроде как… эм, ожидаемо.  
      Она снова нервно улыбнулась, гадая, почему это его заинтересовало, но радуясь проявленному вниманию.  
      Адриан просиял в ответ, и все мысли мгновенно исчезли из ее головы. Она споткнулась и с трудом сглотнула.  
      - Как здорово! А я не умею готовить. В этом плане я безнадежен.  
      «Все нормально. Я буду готовить для нас обоих, когда мы поженимся», - мечтательно вздохнула Маринетт про себя.   
      Она не могла поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Она разговаривает с Адрианом! Они говорят и узнают друг о друге что-то новое!  
      - А ты что любишь делать? – спросила она.  
      Ее уверенность в себе резко возросла, когда она умудрилась ни разу не запнуться, задавая этот вопрос.  
      - Ну, мне нравится играть в игры на приставке, и заниматься фехтованием довольно весело. Мне нравится быть активным, - туманно выразился Адриан, снова забавляясь при мысли о тайной стороне его жизни. Ему пришлось крепко задуматься о том, что он может сказать, чтобы не раскрыть себя, как Кота Нуара. Определенно не стоило говорить, что ему нравится скакать по крышам вместе с его леди, или сражаться с плохими парнями. – Мне интересно открывать что-то новое, например, находить новые места в Париже, в которых я еще не бывал. У меня не так уж много личной свободы… так что я очень люблю выходить в город и обнаруживать что-то неизвестное, когда у меня появляется для этого возможность и время.  
      Адриан был удивлен, что рассказал что-то настолько личное про себя, но ему хотелось это сделать. Что-то в Маринетт позволяло чувствовать, что он может ей доверять, и ему было необыкновенно легко в ее обществе.  
      К своему изумлению, Маринетт чувствовала такую же легкость, по-дружески разговаривая с Адрианом, и слушая, как он раскрывает что-то о своей жизни. Ей вспомнилось то, что однажды сказала Тикки, когда она в панике сбежала в женский туалет, чтобы не столкнуться с Адрианом, потому что никак не могла набраться храбрости хотя бы пожелать ему доброго утра.  
      - Что, если ты и Адриан никогда не будете вместе? – спросила тогда Тикки довольно резко. – Ты действительно хочешь упустить возможность даже просто подружиться с ним?  
      «Нет, - подумала она, изучая лицо Адриана, пока они продолжали идти по улице, - я не хочу упустить эту возможность. Да, я в него влюблена… но для этого есть причина. Он замечательный человек. Разве мне не хочется стать его другом?».  
      - Мне жаль, что тебе не хватает свободы, - осторожно проговорила Маринетт.   
      Ее желание поддержать Адриана помогло ей говорить без запинки.   
      Глаза Адриана сверкнули, когда он заметил на лице Маринетт мягкую искреннюю улыбку.  
      - Но, - продолжила она, - я тоже довольно активный человек, так что если тебе нужен кто-то, способный вызволить тебя из твоей комнаты, я уверена, что смогу взобраться по стене и утащить тебя с собой.  
      Маринетт улыбнулась шире, наслаждаясь его смехом, вызванным ее словами.  
      «Я смогу сделать это для Адриана, - решила она, - потому что он действительно пленник в своем большом пустом доме с холодным и отстраненным отцом».  
      Ее решимость сделать что-то для него придала ей сил, и это было похоже на то, что она чувствовала, когда была Ледибаг. Ее нежная заботливая натура всегда просыпалась, когда кто-то нуждался в помощи. Теперь улыбаться стало проще, а идти в непосредственной близости от Адриана – не так страшно.  
      Он все продолжал смеяться и с трудом выдавил:  
      - Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! Это было бы круто!  
      - Ты думаешь, я не могу этого сделать?  
      В Маринетт будто что-то переключилось. Она по-прежнему была по уши влюблена в Адриана, но та ее часть, которая хотела видеть его счастливым, подсказывала, что ей просто нужно быть рядом и поддерживать его. Конечно, Маринетт продолжала немилосердно заикаться и краснеть, и ее руки по-прежнему слегка тряслись, но она решила, что постарается быть храброй.  
      Адриан был в восторге. Маринетт поддразнивала его! Она шутила и шла ему навстречу, поддерживая разговор! Он увидел искреннюю заботу в ее глазах - эмоцию, которая была ему малознакома. Из-за этого его сердце пропустило удар, и Адриан растерялся. Он почти физически ощущал взгляд Маринетт на себе. Он считал ее застенчивой, но сейчас в ней чувствовалась какая-то внутренняя сила. Казалось, она приняла решение, от которого зависела ее жизнь, и сделала это с непоколебимой уверенностью, о которой он только мог догадываться.  
      Алия и Нино первыми зашли под навес закусочной, и их разговор сам по себе стих, когда они посмотрели на своих друзей.  
      Адриан и Маринетт весело спорили о чем-то. Оба были слегка покрасневшими и шли гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем это было необходимо.   
      Маринетт сказала что-то с застенчивой улыбкой и смущенно отвела взгляд. Адриан рассмеялся. Маринетт сделала вид, что обиделась, и, вспыхнув как маков цвет, протянула руку, чтобы намочить ее под дождем. Потом она брызнула водой на лицо Адриана, что заставило его ошарашенно замолчать, а затем они вместе рассмеялись.  
      Нино глянул на Алию, которая с несколько саркастичным видом проверила небо на предмет летающих свиней.  
      «Как Маринетт это сделала? – потрясенно подумала она. – Она же едва могла сказать Адриану «доброе утро»! Что изменилось за то время, пока мы сюда шли?!».  
      «Я ни за что не отстану от него, пока не выясню, в чем дело, - с убийственной веселостью подумал Нино, отряхивая зонт Алии и открывая дверь для Адриана и Маринетт, увлеченных своим разговором, - ни за что на свете не отстану!».


	2. Глава 2.

      Адриан и Нино обогнали девочек и подошли к прилавку первыми. Они бывали в этом месте много раз и уже знали, что хотят заказать.  
      Адриан обернулся и небрежно спросил:  
      - Выбрала, что ты хочешь, Маринетт?  
      Она чуть вздрогнула и, посмотрев на меню, назвала первое, что попалось ей на глаза:  
      - Я, наверное, буду томатный суп.  
      - Добавьте это к тому, что я уже заказал, пожалуйста, - сказал Адриан кассиру и улыбнулся, услышав, как Маринетт судорожно выдохнула.  
      - Подожди, нет, не плати за меня!  
      - Слишком поздно, - передав нужную сумму кассиру, поддразнил ее Адриан.  
      Кажется, им стало чуть проще общаться друг с другом, чем он был очень доволен.  
      Адриан отошел от прилавка, засунув руки в карманы и, одарив Маринетт усмешкой, направился занимать столик для них четверых.  
      Нино тоже заплатил за обед Алии, чтобы не отставать от Адриана, несмотря на то, что она отреагировала так же как и подруга, и задумчиво уставился на то, как Маринетт, путаясь в словах, попыталась вернуть деньги Адриану. Тот, разумеется, отказался их принимать, наслаждаясь тем, как ее смутил его маленький жест.   
      Нино был вынужден признать, что Маринетт и вправду ведет себя очень мило. Он потянул Алию за руку, заставив ее оторвать зачарованный взгляд от сцены, разворачивающейся перед ними.  
      - Это происходит на самом деле? – спросил он у нее, и Алия медленно и потрясенно покачала головой.  
      - Я не могу в это поверить. Он… он с ней флиртует? Все обернулось вот так? Или он просто очень сильно хочет с ней подружиться?  
      - Я ду-у-умаю, он хочет с ней подружиться, - неуверенно протянул Нино, - но, похоже, он искренне веселится. И Маринетт тоже. Она готова в любую секунду рухнуть в обморок, но все равно старается говорить с ним, а это уже достижение.  
      Как бы там ни было, все складывалось хорошо, даже если никто толком и не знал, чем именно это « _все_ » было.  
      Маринетт явно нуждалась в передышке, так что, когда она заняла место у окна, Алия села рядом, чтобы дать ей успокоиться. Пусть Адриан сейчас и сидел напротив Маринетт, так ей все равно было немного легче.   
      Друзья начали весело переговариваться. Маринетт же молчала, уставившись в окно. Ей нужно было восстановить душевное равновесие. Сегодня ее норма взаимодействия с Адрианом была перевыполнена. Пока она не могла толком разобраться в своих чувствах. Ей казалось, что она может взорваться от переполняющих ее эмоций, так что она старалась пока ни о чем не думать и просто следила за тем, как дождевые капли ручейками стекают по стеклу. Конечно, полностью избавиться от мыслей не удавалось, но она старалась.  
      Когда им принесли заказ, Маринетт начала тихо есть, периодически вставляя комментарии то тут, то там. Говорили, в основном, Нино и Адриан. Алия, улучив момент, подбадривающе похлопала ее по коленке, чему Маринетт была благодарна. Почувствовав, как в кармане завибрировал телефон, она украдкой достала его и прочитала полученное смс.  
      «Ты в порядке? Что случилось?!» - написала Алия.  
      Маринетт улыбнулась и быстро напечатала в ответ:  
      «Куча всего случилась. Расскажу потом. Я в норме, просто слегка шокирована, поэтому помалкиваю».  
      Понятное дело, везучая девчонка практически обнималась со своим возлюбленным всю дорогу до закусочной, так что неудивительно, что она до сих пор не может прийти в себя.  
      Мальчишки заговорили об играх, и Маринетт поняла, что у нее появилась возможность присоединиться к беседе. Вряд ли у нее получится много сказать, но она хотя бы сумеет узнать немного больше об Адриане.  
      - Эй, ребята, - подала голос она, и друзья повернулись к ней. Взгляд Адриана немедленно завладел всем ее вниманием. Она помедлила секунду, так как ее сердце едва не вырвалось из груди, но все же справилась с собой. – Мне интересно, какие игры вам больше всего нравятся?  
      Мальчишки одновременно застонали, и подруги невольно рассмеялись при виде тяжелой задумчивости, появившейся на их лицах.   
      Обсуждение этого простого вопроса продлилось до конца обеда и закончилось шумными дебатами, которые устроили между собой Адриан и Нино.  
      Возможность наблюдать за настолько оживленным Адрианом вблизи потрясала. Обычно он вел себя очень сдержанно и спокойно. Сейчас он казался более живым, улыбался и смеялся искренне, а не из вежливости. Порой он смущался, гадая, не слишком ли невежливо или раздражающе себя ведет, но кто-то из них троих всегда быстро убеждал его в обратном. Он чувствовал себя лучше всего, когда это делала Маринетт, мягко улыбаясь или кивая ему. Адриан постоянно чувствовал себя неловко или беспокоился, что делает что-то не так, потому что большую часть своей жизни провел на домашнем обучении. Он был не очень-то уверен в своих навыках общения. Однако когда друзья смеялись над его шутками, поддразнивали его или вовлекали в обсуждение того, что было ему интересно, ему становилось легко на душе.  
      В конце концов, они пришли к выводу, что Нино больше нравятся тактические игры, например, стратегии или шутеры, а Адриану - РПГ и бродилки. Оба любили игры вроде «Diablo». И у Нино, и у Адриана был список в пять или около того игр, которые они обожали, и не могли выбрать из них какую-то одну.   
      Маринетт взяла на заметку названия игр, которые нравились Адриану. Он довольно долго рассказывал о «Legend of Zelda». Возможно, ей стоило попробовать поиграть в нее, чтобы потом ей было что с ним обсудить…  
      Тут кто-то из них посмотрел на время, и они осознали, что до начала следующего урока осталось совсем немного.  
      Они опять разделились на пары, так же как и тогда, когда шли в закусочную, однако, к разочарованию Адриана, они с Маринетт не смогли толком поговорить на обратном пути, потому что торопились вернуться в школу вовремя. Он надеялся, что сможет пообщаться с ней больше, чем за обедом, но, похоже, выходило, что ему придется наверстывать упущенное потом.   
      Упорствуя, как всегда, Адриан все же заговорил, улучив момент:  
      - Это было действительно весело!  
      Маринетт бежала рядом с ним, стараясь оставаться сухой и надев на всякий случай капюшон. Она подняла взгляд, чтобы улыбнуться ему, и ее лицо снова покраснело.  
      - Д-да, это точно!  
      Адриан смотрел на ее румянец и улыбку на секунду дольше, чем следовало, и вдруг обо что-то запнулся. Может быть, это был бордюр или ступенька. В общем-то, неважно, что это было, хуже было то, что он немедленно рухнул прямо под ливень.  
      - Адриан! – услышал он голос Маринетт и тут же пожелал, чтобы она не стала его окликать.  
      Тогда было бы гораздо проще сделать вид, что он только что не споткнулся и не плюхнулся в канаву. Однако он ее не винил, такое было трудно не заметить.  
      Какое-то время Адриан не двигался, пряча пылающее от стыда лицо, но тут почувствовал ерзание и тычок в грудь от придавленного Плагга. Он вздохнул и начал подниматься ради своего квами. Ему не пришлось прилагать много усилий, потому что ему помогла встать на ноги оказавшаяся неожиданно сильной Маринетт, которая взволнованно крутилась возле него.   
      - Ты в порядке? – спросила она, по виду Адриана решив, что пострадала только его гордость.  
      Он вымок, и его куртка довольно сильно выпачкалась, но он больше смутился от того, что Маринетт тоже промокла. Конечно, он же выронил зонт, когда упал. Однако вдобавок к этому ее капюшон слетел, оставив ее голову неприкрытой, когда она подбежала помочь ему.  
      - В порядке. Мне очень жаль, что ты тоже промокла, - поспешно сказал Адриан, подобрав зонт и снова подняв его над их головами.  
      Маринетт непонимающе округлила глаза, наблюдая за его действиями, а затем рассмеялась. Адриану снова стало жарко от смущения, но потом, встретив ее взгляд, он понял, что она смеется не над ним, а над ситуацией в целом.  
      - Ты упал и все равно беспокоишься за меня? Я просто рада, что с тобой все нормально.  
      Он видел, что она не врет, и еще раз порадовался тому, что она такая искренняя. Однако он все равно чувствовал себя ужасно.  
      - Моя удача худшая в мире, - пожаловался он, хотя прозвучало это скорее как предупреждение, и они снова двинулись вперед, стараясь догнать друзей.  
      «Могу поспорить, что я знаю того, кому еще больше не везет», - подумала Маринетт, вспомнив Кота Нуара.  
      - Мне довольно часто везет, так что у меня хватит удачи на нас обоих, - улыбнувшись шире, сказала она.  
      Эта фраза показалась ей забавной, так как она обыгрывала тайную сторону ее жизни.  
      Адриана охватило чувство дежавю. Он вспомнил, как Ледибаг сказала что-то похожее после череды неудачных случайностей, которые произошли с ним на одном из первых патрулей. Сравнение этих двух ситуаций вызвало у него улыбку, несмотря на смущение.  
      Может быть, теперь двух талисманов удачи будет достаточно.  
      Наконец-то в поле видимости показалась школа. Нино и Алия ждали их на ступеньках, вглядываясь в дождь и пытаясь понять, что их задержало. Адриан невольно замедлился, оттягивая момент прибытия.  
      - У тебя болит нога? – спросила Маринетт с неподдельной тревогой, заметив, что он сбавил шаг.  
      - Эм… н-нет, не болит, но… - Адриан никак не мог подобрать слова.  
      Он все еще чувствовал смущение из-за падения и волновался. Маринетт в каком-то смысле была замкнутой, и ему не хотелось, чтобы их внезапно начавшееся общение закончилось после сегодняшнего дня. Конечно, он ходил в школу, чему был рад, так что мог, по крайней мере, регулярно видеться с Маринетт и у него был шанс укрепить их зародившуюся дружбу, но… этого было недостаточно. Он хотел больше возможностей, таких как это уединение под дождем, во время которого они смогли свободно поговорить, больше разговоров, во время которых он смог бы задавать ей вопросы на личные темы, не беспокоясь о двусмысленных взглядах Алии и Нино, которые заставляли Маринетт нервничать. Он хотел сближаться с ней постепенно, мягко и ненавязчиво, чтобы случайно не отпугнуть.  
      Для этого ему нужно было больше времени.  
      - Подожди, послушай, - заговорил он неожиданно и потянул ее за руку.  
      Маринетт остановилась рядом со школьным крыльцом и развернулась к нему лицом, широко раскрыв глаза. Ее внимание полностью сфокусировалось на нем. Она стояла совсем близко, прячась от дождя под его зонтом, и он замер на месте.   
      Что он хотел сказать? Ему нужно было быстро вспомнить слова. Сейчас они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.   
      Адриан начал тихо паниковать, когда Маринетт очаровательно и недоуменно склонила голову на бок, но затем почувствовал неожиданный прилив уверенности.  
      - Я, правда, чувствую себя ужасно из-за того, что ты попала под дождь из-за меня. Мне бы хотелось это как-то возместить, так что я… я подумал, может быть, мне угостить тебя обедом завтра? Ты покажешь мне свои проекты и все такое и… и, эм, мы сможем поговорить. За обедом.  
      Его уверенности (появившейся благодаря Плаггу) хватило только на это, а затем его снова охватили сомнения. Неужели ему так сложно подружиться с кем-то? Насколько же он социально неадаптирован?  
      Маринетт была поражена его предложением и вспыхнула до корней волос.  
      - Да, конечно же! – с энтузиазмом пролепетала она, мысленно ужасаясь тому, как отчаянно прозвучал ее ответ, хотя когда ее заносило, остановиться она практически не могла. – И т-тебе не нужно платить за меня. Того, что я просто с тобой увижусь, будет более, чем достаточно!  
      «Что?!!» - вскричала она про себя, скривившись от того, как Адриан покраснел от ее жутко смущающей фразы, прибавленной к уже кошмарному ответу.  
      Однако Адриан, почти не колеблясь, сказал:  
      - Удовольствие от твоей компании гораздо ценнее стоимости обеда, так что он будет за мой счет, я настаиваю.  
      Он тихо рассмеялся и легко улыбнулся, полностью войдя в роль Кота Нуара, что заставило Маринетт покраснеть еще сильнее. Потребовалось нешуточное усилие воли, чтобы ликование не отобразилось на его лице. Он был очень доволен своими словами. Похоже, это помогло ему добиться своего. Очко в пользу Кота Нуара.  
      После долгого молчания, Маринетт наконец смогла пискнуть: «Хорошо», - а затем по кампусу разнесся звонок, предупреждающий о скором начале урока.  
      Адриан подвел ее к Алие и Нино, которые с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдали за ними, и прихватил друга за куртку.  
      - Нам нужно идти, но мы увидимся позже, ладно? – сказал Адриан и потащил Нино за собой, оставив Маринетт под защитой зонтика Алии.  
      - Ладно, - пискнула она снова.  
      Алия удивилась тому, что Адриан сумел расслышать ее сквозь шум дождя. Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой.   
      Она, как настоящая подруга, подождала, пока мальчики не скрылись из виду, а потом схватилась свободной рукой за куртку Маринетт.  
      - ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРИГЛАСИЛ ТЕБЯ НА СВИДАНИЕ?!! – вскричала она.  
      - Я НЕ ЗНАЮ! О БОЖЕ МОЙ!  
      Все напряжение, скопившееся в Маринетт, рывком высвободилось, когда она запрыгала на месте, вскрикивая от радости. Алия быстро присоединилась к ней, отбросив в сторону зонт, а потом они обнялись под дождем.  
      - Ты только что пригласил ее на свидание? – потребовал ответа Нино, подскакивая от нетерпения, пока они торопились к спортзалу.  
      Адриан довольно сильно покраснел, но все равно по-дурацки счастливо улыбнулся.  
      - Ну, я просто пригласил ее куда-нибудь пойти. В результате получилось, что мы пойдем вместе обедать, так что эм… что-то вроде того.  
      - **ЧУВАК**! – Нино хлопнул его по спине и рассмеялся от того, насколько смущенным выглядел его друг.  
      И все это благодаря их застенчивой однокласснице.  
      - Да все не так, как ты думаешь! И хватить прыгать вокруг меня! – попробовал утихомирить друга Адриан, но не очень-то преуспел.  
      - **Пока** все не так, приятель, но та фразочка была отпадной! С таким подходом у тебя может получиться все, что захочешь!  
      - Фраза была удачной, да?  
      Адриан невольно улыбнулся. Они зашли в раздевалку, и он быстро стянул с себя промокшую куртку и рубашку вместе с Плаггом, спрятавшимся в ней и старающимся остаться сухим.   
      Алия, тайком последовавшая за друзьями, увлеченными разговором, остановилась у дверей. Она услышала все, что нужно, так что тихо развернулась и пошла обратно к подруге.  
      Адриан с Нино разделились, чтобы переодеться. Как только друг Адриана скрылся из виду, Плагг вылетел из своего укрытия с выражением абсолютного триумфа на мордочке.  
      - Я подумал, что тебе нужно подсобить! – весело проговорил он, довольный тем, что смог помочь своему подопечному в трудную минуту.  
      - Не знаю даже, как тебя благодарить, Плагг. Мне, правда, нужна была сила характера Кота Нуара в тот момент. Обещаю, я завалю тебя сыром по уши, когда мы вернемся домой.  
      - Не забудь, что ты обещал!  
      Адриан только улыбнулся в ответ и выскочил из раздевалки. Сейчас, переодевшийся и сухой, он был готов к любым подлянкам, которые могли еще сегодня случиться. Невезение или нет, сейчас ничто не могло испортить ему день, он был неостановим.  
  
  
      Маринетт была приперта к своему шкафчику вскоре после конца уроков. Ученики, освободившиеся от занятий, толпой повалили из кампуса, но две одноклассницы Маринетт были твердо намерены задержать ее. Хотя, судя по лицу Хлои Буржуа, она не только хотела поговорить с ней, но к тому же и порукоприкладствовать.  
      - КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛА?! – взвизгнула Хлоя, еще ближе подступая к Маринетт, надеясь заставить ее отступить еще дальше, но тайная супергероиня не двинулась с места, бесстрашно встретив ее взгляд. - Как ты ПОСМЕЛА положить глаз на Адриана, на МОЕГО Адриана?!  
      Хлоя тряслась от ярости, стиснув кулаки. На ее лице появилась отвратительная усмешка. Она была взбешена тем, что Маринетт даже глазом не моргнула в ответ на ее нападки. Она решила копнуть глубже, чтобы ранить ее мелочными вероломными словами, чтобы заставить заплакать, играя на неуверенности, которая появлялась у каждой девочки, когда дело касалось Адриана. У каждой, кроме нее, конечно же, потому что ничто не могло поколебать уверенность Хлои Буржуа.  
      - Думаешь, Адриан Агрест посмотрит дважды на такую ПРОСТУЮ, БЕСПОЛЕЗНУЮ, СКУЧНУЮ, НЕВЗРАЧНУЮ, ОБЫКНОВЕННУЮ девчонку, как ТЫ!  
      Хлоя буквально выплюнула эти слова, постаравшись вложить в них как можно больше яда. К ее ликованию, в глазах Маринетт мелькнула боль. Так вот чего на самом деле боялась эта робкая неброская скромняшка.  
      - Заткнись, Хлоя, я не сделала ничего плохого! – парировала Маринетт. – Адриан тебе не принадлежит!  
      - Что в тебе такого особенного? Ты невоспитанная и бедная. Люди вроде Адриана НЕ ОБРАЩАЮТ ВНИМАНИЯ на таких как ты. Тебе следует считать себя счастливой, что я вообще трачу на тебя время. Ты должна БЛАГОДАРИТЬ меня за это.  
      - Хлоя… - прошептала Сабрина, сделав шаг назад.  
      Ее подруга была задирой… она задавалась и была грубой, но она ни разу не вела себя ТАК. Это было слишком.  
      Маринетт думала о том же самом. Поведение Хлои… выходило за рамки. Она была жестокой и не стеснялась унижать других, но сейчас излучала просто чистую агрессию. Маринетт на всякий случай следила за ее руками и была готова увернуться, если Хлоя вдруг решит замахнуться на нее кулаком.  
      - Хлоя, прекрати, - сказала Маринетт твердо, но негромко, - ты зашла слишком далеко. Тебе нужно остыть.  
      Ее обычное обращение с Хлоей изменилось. Сейчас она постаралась взять контроль над ситуацией. Как бы Маринетт ни ранили ее слова... сколько бы боли не причинили, Хлоя подвергала себя опасности. Маринетт никогда раньше не видела кого-то настолько подходящего для одержимости акумой.   
      - Нет! Я просто так не успокоюсь! Если ты думаешь, что я закрою на это глаза, чтобы ты могла украсть его у меня…  
      - Хлоя! Что происходит?  
      Все три девочки резко повернули головы. Адриан шел к ним, и по его лицу было видно, что он обеспокоен и сердит. У Маринетт слова застряли в горле. С одной стороны, его появление воодушевило ее, но с другой - у нее упало сердце. Ситуация была опасной… здесь не должно было быть никого, кроме нее.  
      - Адриан, все нормально, - сказала она, надеясь, что сможет убедить его уйти, но было не похоже, что он собирается оставить их разбираться между собой.  
      Хлоя на миг замолкла, не в силах даже придумать какую-нибудь слезливую историю, чтобы выставить Маринетт виноватой, а себя – пострадавшей, а потом просто развернулась на каблуках и устремилась прочь, грубо бросив через плечо:  
      - Я этого так просто не оставлю!  
      Сабрина поспешила за ней.  
      Адриан, не мешкая, подошел к Маринетт, краем глаза следя за уходящей Хлоей. Его планы спокойно попрощаться, а может и чуть поговорить с Маринетт перед уходом пошли псу под хвост.  
      - Ты в порядке? Похоже, она была готова тебя ударить, - Адриан быстро осмотрел ее.  
      К его удивлению, вся застенчивость Маринетт куда-то пропала. Вместо этого на ее лице было настороженное и расчетливое выражение.  
      - В порядке, но я беспокоюсь. Это было не похоже на обычные истерики, которые закатывает Хлоя. Она вела себя более… злобно?  
      Маринетт посмотрела на него, и ее взгляд вынудил его задуматься, над чем же она так напряженно размышляет.  
      - Спасибо, что вмешался… и за то, что беспокоишься за меня. Большое спасибо. Но сейчас мне нужно идти.  
      Маринетт схватила свои вещи, захлопнула шкафчик и заторопилась на выход, прежде чем Адриан успел что-то сказать.  
      - Подожди! – окликнул он, бросившись за ней и подстраиваясь под ее шаг. – Куда ты так бежишь? Дождь усилился, тебе лучше переждать его.  
      - Мне нужно сделать капюшон, - ответила Маринетт, по-прежнему что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая.  
      У Адриана голова пошла кругом. Только он решил, что понял, как вести себя с ней, как она снова его удивила.  
      - Хлоя чуть не подралась с тобой, а тебе внезапно понадобилось делать капюшон?  
      - Ты знаешь, как акумы захватывают людей? – спросила Маринетт, все еще сосредоточенно думая о чем-то, и даже не замечая, что совсем не заикается, разговаривая с Адрианом.   
      Она смело нырнула под дождевые струи. У нее не было времени на обычное заикание во время разговора. Адриан поспешно раскрыл зонт и побежал рядом с ней.  
      - Да, и что? – поинтересовался он, гадая, с чего она заговорила об этом.  
      - Ну, Хлоя так разозлилась, что я не удивлюсь, если она станет одержимой.  
      Адриан побледнел. Одержимая акумой Хлоя… Это звучало жутко.  
      - Это заставило меня задуматься о том, - продолжила Маринетт, - что если акума появится прямо сейчас, Ледибаг, наверное, придется справляться с ней в одиночку. Кот Нуар вряд ли сможет помочь, и если противником будет Хлоя, сомневаюсь, что бой будет легким.  
      Маринетт смотрела вперед, несясь по улицам, видимо, по направлению к дому, так что она не видела выражения лица Адриана.  
      Если бы она взглянула на него сейчас, то заметила бы, что его охватило чувство вины и тревоги.  
      Маринетт была права. Прямо сейчас он мало что может сделать из-за дождя, и у Ледибаг могут возникнуть серьезные неприятности. Ей придется сражаться одной. И пусть она вполне может постоять за себя, ее могут ранить, если никто не будет прикрывать ее.  
      - Я уверен, что Кот Нуар что-нибудь придумает, - защитил Адриан свое альтер-эго, - он будет сражаться в любом случае и не оставит Ледибаг в одиночестве.  
      - Я знаю, - быстро ответила Маринетт, - поэтому и беспокоюсь. Его могут ранить или что-то может пойти не так. Мне нужно сделать капюшон, который сгодится для экстренного случая, прежде чем этот бестолковый бродячий кошак совершит что-то безрассудное.  
      Адриан промолчал. Его переполняли противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, его не волновало то, что Маринетт назвала его безрассудным, но с другой – не мог отрицать, что это правда. Если акума появится, он пойдет сражаться, невзирая на дождь. Вдобавок ко всему этому его интересовало поведение Маринетт. Она не боялась злодеев, не беспокоилась и не пыталась спрятаться. Она тревожилась за Кота Нуара и бежала домой под ливнем, рискуя заболеть, чтобы гарантировать ему возможность пойти туда, куда ему нужно.  
      Хлоя… так ошибалась насчет нее.  
      Адриан слышал, что она кричала. Ему не нужно было иметь обостренный слух, чтобы разобрать ее жестокие слова. Он еще тогда подумал, что Хлоя не права, но сейчас, сосредоточившись на целеустремленном виде Маринетт, пришел к выводу, что она _понятия не имела_ , о чем говорила.  
      Маринетт не была простой, бесполезной, скучной или невзрачной и была КАКОЙ УГОДНО, но не обыкновенной. Да, она не супергерой… у нее нет спецспособностей или камня Чудес, но разве это не делает ее _особенной_? Маринетт не раздавала тумаков злодеям, чем занимались он и Ледибаг, но делала все, чтобы помочь им. Она в каком-то смысле участвовала в сражении, ручаясь за то, что Кот Нуар сможет делать свою работу, и старалась изо всех сил, чтобы оба супергероя без проблем смогли защищать Париж зимой. Она смело встретилась лицом к лицу с Злоллюстратором, как будто это было обычным делом, потому что знала, что не может поступить иначе. Она отбрасывала в сторону свою нервозность и застенчивость, чтобы достичь поставленной цели. Маринетт не нужна была маска, как ему, чтобы быть храброй. Она сама справлялась со своим страхом ради того, чтобы помочь другим людям.  
      Адриан почувствовал вспышку гнева и желание защитить Маринетт, так же как и тогда, в школе. Как кто-то мог назвать ее обыкновенной или невзрачной? Как у Хлои вообще язык повернулся? Маринетт… она была замечательной.  
      - Что тебе потребуется? – неожиданно спросил он, впав в то же серьезное и расчетливое состояние, что и Маринетт.  
      Она удивленно глянула на него и уточнила:  
      - Для капюшона?  
      Адриан просто кивнул, пытаясь вспомнить ее рисунки и заметки, которые видел утром. Сейчас казалось, что это случилось ужасно давно. Сегодняшний день получился весьма насыщенным.   
      - Черная кожа. С обработкой для достижения водонепроницаемости можно подождать. Это не будет иметь значения, если прототип будет поврежден. И с подкладкой тоже можно пока не возиться. У меня есть все, что нужно. Мне просто надо сделать выкройки и сшить их. Только сметка должна быть крепкой. Может быть, капюшон и будет сделан впопыхах, но он не должен развалиться, иначе все пойдет наперекосяк.  
      - Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
      Маринетт, похоже, только сейчас осознала, с кем именно разговаривает, и у нее перехватило дыхание.  
      - Я, эм, ну, эм… эээ, н-нет. Мне просто нужно как можно быстрее сшить выкройки. О боже, ты проводил меня до самого дома… спасибо большое. Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти всю дорогу сюда.  
      Они остановились напротив теплой и по-домашнему выглядящей булочной. Адриан предположил, что Маринетт живет на верхнем этаже. Он слегка улыбнулся, несмотря на ситуацию. Ему понравился ее дом, и он задумался, пахнет ли в нем выпечкой.  
      - Это меня нисколько не затруднило, - убежденно сказал он, - я не хотел, чтобы ты заболела, пока бежала сюда, ведь тебе сейчас нужно будет выложиться по полной.  
      Адриану хотелось спросить, нельзя ли ему зайти в гости, несмотря на то, что это было бы ужасно странно, учитывая то, что они подружились буквально четыре часа назад, но он не стал этого делать. Ему нужно было забрать капюшон сразу после того, как Маринетт сделает его, и зайти за ним должен был Кот Нуар. У него точно не получится это проделать, если он уже будет в доме, как Адриан.  
      - Береги себя, ладно? – попросил он, прежде чем сумел себя остановить, и они оба покраснели.  
      - Ты тоже, - ответила Маринетт, смущенно проведя рукой по волосам, а потом скрылась за дверью.  
      Ей нужно было немедленно приниматься за работу над капюшоном, как бы ей ни хотелось найти какой-нибудь повод, чтобы пригласить к себе Адриана. Ей очень хотелось продлить время, проведенное вместе с ним. Однако сначала ей необходимо было позаботиться о Коте Нуаре. Этот кошак точно попадет в неприятности, если она что-нибудь не предпримет. Придется ей пока ограничиться бесконечным проигрыванием прощального пожелания Адриана в голове.  
      Адриан проводил Маринетт взглядом, зная, что она спешит ему помочь, и почувствовал тепло при мысли об этом. Он молился, чтобы она сшила все быстро, нервно глянув в ту сторону, где находилась школа.  
      Ответив на настойчивые смс от водителя, которого он бросил возле кампуса без вразумительных объяснений, Адриан прошел под навесом к переулку с левой стороны от дома Маринетт и занял там выжидательную позицию. Это было несколько неправильно… но он не собирался уходить отсюда. Он пока не мог войти в дом, но не желал оставлять его без защиты.  
      Если Хлоя действительно перейдет на темную сторону… первым человеком, по душу которого она отправится, будет Маринетт.


	3. Глава 3.

      - Прошел почти час.  
      Адриан прохаживался туда-сюда по участку тротуара, остававшемуся сухим благодаря навесу.  
      - Дождь усилился… - проныл Плагг, зарываясь еще глубже в карман своего подопечного.  
      Рубашка Адриана все еще была влажноватой из-за его падения в канаву в обеденный перерыв, но по сравнению с яростно хлещущим в двух шагах от них ливнем это казалось не таким уж существенным.  
      Адриан посмотрел на дрожащего квами, нахмурился и, засунув руки под куртку, попытался согреть его в ладонях. При этом он постарался не вытаскивать его наружу. Не потому что боялся, что Плагга увидят, а потому что знал, что холод только ухудшит его состояние.  
      - Это глупо… Разве Хлоя не должна была уже взбеситься к этому времени? Может быть, акума все же не завладел ей.  
      - Нам не настолько везет, - прокомментировал Плагг.  
      Адриан только вздохнул на это.  
      - Да уж, это точно.  
      Он вытащил телефон и разблокировал его одной рукой, второй продолжая прижимать квами к груди. На ярко осветившемся экране открылась главная страница Ледиблога, которую он просматривал минут пять назад. Адриан проверил посты еще раз, выискивая что-нибудь о появлении нового злодея.  
      Пока он был вынужден положиться на Алию. Когда дело касалось Ледибаг, она, порой, получала сенсационный материал раньше всех новостных каналов. Однако сейчас обновлений не было. На самом верху по-прежнему оставалась запись с ее теорией о древних Ледибаг и Котах Нуарах, выложенная вчерашним вечером.  
      Внезапно Плагг издал приглушенный удивленный звук, а потом воскликнул:  
      - Тебе звонят!  
      Адриан немедленно трансформировался, и его мгновенно охватили неприятные ощущения, вызванные близостью дождя. Секунду назад с ним все было в порядке, а теперь нет. Это ужасно его расстраивало.   
      Прижавшись к стене, Кот Нуар стиснул в руках подающий сигналы жезл и, чтобы ответить на звонок, нажал на кнопку с изображением зеленой кошачьей лапы у его навершия.  
      - Моя леди! – поприветствовал он радостно, стараясь держаться спокойно и сильно не кривиться из-за окружающей его сырости.  
      Ледибаг улыбнулась ему с экрана, и у него перехватило дыхание еще до того, как она начала говорить.  
      - Привет, котейка, вижу, дождь все так же тебя донимает.  
      - Да-да, - пробурчал он, рассмешив ее.  
      - Ну, я звоню как раз по поводу этой проблемы. Судя по всему, сегодня в кои-то веки твой счастливый день. Со мной только что связалась дизайнер. Она сшила капюшон и готова встретиться с тобой, чтобы его передать. И это хорошо. По ее словам, есть вероятность, что в любую секунду может случиться атака акумы, и мне потребуется твоя помощь, когда это произойдет.  
      Ледибаг улыбнулась, увидев его танец счастья. Изображение на экране смазалось, когда Нуар крутанулся на месте.  
      - Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты бегал по городу с непокрытой головой. Есть какое-то определенное место, где Маринетт может встретиться с тобой?  
      К ее удивлению, Кот начал отрицательно мотать головой еще до того, как она успела закончить фразу.  
      - Она сделала достаточно. Дай мне адрес, и я буду там так скоро, насколько смогу.  
      - Но Кот...  
      - Никаких «но», она оказала мне большую услугу. Я не хочу, чтобы она заболела, бегая по Парижу сквозь этот _океан_ , - Нуар приподнял зонт, чтобы показать его Ледибаг и порадовался тому, что он нейтрального черного цвета и ничем его не выдаст. – Видишь? Я могу без проблем добраться до нее, скажи только, куда идти.  
      Ледибаг вздохнула и уступила ему, продиктовав адрес Маринетт. Кот изобразил радостное удивление.  
      - Вау! Мне действительно везет сегодня, я буквально в двух шагах от ее дома!  
      - Подожди, что, правда? – затараторила она, нервно взглянув в сторону окна; Кот уже выдвигался, раскрыв зонтик. – О, это действительно здорово, хорошо, позвони мне, когда получишь капюшон, ПОКА.  
      - Пок… - Ледибаг оборвала звонок и в ту же секунду сбросила трансформацию.  
      - Тикки, прячься! – предупредила она.  
      Квами нырнула под покрывало как раз в тот момент, когда на скат крыши с шумом и плеском приземлился Кот Нуар. Он не шутил, когда сказал, что находится _прямо_ в двух шагах от ее дома.  
      Было довольно забавно видеть супергероя под зонтом, но совсем не смешно было то, каким напряженным он выглядел. Маринетт поспешила к окну, распахнула его и втащила опешившего Кота в тепло своей комнаты прочь от промозглости улицы. Не сказав ни слова, она захлопнула окно, подбежала к шкафу и, достав полотенце, кинула его в несчастного визитера. Несколько дождевых капель все-таки попали на его волосы, пока он забирался к ней.  
      Кот выпустил зонт из рук, чтобы поймать полотенце, и, уткнувшись в него лицом, яростно начал тереть свои фальшивые уши. Его голова полностью утонула в мягком материале. Он не мог не обратить внимания, насколько _вкусно_ полотенце пахло. В нем будто сконцентрировался аромат, который наполнял комнату, каким-то образом смешивая собственный запах Маринетт с запахом лаванды и выпечки.  
      - Ах, большое спасибо, принцесса, - наконец подал голос Нуар, отложив полотенце в сторону, и улыбнулся Маринетт, мысли о которой переполняли его голову большую часть сегодняшнего дня.   
      Она стояла неподалеку, глядя на свое рабочее место. Услышав его слова, она взглянула на него через плечо.  
      - Не за что. Кстати, должна сказать, ты сейчас больше похож на льва, чем на кота.  
      Маринетт едва сдержала смех, когда Кот Нуар скосил глаза, попытавшись разглядеть хаос, воцарившийся у него на голове, и снова повернулась к столу, на котором лежал прототип капюшона, дожидаясь пока ее гость приведет себя в порядок.  
      Она взяла свое творение в руки. Пальцы болели от многочисленных уколов иголкой, но Маринетт это проигнорировала.   
      Обернувшись, она вздрогнула от неожиданности. Нуар сумел подобраться к ней так близко, что она могла разобрать каждую каплю воды на его костюме. Маринетт покраснела от их внезапной близости, и это вызвало у него игривую кошачью улыбку. Нуар склонил голову и, как настоящий джентльмен, сделал шаг назад. Он не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко в обществе Кота Нуара, но не смог удержаться. Ему снова и снова хотелось вызывать у нее это удивленное и смущенное выражение на лице. Ему очень нравилась эта особенность Маринетт.  
      Она шумно выдохнула, одарила его недовольным взглядом и протянула ему капюшон. Она не очень-то гордилась тем, что у нее получилось.  
      - Это… это не окончательный его вид, поверь мне. Но тебе нужно было что-то для непредвиденных случаев, и времени было очень мало, так что… ну, я просто учла необходимый минимум, потому что хотела закончить работу как можно быс…  
      - Как здорово! – воскликнул Кот Нуар, заставив ее удивленно вздрогнуть, и внимательно оглядел капюшон.  
      Он выглядел вполне обычно и совсем не стильно, но Кот был потрясен тем, насколько профессионально сработанным он казался. Было совсем не похоже, что его буквально сметали дома на коленке за час. Маленькие черные карабины на нижней части капюшона выглядели так, будто были сделаны вручную.  
      - Ты не перестаешь меня поражать, Маринетт. Теперь я обязан тебе жизнью. Одной из них, по крайней мере, - он восторженно улыбнулся ей.  
      В глазах Маринетт мелькнула гордость, и она улыбнулась в ответ.  
      - Он сгодится на этот раз. Я сделаю настоящий в десять раз лучше. А сейчас сядь, я его прикреплю.  
      Маринетт заставила Кота усесться на вращающийся стул, развернула его спиной к себе и начала возиться с воротником его костюма. Каждый раз, когда он пытался повернуть голову и посмотреть, что именно она там делает, она отпихивала его лицо назад, так что вскоре он оставил бесполезные попытки и принялся рассматривать ее комнату.  
      Она была милой и теплой. Не из-за температуры, а… атмосферы? Она выглядела обжитой. Ох, ладно, эта мысль была глупой, но для Нуара это имело большое значение. Комната Маринетт несла в себе отпечаток индивидуальности своей хозяйки, и, наверное, поэтому вызывала у него ощущение комфорта. Здесь было совсем не так, как в его пустом и холодном доме с широкими коридорами и огромными комнатами. Даже его собственная комната, его убежище, иногда казалась Коту слишком большой для него одного. Как будто его присутствия в ней было недостаточно для того, чтобы ее обжить. Стало легче, когда вместе с ним в ней поселился Плагг, но комната Маринетт все равно била его комнату по всем статьям.  
      Кот Нуар мог поспорить, что в других комнатах ее дома так же уютно, и задумался, так ли должно быть во всех настоящих домах.  
      У него было жилище, а у Маринетт - дом.  
      - Готово! – ее голос отвлек его от беспорядочных мыслей, и Нуар ощутил, как его кошачьи уши прижало к волосам, когда она накинула капюшон ему на голову.  
      Поразительно, как это изменило его восприятие.  
      Кот Нуар вскочил на ноги, поглубже натянул капюшон на голову и с удовольствием прислушался к ощущению защищенности, которое тот ему подарил. Казалось, будто капюшон отгородил его от окружающего мира, и Кот неожиданно понял, почему люди так любят прятаться под одеялом.  
      Он сорвался с места, игнорируя встревоженный оклик Маринетт, распахнул окно и с триумфом выбрался на крышу.  
      Маринетт взволнованно вздохнула, наблюдая, как Кот Нуар, положив руки на бедра, с улыбкой уверенно встал под практически библейским ливнем. Он выглядел ужасно довольным собой.  
      - Мне совсем не страшно! – громко сказал он, стараясь перекричать шум дождя, и, раскинув руки в стороны, рассмеялся. – Он не только защищает мою голову, я теперь еще и чувствую себя лучше. Ты действительно потрясающая, Маринетт!  
      Тут, к ошеломлению их обоих, к разговору присоединилась новая собеседница.  
      - Ох, я _с удовольствием_ с тобой не соглашусь.  
      Кот быстро повернулся, потянувшись когтистой рукой за жезлом, но тут его впечатало в крышу чем-то тупым и металлическим. Удар вышиб воздух у него из легких, и он беспомощно скорчился, пытаясь отдышаться.   
      Несмотря на неожиданную атаку и то, что он еще не увидел свою противницу, он потратил первый нормальный вдох на предупреждение:  
      - МАРИНЕТТ, БЕГИ!  
      Кот Нуар слышал, как она испуганно зовет его, но возблагодарил небеса за то, что Маринетт кричит не потому, что ранена. Он неловко поднялся на ноги и быстро занял позицию у окна, чтобы дать ей время уйти.  
      Второй нормальный вдох ушел на выдох облегчения, когда он услышал, что Маринетт послушалась его и умчалась куда-то вглубь дома.  
      - Вау, - громко сказал он, - я всегда знал, что у тебя королевские замашки, но это немного слишком, тебе не кажется?  
      Даже сквозь шум дождя Нуар расслышал, как острые и крайне опасно выглядящие металлические каблуки акумы загрохотали по крыше, когда она направилась к нему важной походкой, которую он сотни раз видел в школе.  
      Хлоя, вернее ее темная и извращенная версия, одарила его презрительной усмешкой, и ее лицо приняло искривленное и уродливое выражение. Ее ноги были покрыты сталью, однако она все равно каким-то образом могла передвигаться на них, несмотря на то, что они выглядели негнущимся, как у статуи. На ней все еще был надет ее знаменитый желтый жакет, но теперь на нем появились черные поперечные полосы, а ее руки защищали мощные стальные перчатки.  
      Ее практически не изменившееся лицо сильнее всего выбивало из колеи. Ее волосы, макияж и солнечные очки – все было прежним… казалось, это именно она сама атакует его с такой злобой.  
      - _Я_ Королева! А Королева получает все, что захочет. Прочь с дороги или я проткну тебя.  
      Хлоя слегка повернулась, и Кот увидел, что сзади у нее торчит стальное пчелиное жало, которое делало ее угрозу вполне осуществимой.  
      - Не хотелось бы подкалывать тебя, моя _сладкая_ , но люди не всегда получают то, что хотят.  
      Кот Нуар достал свой жезл, и тот, вытянувшись концом до земли, превратился в посох.  
      Глаза Королевы на секунду задержались на его оружии, а потом она пронзила Нуара холодным пристальным взглядом.  
      - Я получаю все.  
      Она так стремительно подлетела к нему, что ее черты смазались в желтое пятно. Кот Нуар едва успел увернуться, прокатившись под ее ногами, и отступил к краю карниза. Он не собирался позволять ее величеству разрушать дом Маринетт во время неизбежной драки, так что поспешно сиганул на соседнюю крышу, чувствуя, что Хлоя буквально висит у него на хвосте.  
      Из плюсов – капюшон прекрасно защищал его. За все это время он ни разу не соскользнул у него с головы, что позволяло ему сражаться как обычно. Из минусов – полуметаллическая дива-пчела пыталась сделать из него шашлык с помощью своего жала.  
      Обычный день из жизни Кота Нуара.  
      Он сделал сальто и приземлился на скат крыши, чтобы рассчитанным движением соскользнуть к самому ею краю в тот момент, когда Королева была готова ударить его. Затем Нуар одарил ее нахальной усмешкой (он просто не мог этого не сделать) и прыгнул вниз, в последний миг зацепившись за край крыши кончиками пальцев. Хлоя ракетой просвистела у него над головой.  
      Подтянувшись, Кот забрался обратно на крышу и встал с посохом наизготовку, готовый увернуться или прихлопнуть противницу как пчелу-переростка. Однако он только сейчас понял, что не учел того, насколько сильно полил дождь. Он не мог ничего разглядеть.  
      Нуар едва смог разобрать своим обостренным слухом маниакальный смех Королевы. Дождь хлестал с такой силой, что заглушал все, и он не понял, с какой стороны доносится звук. Не собралась ли она вернуться, чтобы найти Маринетт? Или кружит вокруг, готовясь на него напасть?  
      Металлическое жало, просвистевшее в считанных сантиметрах от него, дало ответ на этот вопрос. Его жизнь была спасена только благодаря ужасной видимости для обеих сторон.  
      «У нее здесь преимущество, мне нужно заманить ее в какое-нибудь здание, - решил Кот Нуар, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь вокруг, чтобы оценить обстановку. - Мне нужно осмотреться, мне нужно защитить Маринетт, и мне ОЧЕНЬ нужна Ледибаг!»  
      Он поднялся на ноги и скорее соскользнул, чем спрыгнул с крыши на тротуар. Он не мог придумать ничего более подходящего для того, чтобы подтащить Хлою к земле, чем йо-йо Ледибаг, и им определенно понадобится очень много удачи, чтобы хотя бы поймать акуму. Где же о…  
      - КОТ, ПРИГНИСЬ!  
      Его столкнули прямо в канаву, и в ту же секунду жало Королевы пробурило тротуар в том месте, где он только что стоял. Однако Хлоя была быстра, и за скоростью ее реакции не смогла поспеть даже Ледибаг, стоявшая сейчас над Котом. Она не смогла поймать акуму, так как метнула йо-йо секундой позже, чем Хлоя высвободила жало и рванула обратно в небо.  
      Вернув свое оружие, Ледибаг прикрыла собой голову Нуара от дождя. Его нынешняя позиция подвергала его немыслимому риску. Королева сделала круг над ними, наблюдая, что они предпримут дальше, а потом взлетела выше, стараясь не попасть под удар идиотского йо-йо.  
      Ледибаг быстро помогла Коту подняться, оглядела его на наличие ранений, а потом схватила за руку и потащила за собой по улице.  
      - Прости за опоздание, - сказала она, улыбнувшись ему легко и уверенно как обычно, - похоже, я пришла в нужный момент.  
      - Ага, если бы ты пришла секундой позже, из меня бы сделали кошачий кебаб. Спасибо за спасение, моя леди.  
      Ледибаг внезапно свернула с улицы, по которой они бежали, и Кот Нуар последовал за ней, поглядывая на небо.  
      - Нам нужно вернуться, - окликнул он ее. - Что если она пойдет за Маринетт вместо того, чтобы гоняться за нами? Мы не можем так рисковать!  
      - Никакой опасности нет! Я приняла меры, чтобы Маринетт ничего не грозило, перед тем как пришла. Не волнуйся, королевна до нее не доберется.  
      Ледибаг была слегка ошарашена, когда на лице Нуара отразилось явное облегчение, согнав с него выражение нервной настойчивости. Напряжение исчезло из его движений, и он снова стал самоуверенным Котом Нуаром, которого она привыкла видеть.  
      - Ну, в таком случае давай поищем уничтожитель насекомых! Или это заставит тебя нервничать?  
      Ледибаг закатила глаза в ответ на его идиотскую шутку и отложила в сторону размышления о его странном поведении. Ей нужно было придумать, как действовать дальше.  
      - В музее достаточно просторно, мы можем сразиться с ней там!  
      Ледибаг сменила направление бега. Кот без труда держался рядом. Мельтешение чего-то желтого в небе подтвердило то, что Хлоя продолжает их преследовать.   
      Герои неслись по городу под ливнем до самого музея, куда ворвались, тяжело дыша и насквозь мокрые.  
      - Ледибаг, ты в порядке? – спросил Нуар, стараясь отдышаться.  
      Он видел, что она старается скрыть дрожь, и нахмурился, когда она отмахнулась:   
      - Я в порядке, Кот, лучше сосредоточься на нашей проблеме.  
      - Ты…  
      - Она атакует! – предупредила Ледибаг, отпрыгнув в сторону, когда Королева влетела в музей вслед за ними.   
      Мокрый металл ног акумы засиял в ярком свете ламп. Ее каблуки оставляли глубокие следы на мраморном полу. Когда она стремительно развернулась к ним, оба героя скривились от сумасшедшего выражения на ее лице.  
      - ОН МОЙ! – пронзительно крикнула Хлоя, хотя никто не пытался ее ни в чем переубедить. Ее мокрые волосы и растекшийся по лицу макияж особенно ярко подчеркивали ее искривленные черты. – Я ВСЕГДА ПОЛУЧАЮ ТО, ЧТО ХОЧУ! ВСЕГДА!  
      Адриан неловко дрогнул под маской, понимая, что он одна из причин, по которой акума завладела Хлоей. В то же время, он задумался, действительно ли ее чувства искренние или она просто слишком зациклена на желании владеть тем, что считает полезным для себя.  
      Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя мысли, касающиеся личности Адриана. Сейчас ему нужно было выполнять обязанности Кота Нуара. Ему нужно держаться настороже. Он не мог позволить себе жалеть ее.   
      - Твое правление закончится здесь, твое величество! – крикнула Ледибаг с улыбкой, раскручивая йо-йо и игнорируя драматичный вздох Кота в ответ на шутку.  
      - Я так горжусь тобой.  
      - Сосредоточься!  
      - Идиоты! – заверещала Хлоя, вонзая каблуки в мрамор снова и снова, пока камень не треснул под ее ногами. – Недалекие, бесполезные ДУРАКИ! Адриан принадлежит мне, МНЕ!  
      После последнего вскрика Королева подняла руки в перчатках, и из ее ладоней начали вылетать тысячи металлических пчел. Нацелив жала на Ледибаг, они устремились вперед.  
      Диск йо-йо вспыхнул, наполняясь энергией, и Ледибаг стремительно закрутила его перед собой, защищаясь от их атак, однако пчелы давили численностью и вскоре начали оттеснять ее назад.  
      - Акума в ее жакете, Кот! Сорви его!  
      - Положись на меня! – отозвался он, сорвавшись со своего места возле двери.  
      Королева, заметив, что Нуар движется к ней, взмыла к потолку, прекратив атаковать Ледибаг, однако все пчелы, которых она уже выпустила, продолжили нападать на героиню.  
      - Куда полетела, вечеринка только начинается!  
      Глаза Хлои расширились, когда Кот подлетел вверх с помощью своего удлинившегося жезла и врезался в нее, толкая все выше и выше, пока не пришпилил ее к стеклянному потолку.  
      Нуар схватился было за жакет Хлои, но тут же отпрянул назад, когда она замахнулась на него бронированной рукой. Однако, к его удивлению, Хлоя вовсе не пыталась его ударить, вместо этого она схватилась за капюшон и сорвала его с его головы.  
      - Обрати внимание на дождь, паршивый БРОДЯГА! – прокричала она и ударила той же рукой в потолок, разбивая стекло.  
      - КОТ! – крикнула Ледибаг, но он уже падал, так резко шарахнувшись прочь от воды, хлынувшей сквозь дыру, что выпустил из рук свой посох.  
      Кот Нуар шумно впечатался в пол вместе с Хлоей, оседлавшей его.  
      Ее тяжелые металлические ноги врезались ему в грудь, и его ребра пронзила жгучая боль. В голове помутилось от стремительного и чересчур близкого знакомства с мраморным полом. И вдобавок ко всему он сильно дрожал. Он и Хлоя все еще находились под дырой, и дождь намочил его голову. Акума ударила его еще раз, а потом ее сбросила с него Ледибаг.  
      Кот Нуар мог выдержать боль от ударов. Он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что постоянно получает травмы, защищая Париж, но _дождь_ был совсем другим делом.   
      Нуар чувствовал себя больным и слабым, отползая от ливневых струй так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Каждый мускул в его теле был напряжен и взывал к побегу. Он пробыл под дождем недолго, но его волосы уже были мокрыми. Кот вцепился в них, стараясь выжать из них воду. Ему нужно было встать. Сейчас он был не на простой прогулке по парижским крышам, а находился посреди сражения. Ледибаг _нуждалась_ в его помощи. Пчелы продолжали жалить ее, и она пыталась защитить глаза. Королева направляла в нее атаку за атакой.  
      Ледибаг звала его, пытаясь понять, в порядке ли он, несмотря на то, что сама находилась в опасности.   
      Кот Нуар поднялся с пола. Его ноги дрожали и были готовы подломиться в любой момент. Он с трудом сглотнул и стиснул зубы, борясь с жутким тошнотворным чувством, охватившим его. Шатаясь, он бросился к сражающимся, накинув капюшон обратно на голову. Пусть капюшон больше и не мог защитить его от влаги, так Нуар чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
      Королева стояла к нему спиной, со злобой нападая на его леди. ЕГО леди. Из-за акумы оба его талисмана удачи оказались в опасности, и Кот жаждал мести. Ничто не могло остановить его - ни она, ни дождь, ни Хищная Моль.  
      Хлоя почувствовала, как жакет разрывается у нее на спине и взвизгнула от ужаса. Острые когти Кота Нуара разодрали его на клочки, и он отбросил остатки жакета прочь. Вместе с визгом Королевы в музее раздался тихий звон. Металлические пчелы начали беспомощно падать на пол.  
      Ледибаг опустила руки, которыми прикрывала лицо, и потрясенно уставилась на своего партнера. Он стоял твердо, несмотря на то, что его тело сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь. Из разодранного жакета вылетела черная бабочка, и Ледибаг очистила отвратительное создание от зла. После этого она исправила окружающий мир, стерев из него все повреждения, нанесенные во время боя с акумой, и взглянула наверх. Дыра в потолке музея исчезла, как и пчелы с пола.  
      Хлоя приняла привычный вид. Она ошеломленно сидела на полу, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
      - Ч-что? Где я? Что случилось?.. Ты! – она ткнула пальцем в сторону Кота. – Скажи мне, что произошло и почему я здесь?  
      Нуар промолчал, все еще стараясь успокоиться и справиться с противным чувством слабости, переполняющим его тело.  
      - Случилась атака акумы, Хлоя, - негромко сказала Ледибаг, - но сейчас все в порядке. Нам нужно идти. Позвони кому-нибудь, чтобы тебя забрали отсюда.  
      Она оставила Хлою сидеть на полу, слишком обеспокоенная за Кота, чтобы пререкаться с дочкой мэра или подробно объяснять ей, что произошло. Конечно, акума, завладевший ей, был сильным, и Хлое нужно было рассказать об этом, но сейчас важнее всего было позаботиться о Коте.  
      Ледибаг закинула руку Нуара себе на плечи, позволяя ему опереться на нее, и быстро повела его вглубь музея. Найдя безопасное место, в котором можно было спокойно отдохнуть, она потащила Кота туда, игнорируя его протесты.  
      - Я в порядке, правда, все хорошо.  
      - Врешь, - решительно припечатала Ледибаг, заставив его сесть в кресло, - будь серьезным, тебе больно? Когда ты упал… на это было довольно жутко смотреть.  
      - Ох, не волнуйся обо мне, моя леди. Меня не смогут серьезно ранить, пока у меня есть талисманы удачи, - слабо пошутил Нуар.  
      Ледибаг чуть улыбнулась с облегчением, а потом приподняла бровь.  
      - _Талисманы_ удачи?  
      - Не важно, - отмахнулся Кот Нуар, чувствуя, что слабость слегка отступила. Пощупав свои ребра, он доложил: - Переломов нет. Со мной все будет нормально после того, как я высохну. Но сначала я хочу проверить в порядке ли Маринетт.  
      - Ни в коем случае, - резко сказала Ледибаг, - сейчас ты отменишь трансформацию и пойдешь **домой**. Я сама ее проведаю.  
      Кот тряхнул головой и вскочил с кресла, стараясь удержаться на дрожащих ногах.  
      - Я пойду.  
      - А я сказала: нет. В этот раз я тебе уступать не буду. Ни за что на свете.  
      Нуар сердито посмотрел на нее, так что она добавила:  
      - Я пойду и лично проверю, как Маринетт. Я дам ей позвонить тебе, хорошо? Звонок будет с видео, и ты сможешь сам убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Она бы не хотела, чтобы ты подвергал себя опасности.  
      Кот раздраженно заворчал, но сдался. Ледибаг была права, и ему пришлось признать, что то, что он волнуется за Маринетт, не значит, что ему можно игнорировать ее просьбу. Ледибаг тоже за него беспокоилась, и Нуар понимал, что ей и Маринетт будет легче, если он просто вернется домой.  
      - Хорошо. Спасибо… сегодня ты спасла мою шкуру несколько раз.  
      - Ты и сам неплохо справлялся, кошак, просто иди уже домой и высушись хорошенько, ладно?  
      Кот Нуар дождался, когда Ледибаг уйдет, а потом отменил трансформацию и поймал Плагга в ладони.   
      Адриан продолжал чувствовать болезненную слабость даже без костюма, но знал, что квами сейчас намного хуже, чем ему.   
      - Я с тобой, дружище. Я высушу тебя и согрею, и куплю гору сыра, как и обещал.  
      - И лучше бы этому сыру быть отличным, - простучал зубами Плагг, благодарный за тепло, которым делился с ним Адриан, завернувший его в свою футболку.  
      - Я куплю самый сильно пахнущий сыр, который найду.  
  
  
      Маринетт выжидала положенное время, сидя в своей комнате. С помощью Тикки она так распределила силу камня Чудес, что от ее трансформации осталось только переговорное устройство, избавив ее от костюма и маски. Ей нужно было очень сильно сосредоточиться, чтобы добиться этого.  
      Маринетт поправила волосы так, чтобы они прикрывали ее ныне пятнистые серьги, глубоко вздохнула и начала звонить Коту Нуару.  
      Он ответил после первого же гудка.  
      - Маринетт, - Кот вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь тому, что его леди выполнила обещание.  
Он видел, что дизайнер цела и невредима.  
      - Привет! – ответила она. – Ледибаг разрешила мне позвонить тебе. Она сказала, что ты волновался.  
      - Да, я беспокоился за тебя. Рад, что ты в порядке.  
      Маринетт была поражена тем, что он держался спокойно и не пытался с ней флиртовать. Она будто увидела его совсем с иной стороны.   
      - Где Ледибаг? – спросил Нуар, пытаясь найти ее на заднем плане.  
      - Ох, эм, она… она внизу! – быстро сочинила Маринетт. – Мои родители очень обрадовались тому, что к нам в гости зашла супергероиня, и они там угощают ее печеньем и булочками.  
      - О, я тоже хочу печенье, - пошутил Кот и обрадовался, когда увидел, что это развеселило Маринетт. – Еще раз спасибо за капюшон. Он отлично защищал меня. Я вымок только потому, что Королевна содрала его с меня.  
      - Я подумаю, можно ли это как-то предотвратить, - ответила Маринетт, - но не думаю, что таких ситуаций удастся избежать.  
      Она повернула голову, сделав вид, что смотрит на дверь.  
      - Мне нужно идти. Кажется, мама хочет, чтобы мы сфотографировались все вместе.  
      - Хорошо, постарайся держаться подальше от неприятностей, принцесса, - промурлыкал Кот Нуар, и Маринетт закатила глаза.   
      Ну вот, снова он ведет себя как обычно. Что ж, двое могут играть в эту игру, и у нее сейчас было отличное настроение.  
      - Если мне надо держаться подальше от неприятностей, то что насчет тебя? – поинтересовалась она, чуть наклонив голову и одарив его усмешкой. – До свидания, мой _принц_.  
      Она секунду полюбовалась на то, каким смущенным и очаровательным стал выглядеть Кот, совершенно не ожидавший такого ответа, а потом прервала звонок.  
      Тикки вылетела из ее сережек и плюхнулась на кровать. Она едва могла открыть глаза от усталости.  
      - Это было жестоко, - простонала она, - просто дай ему номер своего мобильного.  
  
  
      Кот Нуар, вернее теперь уже Адриан, сидел в своей комнате с довольно сильно покрасневшим лицом. Какое-то время он просто смотрел в пространство перед собой пустым взглядом, пока Плагг возился в стопке полотенец, а потом начал неуверенно улыбаться. Вскоре улыбка превратилась в широкую усмешку, а потом Адриан расхохотался так, что его смех эхом отразился от стен комнаты.   
      Плагг с любопытством посмотрел на своего подопечного и улыбнулся себе под нос. В комнате… стало теплее. Она будто перестала быть слишком большой для маленького квами и его мальчика.  
      Помощница отца Адриана, Натали, не часто слышала смех в этом доме. В этот момент она как раз проходила мимо комнаты Адриана, собираясь перейти к наименее любимой части своей работы – разговору с его отцом. Однако как бы тяжело на душе ей ни было, она почувствовала себя немного легче, после того, как услышала, как мальчик веселится.  
      «Этому дому нужно больше радости,» - подумала она про себя, с сожалением уходя дальше.  
      Адриан с размаху уселся на вертящийся стул у стола и закрутился на нем, как ребенок, продолжая смеяться.  
      - О-о-о, кто-то счастлив, - проворковал Плагг.  
      Почувствовав в себе достаточно сил, он подлетел к столу и приземлился на компьютерную клавиатуру.  
      - Сегодня был хороший день, - просто ответил Адриан, опустив ноги на пол и затормозив вращение, а потом снял Плагга с клавиш, чтобы тот перестал беспорядочно набирать буквы в строке поиска.  
      - И все благодаря милашке из твоего класса, да? – квами захихикал, заметив, что его слова заставили Адриана снова покраснеть. – Знаешь, ты так и не ответил Нино утром, но я-то знаю. Ты считаешь ее милой.  
      Плагг удивился, когда Адриан нервно отвел взгляд.  
      - Да, и что?  
      - О-О-О! – восхитился квами, замахав лапками и запрыгав в руках у мальчика.  
      - Ш-ш-ш, - зашипел Адриан; его лицо вспыхнуло еще сильнее, - это все равно не важно.  
      - Почему это? Мне она нравится, так что у тебя есть мое разрешение.  
      - Это не важно, потому что мы с ней дружим только **день** , и еще мне не нужно твое разрешение! Кроме того, где ты был раньше, когда я познакомился с Ледибаг?  
      - Так я только что дал тебе разрешение, разве нет? – туманно ответил квами, развеселившись от того, какой же Адриан недогадливый.  
      Его подопечный одарил его раздраженным и растерянным взглядом и явно был готов потребовать объяснений, но тут Плагг воскликнул:  
      - Сыр! Ты обещал! И ты промочил меня сегодня насквозь!  
      Адриан закатил глаза, усадил Плагга обратно на стол и встал со стула.  
      - Я принесу с кухни то, что осталось, а завтра куплю еще, хорошо?  
      Плагг молча сидел на холодной столешнице, пока Адриан не вышел из комнаты.  
      - Ох, идиотище, ты влюбился в нее дважды! – фыркнул он вслух, когда мальчик уже не мог его услышать.  
      Плагг рассмеялся и долго не мог остановиться, как всегда, поражаясь проблемам, которые люди сами себе выдумывают. Еще он похвалил себя за сообразительность. Похоже, он догадался обо всем даже раньше Тикки. Сейчас для него было очевидно, кем на самом деле является Ледибаг. Его мальчику все же немного везет. Или дело в удаче Ледибаг? Конечно, он мог рассказать Адриану о своих догадках, но посчитал, что держать его в неведении будет гораздо веселее.  
      Какая же запутанная вся эта любовь. Сыр намного проще.


	4. Глава 4.

      Адриан сел на свое место рядом с Нино и сразу обратил внимание вот на что: во-первых, Хлоя отказывалась даже смотреть в его сторону, а во-вторых, место Маринетт пустовало.   
      Адриан пришел довольно поздно. Первый урок вот-вот должен был начаться, так что почти все его одноклассники уже должны были быть здесь. Правда, Маринетт часто опаздывала на занятия, так же как и он сам.  
      Адриан постарался быть терпеливым и в течение пары минут, остававшихся до начала урока, краем глаза наблюдал за Хлоей. Она выглядела мрачной… но это было ожидаемо. То, что он и Ледибаг изгнали акуму, не означало, что они решили проблему. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас она не угрожала его жизни.   
      Адриан еще раз покосился на Хлою. Она сверлила взглядом поверхность своей парты, но не отпускала громких комментариев и не пыталась кого-то унизить, как это обычно бывало. Ему было немного жаль ее, но он знал, что ему следует оставить все как есть. Но если Маринетт опять окажется в опасности, тогда он точно не останется в стороне.  
      Первый урок шел полным ходом, а Маринетт так и не появилась. Адриан забеспокоился, что его приглашение пообедать так напугало ее, что она даже не пришла в школу. Однако это не соответствовало ее образу, сложившемуся у него после нескольких часов общения с ней. Маринетт была застенчивой и осторожной, но также - храброй и немного упрямой. Может быть, атака акумы как-то на нее повлияла? Нет, вряд ли. Она не была в опасности, Ледибаг позаботилась об этом. Может быть, Маринетт не хотелось снова сталкиваться с Хлоей? Но и на это не было похоже…  
      Нино легонько похлопал его по руке, привлекая внимание к записке, которую ему передали. На одной стороне бумажки четко виднелось «А», так что Адриан понял, что она от Алии. Когда он развернул записку, у него упало сердце.  
      Маринетт заболела.  
      Алия заметила, что Адриан приуныл, читая ее записку. Его плечи слегка опустились, а пальцы ослабили хватку на бумажке.  
      «Маринетт просила передать, что она очень сожалеет. Ей пришлось остаться дома, потому что она плохо себя чувствует. Наверное, она простудилась, промокнув вчера под дождем».  
      Адриан взглянул на Алию и кивнул ей, показав, что прочитал сообщение, однако с ответом пока не торопился.  
      Он не слышал ни слова из того, что говорил учитель. Его мучило чувство вины. Это из-за него Маринетт долго пробыла под дождем и в итоге заболела. После всего, что она сделала и через что прошла ради него, в награду ей досталась болезнь, где тут справедливость?  
      Зная Маринетт (по крайней мере, Адриан предпочитал думать, что он ее знает), он понимал, что она, скорее всего, чувствует себя ужасно. Не только физически, но и морально из-за того, что была вынуждена пропустить обед с ним. Она всегда заботилась о других людях в первую очередь и только потом – о себе. Сейчас он больше беспокоился за ее душевное состояние, чем за ее здоровье.  
      Адриан не удивился бы, узнав, что Алия последовательно описывает Маринетт его реакцию с помощью смс.   
      Неожиданно его лицо приняло решительное выражение, и он написал: «Можешь дать номер Маринетт?»  
      Передав записку обратно, Адриан задумался. Следующим уроком была биология, и ему нужно было сдать по ней курсовую работу. После биологии начнется обеденный перерыв. После этого по расписанию - физкультура, физика и математика. У него отличные оценки по этим предметам, так что…  
      Он снова получил записку. Прочитав ее и проигнорировав подмигивающий смайлик, Адриан сохранил указанный номер в телефоне, когда учитель отвернулся. Он с трудом подавил порыв сохранить контакт под именем «Принцесса» и назвал его просто «Маринетт». Потом Адриан спрятал телефон и решил подстраховаться, спросив совета у человека, который лучше всего знал Маринетт.  
      Алия взяла записку у Нино (он был у них посредником при условии, что мог читать все, что Адриан и Алия писали друг другу) и приподняла бровь, заметив мечтательное выражение на его лице. Прочитав то, что Адриан написал ей, она тут же поняла, почему он так отреагировал.  
      «Как думаешь, насколько сильно Маринетт разозлится, если я прогуляю уроки и зайду к ней?»  
      Алия аж подскочила на месте от такого вопроса. Однако когда учитель повернулся на звук, ее лицо было каменно-спокойным. Мастерски сдержав свои эмоции, пока учитель не перестал смотреть в ее сторону, она поспешно застрочила ответ.  
      «Она будет так польщена и обрадована, что ты решил прийти проведать ее, что, возможно, упустит это из виду. Но честно предупреждаю: она наверняка смутится, если ты увидишь ее растрепанной и больной».  
      Алия подавила вздох. Ей ужасно хотелось отправить Адриана к Маринетт с розой в зубах, но она понимала, что это только перепугает ее подругу до смерти.  
      Адриан нахмурился, читая записку. Честно говоря, после того, как у него появилась идея проведать Маринетт, у него не осталось сомнений в том, как ему следует поступить. Он знал, что отец, вероятнее всего, накажет его за прогул, но для него было важнее то, что его визит вызовет у Маринетт улыбку. Самым оптимальным было бы прийти к ней в гости с супом или чем-нибудь подобным и проверить, как она себя чувствует. Однако сильнее всего Адриану хотелось найти повод просто пообщаться с ней хотя бы пару часов. Идея провести время в уютной булочной вместе с застенчивой девочкой, пусть даже и больной, вместо того, чтобы просиживать штаны на уроках, казалась крайне заманчивой. Адриан решил действовать по обстоятельствам и быстро уйти, если Маринетт не захочет компании, однако надеялся, что ему все же удастся задержаться у нее на какое-то время.  
      «Тогда я предупрежу ее, чтобы она смогла заранее причесаться и все такое? Спасибо, Алия».  
      Прочитав записку Адриана, Алия встретилась взглядом с Нино, и они вместе тихо прибалдели от такого поворота событий.   
      Маринетт точно хватит удар. И пусть бы в хорошем смысле.  
  
  
      Маринетт застонала, лежа в депрессии в кровати. У нее гудела голова, и жутко першило в горле. После стольких недель безнадежной влюбленности у нее наконец-то появился шанс пойти пообедать с Адрианом, и она его упустила. Сегодня ее голос звучал так, что она не смогла бы притвориться, что она в порядке, и надеяться, что Адриан или учитель или еще кто-нибудь ничего не заметят. В висках пульсировала боль, нос заложило, но больше всего проблем доставляла боль в горле.  
      «И боль в сердце,» - драматично добавила она про себя.  
      - Ох, Маринетт, пожалуйста, взбодрись, - тихо заговорила Тикки, стараясь не усугубить головную боль подопечной своим звонким голоском, - ты же знаешь, что можешь перенести вашу встречу, Адриан поймет.  
      - Я так ждала этого, Тикки… - проныла Маринетт хрипло и гнусаво, - это было бы идеально. Вчера Адриан проводил меня домой, заступился за меня и был таким добрым, и… ух.  
      Она отвернулась и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Тикки нежно потрепала ее по волосам. Маринетт была благодарна за поддержку, но легче ей не стало.  
      - Адриан волновался за тебя! – весело напомнила ей квами. – Он заинтересовался тобой и тем, что ты любишь. Он беспокоился за твою безопасность и сам пригласил тебя пообедать! Маринетт, я думаю, ты действительно привлекла его внимание!  
      - Да это так! – пробубнила Маринетт. – Мы столько с ним говорили, и я даже умудрилась не выставить себя полной дурой. Мы начали становиться друзьями!  
      - Ты серьезно считаешь, что один пропущенный день это изменит?  
      - Я не знаю… Я просто хотела пойти пообедать с Адрианом! – воскликнула Маринетт.  
      Ее голос сорвался, и она неприятно раскашлялась. Тут мобильный, лежащий на простыне, завибрировал, наверное, в десятый раз за утро. Скорее всего, ей опять что-то написала Алия.  
      - Тебе пришло еще одно смс, - сообщила Тикки неожиданно самодовольным тоном.  
      - Мхм, - только и услышала она в ответ.  
      - Тебе стоит его прочитать.  
      Маринетт повернула голову, чтобы лучше слышать то, что говорит квами.  
      - Наверное, это Алия пишет, как сильно он разозлился.  
      - А я так не думаю-ю-ю, - весело пропела Тикки, чем вызвала у Маринетт достаточно интереса, чтобы потянуться к мобильному и повернуть его так, чтобы суметь прочитать сообщение.  
      Она прищурилась, пытаясь разобрать крошечные светящиеся буквы.  
      - Привет, Маринетт. Это Адриа… ААААА!  
      Маринетт в бессмысленной панике отбросила телефон, вскричав так громко, что ее голос сорвался, и она не смогла больше издать ни звука.  
      Тикки радостно захихикала, быстро подлетела к мобильному и притащила его обратно смущенной владелице.  
      - Я же говорила, что Адриан беспокоится за тебя! Я говорила! Читай!  
      Маринетт села прямо, крепко вцепившись в телефон, и изо всех сил постаралась игнорировать свое отвратительное самочувствие.  
      - Привет, Маринетт. Это Адриан. Я взял твой номер у Алии. Надеюсь, ты не против. Как ты? Мне очень жаль, что ты заболела. Мое дурацкое падение вчера явно все ухудшило. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся из-за обеда! Мы сходим куда-нибудь, как только ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Но это не единственная причина, по которой я тебе написал. Я подумал, что, если я зайду перекусить в вашу булочную во время обеденного перерыва и проведаю тебя. Будет ли это нормально?  
      Тикки рассмеялась, описав в воздухе круг над телефоном.  
      - О-о-о, да! Скажи ему «да»!  
      Квами выждала мгновение, а потом посмотрела на Маринетт и забавно надулась, когда увидела, что та застыла в шоке.   
      Тикки вздохнула, а потом метнулась к ее лицу и окликнула:  
      - Маринетт!  
      Девочка вздрогнула от громкого звука, который произвела, казалось бы, такая маленькая квами, сглотнула, несмотря на боль в горле и залепетала в панике:  
      - Я-я же болею, я уверена, что ужасно выгляжу, я…  
      Тикки заставила ее замолчать, тронув лапкой щеку.  
      - Ничего подобного! Теплый душ, кружка чая и чистая одежда все исправят! Он знает, что ты болеешь, так что от тебя требуется только опрятность и ничего больше.  
      Квами приземлилась на кровать и запрыгала, требуя, чтобы Маринетт вняла ей.  
      - Я не позволю тебе отказать ему! Он же такой милый!  
      - Я-я хочу согласиться, но…  
      - Так сделай это!  
      Маринетт уставилась на смс, которое все еще было открыто на экране ее телефона. Ей ужасно хотелось напечатать «Да!», но она обнаружила, что невероятно разнервничалась.  
      Тикки шумно выдохнула, усевшись на одеяле, и переплела лапки на груди.  
      - В чем проблема? Это же здорово!  
      - Да! Это замечательно, это… Адриан такой потрясающий, Тикки.  
      - Ты так говоришь, будто сама не такая же.  
      Квами взглянула на нее с такой нежной и искренней заботой, что Маринетт не смогла возразить ей.  
      - Ты Ледибаг! Ты красивая, милая и храбрая! Просто напиши ему «да»!  
      Маринетт вздохнула и подтянула колени к груди, раздраженно пробормотав:  
      - Ледибаг здесь нет. Я сейчас не в костюме.  
      - Это не отменяет того факта, что ты Ледибаг, - твердо сказала Тикки, - девочка, которая постоянно спасает людей и сражается с плохими парнями, - это _ты_ , это Маринетт! Вся ее грация и очарование принадлежат тебе! Ты супергероиня!  
      Маринетт мягко улыбнулась, и в ее глазах появилась печаль.  
      - Не я, а мы, Тикки.  
      Квами помотала головой.  
      - Я отвечаю только за костюм, а ты – за героизм, - Тикки подлетела к лицу Маринетт и зависла у нее перед глазами, вложив в следующие свои слова столько искренности и значимости, сколько девочка ни разу не слышала от нее до этого. – Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь, и у тебя трудности с осознанием собственной важности. Ты не говоришь об этом, но я знаю, что то, что вчера сказала Хлоя, действительно задело тебя. Однако я знаю, что она не права, и Адриан это знает, и Кот Нуар тоже. Хлоя ошибается насчет настоящей тебя, насчет Маринетт! Единственный человек, который думает, что она сказала правду, - это ты, и это глупо!  
      Квами ласково шлепнула девочку по носу.  
      - Ты можешь сколько угодно нервничать, но ты не должна думать, что ты не ровня Адриану, что ты его недостойна. Ты считаешь маску какой-то лучшей версией себя, но это не так! Ни на мгновение Ледибаг не прекращает быть Маринетт, а Маринетт – Ледибаг. Ты и есть герой, и я знаю, что у тебя достаточно смелости, чтобы сказать Адриану «да».  
      Таким образом, дело уже было не в приглашении пообедать и не в том, что Маринетт было трудно решиться встретиться с Адрианом, не выглядя при этом ходячим недоразумением. Теперь… все свелось к тому, дать ли самой себе шанс.  
      - Боже… - прошептала Маринетт; ее внезапно охватил шквал эмоций. – Отличная речь.  
      - Спасибо, - гордо ответила Тикки и почти сразу же вернулась к своему обычному оживленному поведению, - я приберегала ее на крайний случай.  
      - Я так и поняла, - Маринетт рассмеялась, хватая ртом воздух из-за заложенного носа. Она была тронута словами квами, но нашла в себе силы поддразнить ее: - Это было немного чересчур для того, чтобы просто уговорить меня встретиться с Адрианом.  
      - Это нужно было сказать, - защитилась Тикки, с радостью наблюдая, как Маринетт начала набирать ответ.  
      Какой бы серьезной ни была «речь» квами, Маринетт не могла сказать, что она прозвучала не к месту… ей необходимо было услышать это. Она почувствовала себя более уверенно после слов Тикки.  
      - Спасибо, Тикки… это много для меня значит.  
      Квами промолчала, только весело хмыкнула и забралась к ней за пазуху.  
      Маринетт перечитала набранное сообщение, проверив текст на наличие опечаток, и отправила его, потом встала и направилась в душ, оставив на экране открытое окно переписки.  
      «Огромное спасибо за то, что ты хочешь проведать меня, - было написано там, - буду рада увидеть тебя в булочной, но, пожалуйста, прости, если я буду ужасно выглядеть! Увидимся».  
  
  
      Адриан тяжело вздохнул, войдя в кабинет биологии. Нино и Алия шли за ним попятам.  
      - Да ладно вам уже…  
      - Ох, вот только не пытайся так отделаться от нас, это же очевидно! Что происходит между вами двумя? – наседала на него Алия, все еще держа телефон в руке.  
      Она попыталась что-то выведать у Маринетт, но та ни в какую не отвечала на ее вопросы, так что теперь она присоединилась к Нино, который старался узнать правду у друга.  
      - Ничего! – наверное, в сотый раз повторил Адриан, но по-прежнему краснея, как в первый. – Я беспокоюсь за нее, потому что она мой друг, и хочу проведать ее, вот и все.  
      - Проведать ее, это само собой, - признал Нино, - но ты хочешь прогулять уроки, чтобы позависать с ней. Это совсем другое дело!  
      - Нет, не другое. Я просто собираюсь сходить и подбодрить заболевшего друга. В этом нет ничего интересного!  
      - Как и в ней, - тихо пробормотал кто-то себе под нос.  
      Адриан резко повернул голову, уловив мелочный комментарий, который Нино и Алия не смогли услышать.  
      - В чем твоя проблема, Хлоя?! – невольно вырвалось у него, прежде чем он успел задуматься о последствиях.  
      Адриан сказал это громко, так что все присутствующие в классе услышали его возражение против реплики, которую почти никто не разобрал.  
      Хлоя резко повернулась, явно удивленная тем, что ее подловили. Она выглядела слегка смущенной тем, что Адриан осадил ее так агрессивно, но гнев и неверие в его зарождающуюся дружбу с Маринетт придали ей смелости стоять на своем.  
      - Я сказала, что она неинтересная, - фыркнула она, стремительно возвращаясь к своему привычному задиристому поведению, – Маринетт – просто какая-то серая мышь, пустое место, я не понимаю, какое тебе до нее дело.  
      Все ученики повскакали со своих мест и окружили спорщиков.   
      Хлоя стояла одна против троих друзей несколько мгновений, но потом Сабрина встала у нее за плечом, хотя явно колебалась перед тем, как подойти к ней.  
      - Заткнись, Хлоя, не говори таких вещей о Маринетт! – воскликнул Нино, и его немедленно поддержала Алия.  
      - Ты ничего о ней не знаешь! Маринетт в сто раз лучше, чем какая-то задавака, которая скорее затеет ссору, чем сделает что-то важное. Затевать свары – это единственное, что ты умеешь делать сама, а все остальное за тебя делает папочка!   
      Алия говорила вызывающе и бесстрашно, ведь дело касалось ее подруги. Ей многое хотелось высказать этой невыносимой стерве.  
      Хлоя картинно поперхнулась от возмущения.  
      - Я просто говорю то, что все и так уже знают. Она недотепа! Она абсолютно жалкая. Кому-то вроде Адриана не следует даже глядеть в ее сторону.  
      - Не говори за меня, Хлоя, - мрачно сказал Адриан, разозлившись сильнее всех присутствующих, - я собираюсь кое-что прояснить так, чтобы у тебя не возникло никаких проблем с пониманием, - он сделал шаг вперед, и все уставились на него, - оставь Маринетт в покое. Я не позволю тебе говорить о ней плохо или делать вид, что ты лучше всех, потому что ты ничем не лучше. Ты продолжаешь говорить, будто я принадлежу тебе, будто ты что-то обо мне знаешь, но я скорее сто раз схожу куда-нибудь с Маринетт, чем пожелаю тебе доброго утра, поэтому замолчи и перестань к ней цепляться!  
      Все были ошарашены тем, насколько пылко он говорил. Обычно Адриан был милым, вежливым, очаровательным и добрым. Никто в классе еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы он до этого дня говорил так с кем-нибудь, даже с Хлоей, хотя, честно говоря, она этого заслуживала.  
      Класс оживился. Одноклассники не могли сказать ничего плохого о Маринетт, но ни у кого не возникло трудностей с тем, чтобы найти плохое слово для Хлои.  
      - Да, прекрати это!  
      - Отстань от Маринетт!  
      - Кто вообще захочет иметь дело с твоими истериками?!  
      Все, кроме Сабрины и Хлои, встали за спиной Адриана, ясно показывая, на чьей они стороне.  
      - Идиоты! – закричала Хлоя со слезами на глазах. – Вы же знаете, что я права!  
      - А НУ ВСЕ ПО МЕСТАМ!  
      Их учитель наконец-то пришел, и ему совершенно не понравилось то, что они устроили в классе. Крики были слышны еще в коридоре, и хотя ужасное поведение Хлои вызывало у учителя отвращение, действовал он всегда по одному заведенному распорядку.  
      - Алия, Нино, Адриан, Хлоя! Идите в кабинет директора СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!  
      - Это все из-за Хлои! – заговорила Алия. – Все просто возражали ей!  
      Большая часть класса поддержала ее, но учитель отрицательно покачал головой и громко повторил:  
      - СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!  
      Адриан развернулся и первым вышел из кабинета. Остальные трое спорщиков последовали за ним. Он был в ярости, но также чувствовал тревогу. Мог ли кто-то быть одержимым акумой дважды? Адриан очень надеялся, что нет, однако не жалел о своем поступке. Может быть, он и хватил лишку, но Хлоя сама напросилась, и он был бы не против еще раз сразиться с той королевой пчел.  
      По дороге к директору они не говорили друг с другом. Хлоя позвонила своему папе, как только они вышли из кабинета биологии, и директор все еще говорил по телефону, когда они вошли в его кабинет. Ситуация обернулась так, как Адриан и подозревал.   
      - Мсье, да, мсье. Я понимаю. Но ваша дочь… нет, мсье, учитель уведомил меня перед тем, как вы позвонили. Ваша дочь послужила причиной конфликта и… - несчастный директор промокнул лоб грязным платком.  
      Нино посмотрел на Алию, как бы говоря «фу!».  
      Директор, казалось, изо всех сил старался переубедить мэра. Он жестом пригласил детей сесть, но никто этого не сделал.   
      Адриану было ясно, что никто не возражает против того, что он выступил против Хлои, но уйти безнаказанным за это было очень трудно, ведь мэр города и глава, спонсирующий образование, держали школу в ежовых рукавицах.  
      - Нет, мсье, вам не нужно приезжать, у меня все под контролем, но вы должны понять, что Хлоя так же... нет, мсье, я настаиваю, что вам не нужно появляться в кампусе. Я все улажу, спасибо, до свидания.  
      Директор завершил звонок и быстро обратился к ученикам, зная, что у него осталось мало времени до приезда мэра.  
      - Вы все главные участники ссоры и все будете наказаны, - прямо сказал он и замахал руками, пытаясь успокоить Хлою, Нино и Алию, которые тут же начали протестовать. Адриан же молчал. – Однако я не считаю, что школа должна решать, какие меры нужно принять по отношению к вам. Мы уведомили об этом инциденте ваших родителей.  
      Директор ненавидел то, что он мало чем может помочь ученикам, но знал, что не сможет хоть как-нибудь наказать Хлою и не расхлебывать после этого неприятные последствия. Лучшее, что он мог сделать – это наказать всех или не наказывать никого, и после этого надеяться, что хорошие дети не попадут в неприятности. Да, это было неправильно, но по-другому он поступить не мог.   
      Нино и Алия тут же вскинулись, а Хлоя выглядела довольной.  
      - Она словесно изводила ученицу! – воскликнула Алия, требуя, чтобы ее выслушали. – Хлоя заслуживает наказания!  
      - Они набросились на меня! – возразила Хлоя, и они с Алией стали пытаться перекричать друг друга.  
      Нино бурлил от негодования, но, взглянув на Адриана, заметил, что тот по-прежнему молчит.  
      Адриан понимал, в каком положении находится директор, но это не оправдывало его решения. Его взбесило, что он оказался в этой ситуации только потому, что какой-то малодушный человек не может сказать «нет» своей дочке и меняет и нарушает ради нее любые правила. Адриан не понимал, как такой человек вообще стал мэром.  
      Он вздохнул и вышел из кабинета, пока остальные продолжали спорить.  
      Адриан слышал, как директор зовет его, так же как и Нино, но возвращаться не стал. Раз его отцу сообщили о случившемся, у него уже неприятности. Единственное, что отец поймет, так это то, что он ввязался в какой-то конфликт, и прибегнет к стандартным методам. Сын сделал что-то не так – домашний арест на неделю.  
      И это было единственным проявлением отцовства с его стороны.  
      Адриан больше не видел смысла оставаться в школе, раз у него уже появились проблемы, так что забрал свои вещи, и вышел из кампуса под дождь, раскрыв зонт. Вытащив телефон, он проигнорировал смс от Нино и открыл контакт Маринетт.  
      «Я приду немного раньше, скоро увидимся».  
  
  
      - ОН ВЫШЕЛ ЧУТЬ ЛИ НЕ НА ЧАС РАНЬШЕ!  
      Маринетт какое-то время металась по комнате, но потом обессиленно села, так как активные движения заставили ее почувствовать себя хуже.  
      Тикки покачала головой.  
      - Ну и что? Ты же уже готова. Ты выглядишь мило, твое горло стало меньше болеть, и ты не хрипишь так сильно, как несколько часов назад. Все нормально!  
      Маринетт не чувствовала себя такой уж милой, ведь она была в своей повседневной одежде. Да и ее физическое самочувствие, скорее всего, влияло на ее восприятие. Ей было лучше, но, в целом, она по-прежнему ощущала недомогание.  
      Немного успокоившись, она ненадолго выглянула в окно.  
      - У нас сейчас по расписанию биология, почему же Адриан уже идет сюда?  
      Тикки весело описала круг по комнате.  
      - Может быть, он решил прогулять уроки, чтобы увидеться с тобой? Как романтично!  
      Маринетт покраснела и замотала головой.  
      - Вряд ли. Адриан не стал бы так поступать только для того, чтобы прийти и проведать меня. Наверное, что-то случилось.  
      Она замолчала, задумавшись. Она надеялась, что в школе все в порядке, но ей нужно будет спросить Адриана об этом, когда он придет. К ней домой.  
      В ней снова поднялась паника, которая поулеглась с тех пор, как Адриан написал ей в первый раз. Маринетт в сотый раз оглядела комнату, чтобы убедиться, что нигде не лежит никакой ужасно смущающей фотографии. Она уже поменяла обои на рабочем столе компьютера и накрепко приклеила ватман с дневным расписанием Адриана к потолку. Потом будет трудно отодрать его оттуда, но она _ни за что_ не собиралась рисковать и позволять ему развернуться. Тогда Адриан ни за что не заговорит с ней снова.  
      Ее родители усердно трудились в булочной, хотя из-за непогоды посетителей было мало. Прямо сейчас они пекли свежий хлеб и пирожные для Адриана, но по всему выходило, что они не успеют приготовить их к его приходу, раз он уже вышел из школы.  
      Маринетт улыбнулась, когда вспомнила, как обрадовалась мама, когда она сказала ей, что одноклассник придет проведать ее. Папа тут же начал отпускать шутки по этому поводу, но тоже явно был в восторге. Маринетт пришлось пригрозить родителям, чтобы они вели себя сдержанно при Адриане.  
      - Никаких шуток! Никакого давления, пожалуйста! Я серьезно, я умру, если вы начнете так делать, так что, пожалуйста, не надо.  
      Она так яростно упрашивала их, что они согласились, хотя выглядели несколько разочарованными. Им наверняка хотелось поумиляться тому, что мальчик придет проведать их Маринетт.  
      Она убирала обрезки ткани, оставшиеся после шитья, когда услышала звон колокольчика с нижнего этажа, возвещающий о том, что кто-то вошел в булочную. Посмотрев в окно, Маринетт сообразила, что это, скорее всего, Адриан, а не какой-то человек, который отправился на поиски кекса под проливным дождем. Она сделала глубокий вздох, настраивая себя на встречу.  
      - У тебя все получится! – подбодрила ее Тикки, а потом улетела в свое временное убежище в шкафу.  
      - У меня все получится, - повторила Маринетт, вздохнув в последний раз, а потом начала спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
  
  
      Когда Адриан вошел в булочную, его приветствовал дружелюбно выглядящий мужчина, в котором он узнал отца Маринетт. Он стоял за прилавком, и его руки были выпачканы в муке.  
      - Должно быть, это ты друг Маринетт, да? Помню, видел тебя в классе, - мужчина быстро сполоснул руки и протянул одну для рукопожатия, весело улыбнувшись. – Я ее отец. Можешь называть меня Томом.  
      - Приятно познакомиться с вами, месье, - вежливо ответил Адриан, пожав ему руку и невольно заражаясь его приподнятым настроением, - меня зовут Адриан. Я хотел зайти, чтобы проведать Маринетт, если можно.  
      Том улыбнулся еще шире и рассмеялся, вызвав у Адриана ответную улыбку.  
      - Конечно, можно! Приятно знать, что у Маринетт есть друзья, которые беспокоятся за нее. Можешь приходить в гости, когда угодно. Она должна быть навер… ох, а вот и она!  
      Адриан повернулся в ту сторону, куда ему показал Том, и радостно улыбнулся незаметно подошедшей Маринетт. На первый взгляд она выглядела нормально, только казалась слегка потерянной.  
      - Привет, Адриан! – поприветствовала она его.  
      По ее голосу было слышно, что она действительно заболела.   
      Адриана снова охватило чувство вины.  
      - Привет! Как ты? Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
      Том взглянул на них обоих и улыбнулся себе под нос, разобравшись в ситуации. Он пробормотал что-то про выпечку в духовке и вышел, воспользовавшись поводом, чтобы оставить их наедине. Ему нужно было найти жену и поделиться с ней своими наблюдениями.  
      - Д-да, нормально, - запинаясь, сказала Маринетт, и ее щеки слегка покраснели.   
      На волосах Адриана были видны капли дождя, а его куртка была полурасстегнута. Все это дополнялось мягкой заботливой улыбкой. Сейчас его вид отвлекал ее сильнее, чем обычно.   
      – Мне уже гораздо лучше, чем утром, когда я только вылезла из кровати.  
      Маринетт еще раз осмотрела Адриана, теперь глядя мимо его улыбки. За ней пряталось… раздражение? Не успевшее выветриться по дороге возмущение? Она могла прочитать многое по его глазам.  
      - Ты в порядке? – спросила Маринетт, мысленно скривившись от того, как ужасно звучит ее голос.  
      Адриан растерянно и недоуменно склонил голову на бок.  
      - Я? Со мной все нормально.  
      - Ладно… - Маринетт тоже наклонила голову, - ты просто выглядишь, как бы… расстроенным.  
      Адриан едва заметно вздрогнул от удивления. Она, серьезно, успела это заметить? Он же пробыл в булочной всего несколько минут!  
      - Ну, эм… это не имеет значения, правда. Я больше о тебе беспокоюсь, - он несколько неловко рассмеялся.  
      Маринетт помедлила, а потом уточнила:  
      - Ты уверен?  
      Адриан опять тихо рассмеялся, в этот раз признавая свое поражение.  
      - Ну, не совсем, но я за себя не волнуюсь.  
      - А я волнуюсь.  
      Маринетт сказала это так искренне, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся, и это вызвало у него улыбку. Ну вот, снова она беспокоится за других людей, а не за себя.  
      - Хочешь подняться наверх? Е-если ты не против. Просто обед еще не готов, и эм…  
      Она явно нервничала, предлагая это, так что Адриан быстро сказал:  
      - Да! Да, конечно, я не против.  
      Маринетт облегченно выдохнула, а потом быстро повернулась, чтобы показать, куда идти, и чуть не свалилась, запнувшись о незамеченный стул. Адриан подавил смешок, когда она устремилась вперед с удвоенной скоростью, вспыхнув из-за своей неуклюжести.  
      Маринетт открыла дверь в свою комнату, жутко нервничая. В то же время, она чувствовала радость от того, что Адриан зашел к ней. Он вел себя на удивление свободно, усевшись на вертящийся стул возле стола и крутанувшись на нем, как будто уже бывал здесь.  
      - У меня нет ничего особенного, но мне тут очень нравится, - сказала Маринетт, обведя комнату жестом.  
      Она послала нервный взгляд на расписание Адриана под потолком, проверяя, не отклеилось ли оно.  
      - Мне нравится твоя комната, - ободряюще сказал Адриан, пытаясь не показать, насколько он воодушевлен.  
      Маринетт пригласила его сюда сама! Ему даже не пришлось ни о чем намекать. И в этот раз на нем нет маски Кота Нуара!  
      - Ну так, - заговорила Маринетт, сев на кушетку, - не хочешь ничего рассказать? О том, что тебя расстроило, я имею в виду.  
      Улыбка Адриана потускнела, а на лице отразилось легкое возмущение.  
      - Эм… - он с деланным пренебрежением пожал плечами, - уверен, ты все равно услышишь об этом от Алии.  
      Он пересказал ей случившееся в школе. Ему очень не понравилось то, что Маринетт была совсем не удивлена тому, что Хлоя оскорбляла ее.  
      - Я очень разозлился и, похоже, говорил с ней грубее, чем требовалось, - признался Адриан; на лице Маринетт появилось ошеломленное выражение. – Я сказал ей замолчать. Нино и Алия меня поддержали, а потом начался спор. Хлоя стала шуметь, когда весь класс поддержал нас, а не ее. Она взбесилась из-за того, что никто не согласился с ней, потому что ты всем нравишься. Наверное, мне нужно было по-другому решить эту ситуацию… но я вышел из себя. Потом нас всех отправили к директору.  
      Маринетт охнула и наклонилась вперед.  
      - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не попал в неприятности из-за того, что ты меня защищал!  
      - Не думаю, что у нас были бы проблемы, если бы школа не была у мэра в кармане. С Алией и Нино все будет в порядке, но мне позвонили домой, так что… мой папа, скорее всего, что-то сделает.  
      - О, нет, Адриан! Прости меня!  
      Маринетт выглядела расстроенной, но Адриан не смог понять, почему.  
      - А? За что ты извиняешься?  
      - У тебя проблемы из-за меня, я ужасно ви…  
      - Что?! – прервал он ее, одарив ошарашенным взглядом, а потом рассмеялся: - Почему ты чувствуешь себя виноватой? Это не твоя вина, а Хлои! И к тому же, даже если бы это доставило мне много проблем, я все равно не позволил бы ей так говорить о тебе. И в следующий раз я поступлю так же!  
      Маринетт покраснела, и Адриан, взглянув на нее, жутко смутился сам. То, что он только что сказал, возможно, было немного глупым, но он выразил то, что чувствовал.  
      - Я… эм, - он не знал, как выйти из этой ситуации, но тут заметил, что Маринетт улыбается и замолчал.  
      - Спасибо… - тихо сказала она.  
      Голос Маринетт по-прежнему был хриплым. Ее глаза были слегка затуманены, а то, как улыбка смотрелась на ее лице, когда она подняла голову, сделало ответ невозможным.  
      Ее глаза… сияли. Наверное, лучше всего можно было описать это именно так. Они были яркими и выразительными. Маринетт сама по себе была очень эмоциональным человеком. То, как она изгибала губы или поднимала брови, кардинально меняло ее выражение лица. Когда она хотела, по нему можно было легко прочитать все, что она чувствует и думает по тому или иному поводу.  
      Сейчас Маринетт явно была тронута, потрясена и благодарна.  
      - Эээ… эм, - тщетно попытался найти слова Адриан, все еще глядя ей в глаза.  
      Они были такими синими…  
      - Я ценю то, что ты вступился за меня… и что ты не считаешь меня такой. Я рада, что только Хлоя так думает.  
      И тут что-то щелкнуло у Адриана в голове, и он сосредоточился на внезапном осознании. Он почувствовал себя, как Кот Нуар, снова попавший под ливень, продрогшим насквозь и больным внутри.  
      Именно поэтому Маринетт всегда и нервничала рядом с ним. По крайней мере, это было одной из причин. Поэтому Хлоя так и высказывалась про нее. Это было причиной, по которой она всегда замыкалась и сомневалась в себе, каждый раз, когда заговаривала с ним.  
      Так или иначе, Маринетт думала, что Хлоя _права_.  
      Фраза Хлои, которую Адриан услышал сегодня в школе, снова прозвучала у него в голове.  
       _«Маринетт – просто какая-то серая мышь, пустое место, я не понимаю, какое тебе до нее дело»_.  
      Он похолодел.  
      - Маринетт… - серьезно заговорил он, умоляюще глядя на нее, чем застал ее врасплох, - пожалуйста… пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты никогда не думала, что у меня о тебе плохое мнение, что я считаю, что ты обыкновенная и неинтересная. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я никогда не делал ничего, что заставило тебя прийти к такому выводу.  
      Его отчаяние было таким неожиданным и сильным, что Маринетт пораженно раскрыла рот.  
      - Н-нет! Ты ничего не сделал, нет, все совсем не так!  
      - Тогда почему ты всегда так нервничаешь рядом со мной?   
      Она замерла.  
      Адриан следил за ее реакцией и снова надавил на нее, нуждаясь в ответе:  
      - Я видел, как ты ведешь себя с другими людьми, как ты начала вести себя со мной. Это здорово. Удивительно, как быстро мы подружились. Мне, правда, понравилось проводить время в твоей компании вчера, и я задумался, почему мы не общались раньше. Я не понимаю, ты действительно думала, что я смотрю на тебя свысока? Все из-за этого?  
      В комнате воцарилось молчание. Адриан смотрел на лицо Маринетт, пытаясь прочитать его, как открытую книгу, как это было пару минут назад.  
      Маринетт не могла просто признаться во всем Адриану, не могла сказать, что влюблена в него, но то, что он сказал, частично было правдой. Не то что бы она считала, что у него о ней плохое мнение, но у нее были сомнения на этот счет. Единственная причина, по которой она была такой беспомощной, когда дело доходило до разговоров с ним, заключалась в том, что ей казалось, будто он недостижим, что она слишком невзрачная, чтобы обращать на нее внимание.  
      - Я… Адриан, нет, это… Я не… Я не думаю так о тебе. Я просто… - Маринетт вздохнула, пытаясь собрать все крупицы храбрости, имеющиеся у нее.  
      Она опасалась, что то, что она собирается сказать, будет максимально близко к признанию в своих чувствах.  
      Маринетт подтянула колени к груди, не смея поднять взгляд на Адриана, пока у нее было настолько красное лицо.  
      - Я считала тебя очень классным… ты был таким милым и дружелюбным. Наверное, я была напугана этим… Я знала, что ты не смотришь на меня свысока, но я, вроде как, боялась, что если я заговорю с тобой, в один прекрасный день твое мнение обо мне _изменится_. Что ты будешь считать, что я скучная или… или что-нибудь в этом роде. Это глупо… - она говорила медленно и негромко, - теперь я это понимаю. Но это то, с чем я постоянно имею дело. С разными эмоциями… Иногда мне кажется, что люди будут разочарованы, если узнают меня лучше, потому что я не… не такая уж особенная. Я знаю, что это не так, знаю, что у меня много хороших качеств, - она наконец смогла посмотреть на него. – Думаю, у меня есть какое-то вечное сомнение в голове, что по сравнению с кем-то настолько интересным, как ты, я буду выглядеть жалко… И я знаю, что это нечестно с моей стороны так думать. Прошу прощения.  
      Адриан застыл. В комнате повисла оглушающая тишина. В ней стал различим шум дождя, затапливающего город. Казалось, комната Маринетт сейчас изолирована, как будто это единственное место во всем мире, а они – единственные люди, оставшиеся на Земле.  
      Тикки осторожно выглянула из шкафа. Она напряженно слушала все, что дети говорили до этого, а теперь ждала, когда кто-нибудь нарушит молчание.  
      Плагг лежал, свернувшись клубком, в куртке Адриана и молча желал, чтобы его подопечный заговорил, но не помогал никакой магией. Сейчас Адриан должен был справиться своими силами.  
      Маринетт глядела в пол и отчаянно хотела провалиться сквозь землю. Вдруг она услышала, что Адриан сказал что-то так тихо, что она едва смогла разобрать слова.  
      - Я думаю, ты замечательная.  
      Она быстро подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. Адриан подавил порыв снова замолчать. Его сердце ощущало… жар. Оно будто пылало сейчас у него в груди. Ему многое хотелось сказать и прояснить.  
      - Я увидел твои идеи в блокноте и начал думать о тебе и о том, что я многого о тебе не знаю. Я вспомнил, как уверенно ты себя вела, сделав ту шляпу на конкурс, который устроил мой папа, и мне показалось странным, что я редко видел тебя такой. Я беспокоился, что я каким-то образом заставляю тебя чувствовать себя неловко, поэтому мы близко и не общались. Мне захотелось с тобой поговорить, узнать тебя получше. Я понимаю, что прошел только день, но… Ты славная, талантливая и милая. Ты всегда была очень добра ко мне, и мне захотелось стать твоим другом. Мне захотелось узнать, что тебе нравится, а что нет. Я-я не считаю, что ты скучная или обыкновенная. Совсем нет. Я… - он перевел дыхание и постарался замедлить нервно бьющееся в груди сердце. – Я думаю, ты действительно замечательный человек. Меня бы здесь не было, если бы это было не так. Т-так что тебе нужно сейчас же прекратить так плохо думать о себе, потому что ты ошибаешься.  
      Атмосфера между ними изменилась. Маринетт прикрыла лицо руками, расплывшись в улыбке, и Адриан облегченно выдохнул, гадая, когда это он успел задержать дыхание.   
      Голова Маринетт опустела, и ее затопила волна эмоций. Она была ужасно счастлива и полна надежды.  
      - Я тоже хочу подружиться с тобой, - наконец, пискнула Маринетт, настолько смущенная и покрасневшая, что Адриан невольно рассмеялся.  
      Его смех был таким же, как и тогда, когда она назвала его своим принцем. Адриан неожиданно понял, что совсем не против того, чтобы стать им, как и ее другом, в общем-то. По крайней мере, сейчас…  
      Одна только попытка представить это, вызвала у него новый приступ смеха. Адриан позволил себе просто порадоваться, улыбаясь вместе с Маринетт. Нервозность, которую они оба чувствовали, постепенно исчезла.   
      «Друзья не нервничают, разговаривая друг с другом,» - сказала себе Маринетт.  
      До этого она приняла решение быть храброй ради Адриана, теперь же она решила быть храброй и ради себя тоже.  
      Тикки была права. Ничто не стоило того, чтобы упустить возможность подружиться с Адрианом, пусть даже он может никогда и не ответить на ее чувства. Однако то, как он краснел и неловко потирал шею, пока говорил, вызвало у нее надежду… что, может быть…  
      Маринетт улыбнулась и рассмеялась, однако вскоре ее разобрал кашель, напомнив им обоим, почему Адриан изначально пришел к ней в гости.  
      - Н-ничего, если я останусь? – неуверенно спросил Адриан. – Я знаю, что ты болеешь, но я мог бы недолго побыть с тобой… Мне не хочется идти обратно в школу, а когда я вернусь домой, мне не разрешат никуда выходить. Ну, и провести здесь время… было бы здорово.  
      - Ты можешь остаться, - ответила Маринетт, когда перестала кашлять, и осторожно улыбнулась ему, - мне бы этого хотелось.  
      Адриан беспечно усмехнулся, чем неуловимо напомнил ей того, кого она хорошо знала. Его смешки и наклон головы были ободряюще знакомыми. Маринетт усмехнулась, почему-то нисколько не раздраженная тем, что неожиданно заметила сходство между Адрианом и ее кошачьим другом. Адриану пригодилась бы вечная беззаботная уверенность Кота Нуара. Маринетт понадеялась, что это хороший знак, и что от Адриана можно будет ожидать такого же доверительного и товарищеского отношения, как и от Кота. Она верила, что он станет еще одним хорошим другом.  
      - Есть хочешь? – наконец, спросила Маринетт, встав и направившись к двери.  
      - Да, можно было бы, - легко ответил Адриан.  
      Пока они спускались по лестнице, двигаясь к кухне, он с радостью заметил, что нежное тепло, которое он ощущал в комнате Маринетт, по-прежнему окружает их. Дело было не в доме и не в какой-то комнате. Это походило на жар от камней, которые какое-то время лежали у огня, а потом долго оставались горячими, даже если пламени уже не было рядом.  
      Тепло исходило от самой Маринетт.  
      То, как она двигалась, и как поворачивала голову, чтобы сказать что-то через плечо, напоминало Адриану о его леди. Он мог бы перечислить сотни причин, по которым он любит Ледибаг, но кое-что все же не мог отрицать.  
      Ледибаг заставляла его чувствовать себя свободным, освобожденным от личности Адриана.  
      Но Маринетт…  
      Маринетт вызывала в нем ощущение, что, возможно, быть Адрианом тоже не так уж и плохо.


	5. Глава 5.

      - Ну, как тебе?  
      Отец Маринетт наклонился вперед, напряженно глядя на Адриана, который откусил кусочек от только что приготовленного пирожного. Оно было выпечено по оригинальному рецепту фамильной пекарни, и Том решил, что оно подойдет для того, чтобы угостить нового друга дочки.  
      Маринетт тихо мечтала, чтобы родители наконец перестали виться возле Адриана и постоянно подкладывать угощение в их тарелки.  
      - Это потрясающе, мсье! – похвалил выпечку Адриан, заражаясь энтузиазмом Тома. – Вы очень талантливый человек. Теперь понятно, от кого Маринетт унаследовала творческие способности.  
      Том просиял, получив комплимент не только своему мастерству, но и его дочери. На такую реакцию Адриан и надеялся. Ему хотелось произвести хорошее впечатление на отца Маринетт.  
      - Похоже, у тебя хороший вкус! – рассмеялся Том и подмигнул Адриану, когда повернулся спиной к Маринетт. – Я рад, что тебе нравится, ешь, сколько хочешь!  
      Адриан аж подавился от этого комментария и не успел ответить Тому до того, как тот удалился. Он покраснел, и ему не нужно было смотреть на Маринетт, чтобы понять, что она так же смущена, как и он. Они оба постарались сосредоточиться на еде.  
      Маринетт была готова прикончить папу. О чем он только думал?! Она _поверить не могла_ , что он не постеснялся сказать такое.  
      Когда мама ненадолго вышла, чтобы проверить, как идет стирка, Маринетт хрипло прошептала:  
      - Прошу прощения за то, что они так себя ведут. Они славные, честно. Просто они… очень обрадовались твоему приходу.  
      Адриан поднял на нее взгляд. По ее лицу было легко понять, что она чувствует себя униженной. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось ее подбодрить.  
      - Эй, да все нормально! – улыбнулся он, обнаружив, что о смущении легко забыть, когда дело касается чувств Маринетт. – Я был один с Алией и Нино все утро. Поверь мне, это еще ничего.  
      Маринетт легко рассмеялась и нервно потерла шею, однако почувствовала себя немного лучше.  
      - Мне очень понравились твои родители, - добавил Адриан, посмотрев в ту сторону, куда ушла мама Маринетт, - Они кажутся очень милыми. Твой папа такой жизнерадостный. Это круто. И еще они оба необычайно дружелюбные.  
      Маринетт откусила кусочек от своего пирожного и начала медленно жевать его, выигрывая время для того, чтобы придумать ответ.  
      - Ты тоже им понравился, - наконец сказала она, одарив Адриана теплой улыбкой, - я уверена, они счастливы, что ты зашел, так что можешь теперь приходить, когда захочешь.  
      Адриана поразило неожиданное предложение, и он улыбнулся при мысли о будущих визитах в уютную пекарню. Ему было интересно наблюдать за отношениями в семье Маринетт.   
      Пригласив его в дом, Маринетт спокойно обняла маму и весело представила их друг другу. Адриан почувствовал, что его приняли в семейный круг почти сразу же. Сабин постаралась оказать ему радушный прием. Она приветственно обняла его и устроила ему небольшую экскурсию по дому, пока Том накрывал на стол. Она показала ему все комнаты и рассказала о каждой какую-то историю.  
      Адриану показалось, что мама Маринетт так тепло отнеслась к нему по какой-то определенной причине. В ее глазах читалось… сочувствие. У него было подозрение, что она, возможно, что-то знает о нем и его семейных проблемах со слов Маринетт.  
      - Это замечательно, - наконец сказал он.  
      Адриан ничего не имел против поддразнивания. Если он был способен вытерпеть шутки Нино о личной жизни, он мог выдержать, что угодно. Он знал, кому на самом деле принадлежит его сердце, все остальное не имело значения.  
      Адриан наелся самой разной выпечки, которой его угостили родители Маринетт. Он был потрясен тем, сколько всего они приготовили к его прибытию. За то короткое время, что он пробыл здесь, он заметил, что многие черты характера Тома и Сабин (они настаивали, чтобы он называл их по именам), присущи и их дочери. Теперь было понятно, откуда в Маринетт столько заботы о других людях, и почему она привыкла много говорить и забавно вести себя.  
      Дома Маринетт была веселой и оживленной, и Адриану это нравилось. Чем дольше он был у нее в гостях, и чем дольше общался с ней в знакомых ей условиях, тем более расслабленно в его компании она себя чувствовала.   
      Адриан рассмеялся, когда Маринетт практически швырнула круассан через кухню, сделав очередной широкий жест, пока рассказывала историю. Он вообще часто смеялся за последние полчаса. Он много ожидал от этого визита, но результаты превзошли все его ожидания.  
      Маринетт оказалась невероятно забавной личностью. Она была немного неуклюжа и легко смущалась. Несколько раз она неожиданно замолкала, начиная сомневаться в себе, но Адриан быстро заверял ее, что все в порядке. Вчера она поступала так же по отношению к нему.   
      Между ними все еще ощущалось небольшое напряжение, так как оба хотели произвести друг на друга хорошее впечатление, но все равно общаться им было очень приятно. В конце концов, они вернулись обратно в комнату Маринетт, увлеченно обсуждая ее дизайнерские идеи.  
      - Пожалуйста, - взмолился Адриан, оседлав стул и катаясь на нем следом за Маринетт, пока она ходила по комнате, - можно мне увидеть твои наброски? Я очень хочу узнать, как выглядят зимние костюмы Ледибаг и Кота Нуара!  
      Маринетт попыталась изобразить отстраненность, изо всех сил игнорируя то, как мило выглядел Адриан, выпрашивающий у нее блокнот.  
      - Они пока еще в проекте, да и это не настоящие модели.  
      - Врешь! Вчера я видел Кота Нуара в капюшоне, ты точно шьешь для супергероев! – Адриан усмехнулся, увидев, что застал Маринетт врасплох. Она явно не ожидала, что он узнает об этом. – Это так круто! Ты шьешь им костюмы!  
      - Ш-ш-ш! – зашипела она на него и кинула быстрый взгляд на дверь, надеясь, что родители не услышали его слов. – Это секрет!  
      - Я так и знал! – обрадовался Адриан, хотя про себя задумался, почему она скрывает это от родителей. Разве Ледибаг не заходила в булочную вчера? Что может быть странного в ее просьбе к Маринетт, раз она уже была здесь? Но он не мог спросить об этом, не выдав себя. – Маринетт – дизайнер костюмов для супергероев! Тебе нужно завести визитную карточку.  
      Она рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
      - Ладно, я покажу тебе наброски, но тебе нельзя никому рассказывать об этом. Если Алья узнает, что меня наняла Ледибаг, она от меня ни за что не отцепится.  
      - Клянусь, что никому не скажу! – Адриан одарил ее широчайшей улыбкой. Когда Маринетт подошла к столу, чтобы найти свой блокнот, он попросил: - Можешь рассказать, как ты встретилась с Ледибаг или это секретная информация?  
      Она сначала напряглась, но потом быстро оправилась, вспомнив, что у нее есть хорошее оправдание.  
      - Ну, я познакомилась с ней, когда появился Злоллюстратор, - она вытащила блокнот и жестом подозвала Адриана, - Ледибаг каким-то образом узнала, что я буду его целью и встретилась со мной, а потом прислала Кота Нуара.  
      Адриан подъехал к ней на стуле, заставив ее хихикнуть.  
      - Как Ледибаг узнала, что ты дизайнер?  
      - Она зашла в дом, чтобы найти меня. Я работала над очередным проектом, когда она запрыгнула сюда.  
      Маринетт пролистала страницы и раскрыла блокнот на том месте, где были наброски зимнего костюма Ледибаг. Ей очень нравился придуманный дизайн, и она не могла дождаться момента, чтобы начать шить костюм.  
      - УХ ТЫ! – воскликнул Адриан, наклонившись вперед, и подхватил блокнот, так же как сделал это в первый раз в школе.   
      Маринетт гордо улыбнулась, увидев его округлившиеся глаза и отразившееся в них восхищение.  
      Нарисованный капюшон выглядел элегантным и простым. Он был прикреплен к тому, что походило на ассиметричный бушлат. Только он был притален по фигуре и был выполнен из плотного материала (спасибо модельной карьере за то, что научила разбираться в таких вещах). Бушлат был ярко красным, так же как и капюшон, а два ряда пуговиц на нем изображали черные пятнышки. Небольшое количество темных пятен было и на плечах бушлата. Еще в блокноте были рисунки длинного жакета и пятнистых леггинсов. В заметках, разбросанных по странице, говорилось, что они должны быть «термической вязки». Возможно, это означало, что они должны быть теплыми? Все детали костюма были изображены в типичной цветовой схеме Ледибаг. Леггинсы были черного цвета с красными пятнышками. Сапоги были того же красного цвета, что и жакет. В заметках было подробно написано про материал и практичные элементы дизайна, такие как рифленая подметка у сапогов и толстый материал для черных перчаток. Одна фраза, которая относилась к легкой сборке по низу жакета, вызвала у Адриана улыбку – «так будет удобнее двигаться, но по большей части просто смотрится очень мило».  
      - Это… Я… - он открыл рот, но не сразу смог подобрать слова и повернулся к Маринетт. – Это невероятно! Потрясающе, Маринетт! Костюм выглядит так здорово! Я уверен, что Ледибаг будет в восторге!   
      Маринетт засмеялась, и на ее щеках появился румянец.  
      Адриана вдруг бросило в жар от того, какой счастливой она выглядела. Неожиданно в его голове возник образ Ледибаг, которая стояла и смотрела на него с гордым выражением на лице, уверенно уперев руки в бедра. Почему-то реальность и воображение стало сложно отличить друг от друга, и он увидел совершенно новую Маринетт, которая заставила сердце сильнее забиться у него в груди. Слова застряли у Адриана в горле, и он неожиданно занервничал, зная, что у него покраснело лицо из-за охвативших его эмоций.  
      Боже, в этот момент Маринетт выглядела совсем как Ледибаг!  
      - Тебе действительно понравились наброски? – спросила она, переведя взгляд с блокнота на его лицо, и удивленно замерла, когда заглянула ему в глаза. – Адриан?  
      - Эм… Я… Ага! – пробормотал он, отведя взгляд, и постарался спрятаться от Маринетт за блокнотом.   
      Адриан сделал вид, что увлеченно рассматривает наброски, хотя его голова была занята совершенно посторонними мыслями, так что он ничего перед собой не видел. Он сглотнул комок в горле и жестко отшвырнул от себя все идеи о сравнении Ледибаг и Маринетт. Он точно может разобраться с этим позже.  
      Ему нужно было срочно отвлечься, так что он снова заговорил:  
      - Мне особенно понравилось…  
      Они начали обсуждать, почему Маринетт выбрала то, а не другое, и вскоре Адриану удалось совладать со своими чувствами.   
      Как только Маринетт начала говорить о своих идеях, она тут же оживилась и начала выкладывать подробности. Адриану даже не нужно было стараться придумать то, о чем ее можно спросить. Вопросы приходили на ум сами собой. К тому же ему действительно хотелось разобраться в том, что ей нравится.  
      Они разговаривали, пока на нижнем этаже не зазвенел дверной звонок, и Том не позвал:  
      - Мари! Пришли Алия и Нино!  
      Адриан и Маринетт переглянулись, а потом Маринетт быстро спрятала блокнот и шутливо приложила палец к губам:  
      - Не забудь, что это секрет, ладно?  
      - Не забуду… - Адриан едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать «принцесса», и последовал за ней вниз по лестнице.  
      Когда они проходили через кухню, Маринетт раскашлялась.  
      - Иди вперед, я скоро подойду, - сказал Адриан.  
      - Хорошо, ванная комната там, - Маринетт жестом указала на коридор, предположив причину, по которой он решил задержаться, и пошла дальше.  
      Но Адриан направился в ту сторону дома, куда раньше ушла мама Маринетт. Он нашел Сабин читающей книгу в своей комнате.  
      - Эм, прошу прощения, - неловко заговорил Адриан, чувствуя себя странно от того, что ему пришлось выслеживать хозяйку в ее собственном доме.  
      - Да? – откликнулась Сабин, подняв взгляд и отложив книгу. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Ванная комната дальше по коридору.  
      Адриан улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
      - Э-э-э, нет, просто Маринетт снова начала кашлять, и я подумал, может быть, ей стоит принести чай?  
      Сабин потрясенно вздохнула и приложила руку к сердцу.  
      - Это так мило с твоей стороны! Конечно, позволь мне показать, где у нас все стоит.  
  
  
      - Привет, Мари! – поприветствовала Алия подругу, когда та спустилась к ней и Нино. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      - Я в порядке, спасибо, - сказала Маринетт с улыбкой, однако ее голос, как назло, прозвучал очень сипло, - а у вас как дела?  
      - Обеденный перерыв почти закончился, но мы хотели зайти проведать тебя перед тем как вернуться, - объяснил Нино и посмотрел Мари за спину. – Адриан-то вообще добрался сюда? Из школы он просто вылетел.  
      - Да, он наверху. Он рассказал мне про спор с Хлоей. Мне так жаль, что у вас появились проблемы из-за того, что вы вступились за меня, но здорово, что вы решили так поступить.  
      - Конечно, мы должны были тебя защитить, - фыркнула Алия, переплетя руки на груди, а потом улыбнулась: - Мы не могли позволить Хлое оскорблять тебя.  
      - Видела бы ты Адриана, - подхватил Нино, - он так разгорячился, пока ругался с ней.  
      Нино усмехнулся, когда Маринетт покраснела и отмахнулась от него, хотя на губах у нее играла улыбка. Он собирался воспользоваться временным отсутствием друга, чтобы замолвить за него словечко.  
      - Адриан очень разозлился и был весь такой «да как ты посмела!». Я подумал, что мне его силой придется на месте удерживать.  
      Алия и Нино вежливо отказались от приглашения подняться на верхний этаж, так как у них оставалось в запасе лишь несколько минут. Нино продолжил цитировать то, что говорил его друг, чтобы защитить ее, пока Адриан собственной персоной не присоединился к ним. Нино уделил особое внимание части «я скорее сто раз схожу куда-нибудь с Маринетт, чем пожелаю тебе доброго утра, поэтому замолчи и перестань к ней цепляться!», отчего Маринетт покраснела еще сильнее, чем раньше. Адриан тоже слегка порозовел, одарил Нино нехорошим взглядом и, поприветствовав друзей, протянул Маринетт чашку с чаем.  
      Она недоуменно посмотрела на нее и удивленно вздохнула.  
      - О, Адриан, спасибо!  
      Он улыбнулся.  
      - Твоя мама сказала, что это твой любимый чай. Мне показалось, что тебя снова беспокоит горло. Еще твоя мама сказала, что ты не очень любишь мед, но я подумал, что если добавить его в чай, то это поможет тебе меньше кашлять. Так что извини, если на вкус получилось не очень.  
      - О-о-о, как это мило с твоей стороны, Адриан, - проворковала Алия, радуясь за обоих друзей. Адриан в ответ закатил глаза, но она видела, что он действительно беспокоится за Маринетт. – Я рада, что у тебя такая хорошая сиделка, Мари. Уверена, ты очень быстро поправишься.  
      - Эй, чувак, я хотел спросить, - вмешался Нино, стряхивая воду с зонта Алии на коврик у входа, чтобы не намочить пол, - почему ты так быстро смылся из школы? Мне звонила Натали. Не может быть, чтобы она не пыталась с тобой не связаться.  
      Адриан скривился. Он намеренно не прикасался к своему телефону с тех пор, как добрался до булочной. Занервничав, он поспешно вытащил мобильный из кармана и нахмурился при виде кучи уведомлений на экране. Ему даже один раз позвонил отец. Пропущенный вызов от него заставил Адриана похолодеть. Это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
      - Я так понял, что уже попал по полной программе, так что какой был смысл в том, чтобы тратить день в школе, когда я мог пойти проведать Маринетт? – честно ответил Адриан, но друзья заметили, что он помрачнел.  
      - У тебя, правда, серьезные неприятности? – практически прошептала Маринетт, и Адриан почувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что заставил ее волноваться.  
      Но он знал, чтобы он ни сказал, она все равно расстроится.  
      - Я уверен, что все будет в порядке, - ответил Адриан с вымученным смешком и снова посмотрел на уведомления в телефоне. – Скорее всего, меня посадят под домашний арест на какое-то время, но я смогу увидеться с вами в школе, пока он не закончится.  
      Друзья сочувственно посмотрели на него. Нино похлопал его по плечу, стараясь его как-то подбодрить. Адриан слабо улыбнулся, а потом тряхнул головой и сменил тему разговора.  
      Они немного поболтали, пока не настало время прощаться. Алия не могла не улыбнуться при взгляде на Маринетт и Адриана, когда она и Нино направились к двери. Адриан стоял к Маринетт ближе, чем требовали обстоятельства, а Маринетт неосознанно прислонилась к нему, осторожно потягивая чай, который он сделал для нее. Это выглядело так очаровательно, что Алия не могла не подумать, что они оба заслужили это.  
      Заслужили друг друга.  
      - Поправляйся, Маринетт! – одновременно пожелали Алия и Нино и вышли из булочной.  
      Нино повернулся к Алии, пока они устраивались под зонтом, и заметил:  
      - Эти неудачники по уши втрескались друг в друга, а прошло ведь всего несколько часов.  
      - На что поспорим, что они станут парой к концу недели? – пошутила Алия.  
      Нино покачал головой.  
      - Не, это слишком долго, ты что. Он сделает ей предложение к этому времени.  
      Они расхохотались и заторопились к школе. Алия была очень рада, но Нино слегка переживал.  
      Он очень надеялся, что Адриану не сильно попадет за то, что произошло сегодня. Ведь его отцу только дай волю, и он испортит все хорошее, что появилось в жизни его сына.  
  
  
      - Что будешь делать теперь? Пойдешь домой, пока у тебя не появились серьезные неприятности, или еще какое-то время побудешь здесь? – спросила Маринетт, когда они остались одни.  
      Она повела Адриана обратно наверх (в этот раз благополучно обогнув стул). Обернувшись через плечо, она заметила, что он приуныл.  
      - Я бы еще остался ненадолго, если ты ничего не имеешь против, - признался Адриан, набирая смс, - я просто сообщу Натали, что я не умер и вернусь позже. Я не знаю точно, когда мне снова позволят свободно выходить из дома.  
      Маринетт замедлила шаг, неожиданно глубоко задумавшись. Адриан тоже стал идти медленнее, чтобы не врезаться в нее, и удивленно взглянул на ее сосредоточенное лицо.  
      - Что такое? – спросил он, когда они остановились посреди лестницы.  
      - Я чувствую себя виноватой в том, что ты, вероятно, попадешь под домашний арест из-за меня, - начала Маринетт и быстро выставила руку вперед, прося его, пока ничего не говорить, - и мне кое-что пришло в голову. Ты говорил, что тебе нравится исследовать новые места, да?  
      Адриан недоуменно уставился на нее.  
      - Эмм… да?  
      - Ну-у-у, - Маринетт пожала плечами, а потом устремилась дальше по лестнице, - я чувствую себя лучше, чем утром. Небольшая порция свежего воздуха может хорошо на меня повлиять! У меня есть на примете место, которое может тебе понравится.  
      Адриан поспешил следом за ней.   
      - Подожди, не надо! – запротестовал он, заходя в комнату. - Нам не стоит выходить на улицу, ты можешь заболеть еще сильнее!  
      Маринетт подбежала к своему шкафу и повернулась к нему с игривой улыбкой, от которой у него перехватило дыхание.  
      - Я тепло оденусь! Все будет в порядке.  
      - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало хуже! Давай просто посидим у тебя!  
      - Я дам тебе поносить капюшон Кота Нуара, - пропела она, доставая шарф и свитер с полки.  
      Адриану ужасно не хотелось этого признавать, но ее фраза его заинтриговала.  
      - Какой капюшон?  
      Маринетт рассмеялась, натягивая свитер поверх футболки.  
      - Вчера я сделала Коту капюшон для экстренных случаев, а потом вечером начала работать над его повседневным капюшоном и доделала его этим утром. Это готовая модель. Я помню, что тебе понравилась страница с набросками капюшонов, которую я показала тебе в школе.  
      Она продолжила одеваться, но когда поняла, что молчание затянулось, повернулась к Адриану. По его лицу было ясно видно, что он борется с противоречивыми эмоциями. Маринетт рассмеялась и быстро прикрыла рот рукой, когда он одарил ее хмурым взглядом. Смех все равно прорвался через ладонь Маринетт, и Адриан упрямо переплел руки на груди.  
      - Ни за что, я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало плохо.  
      Маринетт какое-то время глядела на него, а потом нарочито тяжело вздохнула.  
      Адриан смотрел, как ее уверенность исчезает, как опускаются ее плечи, и исчезает улыбка. На секунду он почувствовал укол в сердце, и ему неожиданно захотелось дать ей то, что она хочет, чтобы избавиться от грусти в ее глазах, но затем он заметил в них скрытое озорство.  
      - Ладно… - медленно сказала Маринетт и картинно побрела к столу. – Полагаю, у меня не получится устроить полевое испытание этого супер важного капюшона…  
      Маринетт вытащила из ящика бесформенную груду черной кожи и показала ее Адриану. Его любопытство разыгралось не на шутку. Это был капюшон, который Маринетт сшила специально для него (так или иначе). _Его собственный капюшон_.  
      Маринетт выглядела такой _печальной_ , пусть даже она и разыгрывала его. К его удивлению, он не мог этого вынести.  
      - Ух-х-х, ХОРОШО, хорошо, ладно! – наконец согласился он и, быстро подойдя к ней, указал на капюшон. – Но я надену его, как ты пообещала. И мы будем гулять только час или два, согласна?  
      Адриан встал очень близко к Маринетт, и ее уверенность, которая появилась за время общения с ним в комфортной обстановке, неожиданно выключилась, как лампочка. Маринетт почувствовала, что ей стало жарко, но вовсе не от того, что она надела на себя дополнительные слои одежды. Она взмолилась про себя, чтобы Адриан ничего не заметил. По сути говоря, она пригласила его на свидание и сделала это так легко, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Она вела себя _игриво_ , дразнилась, и ей было весело. **С Адрианом**. Маринетт боялась, что такого с ней никогда не случится, но сейчас это произошло… и она чувствовала себя невероятно хорошо.  
      - Согласна, - наконец сказала она, счастливо улыбнувшись.  
      Адриан совершенно точно не мог знать… не мог понять, насколько это важно для нее. В каком-то смысле то, что он принял ее предложение погулять, было победой. Она смогла свободно вести себя с ним даже спустя такое короткое время… хотя ей все еще казалось, что это невозможно.  
  
  
      - Капюшон тебе идет, - сказала Маринетт Адриану, когда они пошли вниз по улице.  
      Он уверенно шагал рядом с ней, счастливо зарывшись в капюшон, который она прикрепила к его куртке. В принципе, они сочетались, но было заметно, что капюшон был предназначен для чего-то другого. Несмотря ни на что, все смотрелось очень круто. Хотя нет. Вернее было сказать - очаровательно.  
      Адриан повернулся к Маринетт и одарил ее радостной улыбкой. Капюшон был очень удобным и теплым сам по себе. Нижняя его часть, прикрывающая подбородок Адриана, была временно расстегнута, чтобы было слышно то, что он говорит. Капюшон уютно прилегал к его голове, однако треугольные карманы, предназначенные для ушей Нуара, просто висели по сторонам, придавая Адриану вид грустного котика.  
      - Из меня бы получился хороший Кот Нуар, ты так не думаешь? – рассмеялся он и приподнял бровь, когда Маринетт в ответ фыркнула.  
      - О, нет, - не согласилась она, перешагнув через выбоину на дороге, - ты более вменяемый, чем он.  
      - Да? – осведомился Адриан и чуть не запнулся о рытвину, которую Маринетт только что переступила, потом усмехнулся над тем, как она разграничила его личности.  
      - Ага. Кот Нуар - тот еще чудак. Слышал бы ты некоторые его каламбуры, - она усмехнулась и тряхнула головой.  
      - Тебе он не нравится? – спросил Адриан, и Маринетт удивилась тому, как серьезно прозвучал его вопрос.  
      Она взглянула на него и заметила, что он и выглядит серьезным. Дождь, поливающий улицы Парижа вокруг них, тоже, казалось, придавал значимости разговору.  
      - Что? Нет, мне нравится Кот Нуар.  
      «Только нравится не в том смысле, в каком ему хочется», - добавила она про себя.  
      - Но порой он ведет себя по-идиотски.  
      - Ты бы хотела подружиться с ним, если бы у тебя появилась такая возможность? – спросил Адриан, придвигаясь ближе к ней, когда они свернули в переулок.  
      Все это время он следовал за ней и особенно не обращал внимания на дорогу. Он был слишком поглощен разговором с Маринетт.  
      - Несомненно, - ответила она, не колеблясь, чем вызвала у Адриана улыбку.  
      Он мог смириться с ее мнением о его поведении.  
      Воздух был холодным, и ветер заставлял капли дождя разлетаться во все стороны, но Маринетт и Адриану было тепло. Капюшон почти полностью защищал Адриана от непогоды, а Маринетт позаботилась о том, чтобы как следует закутаться, прежде чем вышла из дома. По настоянию мамы, она взяла с собой термос с горячим яблочным сидром. Без него мама бы ее не выпустила. Термос находился у нее за пазухой, согревая ее и Тикки, как печка, и под надежной защитой зонта Маринетт чувствовала себя вполне комфортно.  
      По большей части она просто была довольна тем, что бродит по городу вместе с Адрианом. Он чувствовал то же самое.  
      Это казалось ему естественным – просто гулять под дождем вместе с Маринетт. Как будто что-то щелкнуло и заработало само собой. Между ними не чувствовалось никакой натянутости. Даже при общении с Нино были случаи, когда Адриану приходилось следить за своими словами, чтобы друг не начал его поддразнивать, и его шутки не вышли за пределы того, что Адриан считал допустимым. Порой Нино заносило, и он ненамеренно обижал его. Это научило Адриана распознавать то, что ему не следует обсуждать с другом. При общении со всеми его знакомыми за исключением Ледибаг Адриану приходилось вести себя осторожно. Но пока он не чувствовал нужды сдерживаться при разговоре с Маринетт, несмотря на то, что он провел в ее компании уже много часов. Она просто не давала повода для этого. Она не стала потешаться над ним, когда он признался, что ему нравится аниме, она не фыркала и не смеялась над тем, как он приплясывал под дождем, пока они шли по Парижу. Его то и дело охватывало беспричинное счастье, или он просто отвлекался на что-то и невольно подпрыгивал на месте. Адриан не мог и не хотел себя контролировать.  
      - Можно спросить, куда это мы направляемся?  
      «Принцесса», - мысленно добавил он.  
      Маринетт запрыгнула на бордюр и пошла по нему, с легкостью удерживая равновесие.  
      - Мы идем в книжный магазин. Там нет ничего особенного, но вроде бы ты в нем еще не был. Мне там очень нравится.  
      Адриан просиял, услышав это, и понадеялся, что сможет больше узнать о ней.  
      - Тебе нравится читать?  
      - Да, но не так чтобы очень. Конечно, есть несколько книг, которые я обожаю перечитывать, но дело не в этом. Мне нравится этот магазин из-за его обстановки. Когда у меня нет идей, я прихожу туда и провожу в нем какое-то время. Нам не обязательно оставаться там надолго… мне просто показалось, что он может тебе понравиться. Мы почти пришли.  
      Маринетт жестом указала на здание перед ними с облезлой зеленой витриной, которая была ярко подсвечена. Дом выглядел маленьким для магазина и вообще был не похож на книжную лавку.   
      Адриан не особенно любил читать, но ему нравились дома. Таинственные старые запыленные здания. Париж был хорош тем, что в нем было много таких домов.   
      Адриану очень понравилось название книжного магазина.  
      - «Книжная Комната Старого Кота»? – рассмеялся он.  
      Картинка, которая при этом пришла ему на ум, показалась ему крайне забавной - Маринетт, закутавшаяся в плед, с чашкой теплого сидра, с черным котом на коленях, читающая книгу.  
      - Да, название у него немного странное, - признала Маринетт, пожав плечами. Они вошли внутрь, и она начала стряхивать воду с зонта. – Нам нужно будет снять куртки, ты не против?  
      Она сказала это, чтобы предупредить Тикки. Квами тут же крепко схватилась за внутреннюю часть куртки, показывая, что она готова. Адриан почему-то сперва задержался с ответом, но потом сказал:  
      - Эм, да, я не против. Без проблем.  
      Маринетт начала снимать свою куртку первой, и он воспользовался тем, что она отвлеклась, чтобы вопросительно заглянуть к себе за пазуху, где сидел Плагг, как бы уточняя «Ты готов?». Квами кивнул, и Адриан начал расстегивать куртку, стараясь не слишком беспокоиться по поводу того, что выражение мордочки Плагга было каким-то слишком… озорным.  
      Плагг ухмылялся себе под нос, стараясь сдержать смешки, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие. Он сомневался, что его подопечный сможет придумать внятное объяснение, если его карман вдруг начнет хохотать.  
      Плагг прятался в куртке Адриана и вполне резонно подозревал, что Тикки так же скрывается в куртке своей подопечной, особенно если в нее завернут термос с сидром. Любящая сладости и опасающаяся холода квами непременно должна быть там, он был уверен в этом.  
      Ох, это будет так забавно.  
      Плагг крепко держался за подкладку, пока Адриан снимал куртку и укладывал ее рядом с курткой Маринетт на прилавок у двери. Он терпеливо ждал, внимательно прислушиваясь к происходящему, а потом высунул голову из кармана. Пыльный магазин был _битком набит_ книгами. Некоторые выглядели почти такими же древними, как сам Плагг, хотя, конечно же, им вряд ли было столько лет. Все это обилие книг заставило его нос зачесаться, и ему ужасно захотелось чихнуть.   
      Плаггу бы быстро наскучило оглядывать магазин, если бы его мысли не занимала одна занятная идея.  
Владелец магазина пошел вместе с Маринетт и Адрианом вглубь помещения и начал рассказывать детям что-то, вряд ли интересное, по мнению Плагга.   
      Плагг выждал, пока они не скрылись за полками, а потом выскользнул из куртки Адриана и нырнул в куртку Маринетт. Он протиснулся через складки ткани и вскоре добрался до небольшого пространства, в котором находился термос. Плагг был совершенно не удивлен тому, что Тикки лежала, свернувшись клубочком рядом с его теплым боком. Но, разумеется, она совершенно не ожидала его увидеть.  
      - СЮРПРИЗ! – весело воскликнул он, хитро улыбнувшись ей, но потом был отброшен на прилавок.  
      Они оба временно оказались на виду, но Тикки была слишком удивлена, чтобы задуматься об этом.  
      - ПЛАГГ?! Что за… почему ты здесь?! Почему ты не со своим мальчиком?!  
      Плагг захихикал и утянул Тикки за собой за стопку книг, а потом весело облетел вокруг нее, пока она ошарашенно таращилась на него.  
      - Ты о чем? – рассмеялся он. – Я и так с ним!  
      - Я… что?! – она рванулась, чтобы снова прижать его к прилавку и удержать его на месте, на что он только улыбнулся.  
      - Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что очень забавное.


	6. Глава 6.

      - Адриан - это Кот Нуар?! – шепотом прокричала Тикки.  
      Ее крохотное тельце завибрировало от едва сдерживаемых эмоций, а глаза стали огромными от изумления. Плагг наблюдал за ней и улыбался, радуясь тому, как обернулась его маленькая игра.  
      - Довольно красивый кот получился, да? Мне он весьма по душе, пусть он порой и немного туповат. Он даже не может понять, что девчонка, в которую он влюбился, ВСЕ ТА ЖЕ Ледибаг!  
      - Я… Он… АДРИАН – ЭТО КОТ НУАР?!  
      - ДА! – шепотом прокричал Плагг и захихикал над реакцией Тикки. Все вышло так забавно, как он и надеялся. – Ты этого не засекла? Я все понял, как только Адриан пробыл в обществе Маринетт больше одной секунды.  
      Несмотря на ошеломление у Тикки хватило сил возмутиться. Она фыркнула и переплела лапки на груди.  
      - У меня были подозрения.  
      - О, конечно, - поддразнил ее Плагг и начал дрейфовать вглубь магазина. Тикки последовала за ним. – Едва я услышал, что она дочь пекаря, я обо всем догадался. Это очень похоже на тебя, выбрать девочку с постоянным доступом к сладостям.  
      Тикки обогнала его и стукнула по голове, мило надувшись.  
      - Я выбрала ее не поэтому! Я не ты, сырная башка!  
      - Я только раз выбрал продавца сыра, и это было ужасное решение.  
      Плагг усмехнулся от воспоминаний и опрометчиво залетел в лабиринт из стопок пыльных книг, беспорядочно возвышающихся то тут, то там. Тикки повела себя более осторожно, хотя знала, что единственные люди в магазине - их подопечные и хозяин лавки.  
      Их подопечные…  
      - Нам… нам нужно рассказать им!  
      Плагг резко остановился, широко раскрыл глаза и, повернувшись к Тикки, замахал лапками.  
      - Что?! Ни в коем случае! Мы не можем!  
      - Почему нет?!  
      - Это слишком _скучно_! – драматично заныл он и крутанулся в воздухе. – Будет намного веселее, если мы не будем вмешиваться!  
      Тикки пораженно вздохнула и уперла лапки в бедра.  
      - Веселее?! Наше развлечение тут не при чем, Плагг, это _очень_ серьезно!  
      Плагг начал отлетать от нее спиной вперед и был слишком увлечен спором, чтобы заметить шаткую стопку книг на полке. Он врезался в нее и с писком шарахнулся в сторону, когда книги посыпались на пол. Тикки только вздохнула, тряхнула головой и, подлетев к нему, оттащила его за шкаф с глаз долой, пока какой-нибудь человек не пришел проверить, что тут происходит.  
      В другой части магазина Адриан напрягся и подавил стон, когда услышал шум падающих книг. Ему вспомнилась озорная улыбка Плагга. Он понадеялся, что Маринетт и владелец лавки не обратят внимания на подозрительные звуки. Глупый кот… Постоянно роняет что ни попадя.  
      - Я не понимаю, в чем проблема, - прошептал Плагг, снова беспечно фланируя в воздухе.  
      - Как ты можешь не понимать?! Это… это же любовный… квадрат! Их отношения так запутаны! А мы можем сделать их счастливыми!  
      Плагг приподнял бровь и махнул лапкой в сторону их подопечных, которые стояли возле одного из шкафов.  
      - А по мне так они вполне счастливы!  
      Тикки фыркнула и задумалась над очередным возражением, но поумерила свой скептицизм, когда посмотрела на детей.  
      Маринетт, очевидно нервничая, показывала какую-то книгу Адриану. Мальчик был в превосходном расположении духа и что-то оживленно спрашивал у нее. Когда она двинулась дальше, лавируя между островками из пыльных томов, он последовал за ней. То и дело он подскакивал к очередной стопке и хватал какую-нибудь книгу, пытаясь угадать, что Маринетт понравится. Было видно, что он очень радовался каждый раз, когда догадка оказывалась верной.  
      Это зрелище вызвало у Тикки улыбку.  
      - Видишь? – с нажимом сказал Плагг. – Они в порядке! Это будет так **уморительно** \- наблюдать, как он попытается разобраться в своих новых чувствах к _той же самой_ девочке.  
      - Как ты можешь так шутить над своим мальчиком? – вздохнула Тикки и нахмурилась, глядя, как кот рассеянно ворошит ближайшую стопку газет.  
      - Так я ничего не делаю! Я просто наблюдаю, - Плагг на секунду отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел на Тикки. Увидев строгое выражение на ее мордочке, он вздохнул. – Я-то думал, ты обрадуешься, Тикки! Ты же обожаешь подобную любовную ерунду.  
      - Поэтому я думаю, что мы должны рассказать им! Они могут стать парой!  
      - По-моему, они в любом случае начнут встречаться. Только посмотри на них! Я уверен, Адриан единственный, кто _не_ знает, что он нравится Маринетт. Он быстро втрескается в нее так, что у него пятна перед глазами запляшут, - Плагг задумчиво переплел лапки на груди, выдав, что он подошел к этому вопросу гораздо обстоятельнее, чем казалось со стороны, - если он влюбится в нее настоящую, это будет значить больше, разве нет?  
      Тикки охнула и замерла, впечатленная словами несерьезного пройдохи. Было легко забыть, что Плагг обладает острым умом, так как обычно он только и делал, что причинял неприятности и поглощал сыр в неизмеримых количествах.  
      - Ну… может быть. Но все-таки…  
      - Они должны сами рассказать друг другу об этом или же это можем сделать мы, - Плагг пожал плечами, - думаю, и то и другое будет забавным. Решай ты.  
      - Почему я должна решать?!  
      - Потому что ты единственная тут причитаешь!  
      Тикки насупилась и, отлетев чуть подальше, села на книжную полку и посмотрела вниз. Пока квами разговаривали, сами того не замечая, они забрались на второй этаж. Маринетт была видна за витринами. Она смеялась и отпускала шутки, Адриан отвечал ей тем же, но находился вне зоны видимости квами.  
      В этот момент Маринетт выглядела такой расслабленной… Слова Плагга внезапно обрели смысл. Тикки тихо рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
      Конечно же, их подопечные скоро начнут прекрасно понимать друг друга. У них обоих гораздо больше общего, чем они знают. Они уже стали лучшими друзьями, как супергерои. Сейчас они просто заново знакомятся, и в этот раз начнут общаться непринужденно гораздо быстрее. Естественно, пока они еще нервничают, но они уже начали неосознанно полагаться друг на друга.  
      Тикки мягко улыбнулась. На ее сердце воцарился покой.  
      Ее сила, энергия чудесного камня, которым сейчас владела Маринетт, была половинкой одного целого. Плагг был второй половинкой и дополнял ее. Он был ее старейшим и лучшим другом, и неважно, что от него постоянно несло сыром. Они провели бок о бок множество веков. Тикки была безнадежным романтиком и верила в то, что избранным носителям чудесных камней уготована та же судьба.  
      Если говорить о романтике, не каждые Ледибаг и Кот Нуар влюблялись друг в друга, но каждая пара, так или иначе, дополняла друг друга. Только несколько раз случалось так, что люди, которые превращались в Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, обладали половинками одной души, но между двумя героями всегда возникала глубокая и непобедимая любовь. Обычно эта любовь была платонической или односторонней, но в этот раз казалось, что она наконец-то будет взаимной. По крайней мере, отношения Маринетт и Адриана обладали таким потенциалом.  
      Тикки вздохнула, мечтая о будущем, в котором все встанет на свои места. У Маринетт было столько качеств, которые составляли саму суть Ледибаг. Разве она не заслужила своего Кота Нуара? Конечно же, им был Адриан. Ей следовало понять это раньше. Так сошлись на небе звезды - этим двоим было суждено быть вместе.  
      Плагг кинул взгляд на Тикки, впавшую в мечтательное состояние, и закатил глаза. Несомненно, у нее в голове крутилась очередная глупая побасенка о родственных душах, раздувающая незначительные детали до невероятных размеров.  
Плагг никогда не понимал, почему все должно быть таким запутанным. Он прилагал все усилия, если нужно было чем-то помочь, и решения проблем всегда казались ему кристально ясными, но люди часто зацикливались на самих проблемах, вместо того чтобы начать действовать.  
      - Я влюблен в Ледибаг, - говорил Адриан.  
      - Скажи ей об этом, - отвечал ему Плагг, но его мальчик только вздыхал и падал на кровать, говоря, что это не так уж просто.  
      Но это было действительно просто – нужно было лишь произнести слова. Что тут трудного?  
      - Этот человек ужасен.  
      - Избавься от него.  
      - Я не могу.  
      Ух. Сыр был намного лучше проблем. Плагг не представлял, почему люди их себе устраивают.  
      - Возможно, ты прав, - неохотно признала Тикки, - нам лучше позволить им рассказать правду самим, но… ох-х-х, это так раздражает! – она драматично подскочила на месте. – Как я теперь смогу вынести это, когда я все знаю?! Я с ума с ними сойду!  
      - Я так и знал! – обрадовался Плагг и захихикал.  
      Тикки заворчала и надулась, потом подлетела к Плаггу и пихнула его, так что он закрутился в воздухе, как космонавт в космосе. Он, не сдержавшись, запищал от восторга, а затем восстановил равновесие и заторопился обратно к Тикки, чтобы подурачиться еще немного. Он сто лет ее не видел. Было славно опять дразнить всю из себя правильную квами, хотя Плагг не мог сказать, что сильно скучал по ней. Так или иначе, Тикки была с ним. Сложно скучать по кому-то, когда ты знаешь, что его присутствие в мире неизменно. Пока существует невезение, всегда существует удача. Пока есть Плагг, есть и Тикки.  
  
  
      Адриан сидел на старом стуле у стены и внимательно наблюдал за Маринетт, которая ходила взад-вперед перед ним с книгой в руках. Она так быстро говорила, что он с трудом улавливал слова. Каждый раз, когда ему удавалось понять, о чем она говорит, он начинал смеяться и снова терял нить ее рассуждений.  
      Маринетт читала раньше одну из книг, которую Адриан выхватил из многочисленных стопок, пока они ходили по магазину, и была не очень довольна тем, как закончилась история. Для того чтобы Адриан понял, почему конец книги ужасен, она начала пересказывать ее содержание, и это было невероятно смешно в ее исполнении. Адриан чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Он действительно пытался внимательно слушать ее, но продолжал отвлекаться.  
      В воздухе было много пыли. Она оседала на волосах Маринетт, пока та маршировала туда-обратно, и смягчала их цвет.  
      На Маринетт был надет милый мешковатый свитер. Она не стала снимать его вместе с курткой, так как была нездорова и не хотела, чтобы ее состояние ухудшилось. Также Маринетт оставила на себе и шарф. Он был яркого тепло-красного цвета.  
      Адриан лениво задумался, не сделала ли она его своими руками. Она определенно была на это способна. Вероятно, она могла сделать любую часть своего гардероба, даже обувь. Хотя, может быть, и нет.  
      Маринетт вела себя так… естественно.  
      У Адриана потеплело на душе.  
      Это была Маринетт, которую он часто видел издалека, и с которой всегда хотел познакомиться. Он наконец слышал ее шутки и разговаривал с ней на разные темы. С его стороны потребовалось всего одно небольшое усилие. Он лишь показал ей, что хочет узнать ее получше, и она охотно пошла ему навстречу.  
      Маринетт была такой живой и яркой... Она предложила ему свою дружбу с улыбкой, и Адриан про себя решил, что миру нужно больше таких людей – храбрых людей, которые излучают внутреннее тепло и заботятся об окружающих так же, как Маринетт.  
      - И это было просто совсем уже, ух! Ты согласен? – уловил он, когда Маринетт завершила фразу.  
      Адриана охватила легкая паника.  
      Упс! Он точно пропустил какой-то поворот сюжета.  
      - Да, разумеется! – с энтузиазмом сказал он и с облегчением увидел, что Маринетт кивнула.  
      - Я рада, что ты так думаешь! Эта книга заслуживала гораздо большего, чем такой идиотский поворот. Автору как будто было все равно, что писать!  
      Адриан неуверенно рассмеялся, пытаясь разобраться, что он пропустил, но, похоже, Маринетт уже закончила свою речь.  
      - Прости, я увлеклась и пустилась тут в разглагольствования… Я… мы можем уже уйти, если…  
      - Эй! Нет! Мне понравился твой монолог, все в порядке. Магазин замечательный, нам не нужно уходить, если ты не хочешь, - заверил ее Адриан и поднялся на ноги, чтобы взять стопку набранных им книг. Потом он встал рядом с Маринетт, всем видом показывая, что он готов к дальнейшему исследованию магазина.  
      Маринетт одарила его мягкой улыбкой, затем взглянула на книги:  
      - Ты выбрал серию о волшебниках? Мне показалось, ты сказал, что не очень любишь читать.  
      - О, ну, я… - Адриан немного стеснялся признать настоящую причину, по которой он это сделал, так что быстро придумал другую: - Ты сказала, что эта серия интересная, так что я решил попробовать ее почитать.  
      - О! – воскликнула Маринетт. – Ты можешь взять эти книги у меня, если хочешь. У меня есть только первые две, но по ним ты сможешь понять, хочешь ли купить продолжение.  
      - Спасибо! Хорошо, давай так и сделаем. Может быть, ты хочешь что-то взять у меня, чтобы все было честно? Только я… у меня не так уж много книг. Не знаю, может, ты играешь в игры… - Адриан замолк, размышляя, не сглупил ли он, но Маринетт подхватила его идею.  
      - Может быть, ты выберешь одну из своих любимых игр, и я попробую в нее поиграть? Ты говорил, что тебе нравится «Legend of Zelda», верно? Вроде бы, у моего папы есть консоль Nintendo… если эта игра на нее.  
      Маринетт хихикнула над тем, как Адриан радостно подпрыгнул.  
      - Тебе понравится «Wind Waker»! Ага, ты можешь взять эту игру. Я подскажу тебе, как играть, если у тебя будут трудности.  
      Они побродили по магазину еще немного, а затем Адриан решил, что им пора возвращаться. Дождь за окном как раз слегка поутих. Чем дольше они выжидали, тем сильнее он мог разойтись, так что им определенно стоило воспользоваться возникшим просветом.  
      Адриан и Маринетт подошли к двери и стали надевать свои куртки. Неожиданно Адриан заметил, что к спине Маринетт прицепилось что-то черное. Похоже, Плагга застал врасплох их уход.  
      У Адриана вырвался сдавленный возглас, и Маринетт недоуменно повернулась к нему, вопросительно склонив голову на бок. В этот момент для Адриана не было ничего более ужасающего, чем Плагг, выглядывающий из-за ее плеча, едва не попадающий в зону ее периферийного зрения. Глупый кот был _весь_ в пыли. Чем он занимался все это время?! Его же могли увидеть!  
      - Я, эм… Ух ты! Не могла бы ты посмотреть вон туда прямо сейчас? – Адриан указал на какой-то плакат на стене магазина.  
      - Э-э-э… зачем? – спросила Маринетт, и это был вполне резонный вопрос, учитывая его странную просьбу.  
      - Просто доверься мне, – попросил Адриан, но вышло у него совершенно неубедительно.  
      Маринетт взглянула на его встревоженное лицо и поняла, что он просит серьезно. Приподняв бровь и пожав плечами, она послушно развернулась к Адриану спиной. Когда он довольно ощутимо хлопнул ее по плечу, она вздрогнула. Пока она поворачивалась обратно, Адриан быстро нырнул за ближайший шкаф и потом вернулся туда, где стоял.  
      - Эм, у тебя на спине был здоровенный паук, и я не хотел, чтобы ты испугалась, - соврал он, нервно улыбаясь, и вздрогнул, когда Маринетт взвизгнула и зашлепала себя по спине.  
      - ФУ! ФУ! НЕТ! ФУ! ОН БЫЛ ОДИН?!  
      Адриан растерянно уставился на нее, а потом взорвался смехом, чем заслужил испепеляющий взгляд.  
      Маринетт, сердито печатая шаг, вышла из магазина. Адриан поспешил за ней, пытаясь извиниться между приступами смеха.  
      Плагг зарылся поглубже Адриану за пазуху и попытался устроиться поудобнее, сменив позу, в которой Адриан запихнул его под куртку. Он был не виноват в том, что Маринетт чуть его не увидела. Это Тикки выпихнула его наружу, когда Маринетт начала надевать куртку. Может быть, ему действительно стоило дождаться Адриана в его куртке. Ну да ладно. Разве было бы так уж плохо, если б девчонка заглянула внутрь своей куртки, чтобы проверить Тикки и увидела двух квами вместо одного? Она бы закричала от этого гораздо громче, чем от вида какого-нибудь паучка. Плагг тихо захихикал, представив эту картину. Надо было стоять на своем и остаться с Тикки.  
  
  
      Адриан наконец упросил Маринетт простить его за то, что он смеялся над ней, когда они почти дошли до булочной. Она все еще дулась на него, но больше из упрямства. Время от времени она забывала, что изображает обиду, и начинала улыбаться. По дороге они передавали друг другу термос, стараясь немного уменьшить количество сидра в нем, чтобы Сабин их не отчитала.  
      Они свернули в последний раз, и увидели стену булочной.  
      У Адриана упало сердце, и он резко остановился, узнав машину, которая стояла возле дома Маринетт. Дождь тихо стучал по его капюшону.  
      Ну, он полагал, что это случиться рано или поздно…  
      - У тебя неприятности… да? – тихо спросила Маринетт, с беспокойством взглянув на бесстрастную маску, в которую превратилось его лицо.  
      Адриан кивнул и взглянул на небо, когда заметил, что стук капель по капюшону прекратился. Маринетт подбадривающе посмотрела с него. Адриан встретился с ней взглядом и порадовался, что она сейчас стоит рядом с ним. Их снова будто бы отделила от окружающего мира невидимая стена…  
      Адриан осторожно обнял Маринетт.  
      Она слегка вздрогнула от удивления, но обняла его в ответ, стараясь поделиться с ним своей силой. Она часто мечтала об объятиях с Адрианом, но надеялась, что это произойдет не потому, что она таким образом попытается подготовить его к тому, что его ожидает. С ним не должно было случиться ничего плохого… но его совершенно точно ждало наказание.  
      Объятие было теплым и уютным. Никакой неловкости при этом не ощущалось. Оно было просто приятным.  
      - Спасибо, - сказал Адриан и, отстранившись, улыбнулся ей. – Сосредоточься на том, чтобы поправиться, хорошо? Мне было очень весело сегодня.  
      - Хорошо, - ответила Маринетт и ненадолго положила руку ему на плечо. – Я могу показать тебе и другие интересные места в городе, когда мы снова встретимся, ты не против?  
      Адриан кивнул и решил ничего не говорить, просто опять улыбнулся.  
      Он снял капюшон и начал отстегивать его от куртки.  
      Когда Маринетт и Адриан вошли в булочную, их появление прервало разговор, который там шел.  
      - …старался сделать что-то хорошее для моей дочери. Я с радостью поговорил бы с мсье Агрест, если бы вы…  
      - Нет, - резко ответила Натали, хотя было видно, что у нее есть свои причины, чтобы так говорить. – Месье Агрест попросил, чтобы его не тревожили по этому поводу. Ему и так забот хватает. Он попросил только уведомить его, когда сын будет дома.  
      Взрослые посмотрели на вернувшихся детей. На лице Адриана было тщательно вышколенное нейтральное выражение, когда он обратился к помощнице отца.  
      - Привет, Натали.  
      - Здравствуй, Адриан, - ответила она, - полагаю, ты понимаешь, что твой отец недоволен тем, что тебя вызывали к директору школы, и тем, что ты прогулял уроки, чтобы сходить в гости к однокласснице?  
      Адриан кивнул, ничего не отрицая.  
      - Ага, но Маринетт заболела, и мне захотелось проведать ее. А сейчас я вернусь домой вместе с тобой.  
      Когда Адриан написал Натали, где он находится, он предполагал, что она появится, чтобы его забрать, но надеялся, что она придет позже.  
      Натали ожидала, что Адриан откажется уходить. Она предположила, что он не стал этого делать, потому что они оба уже привыкли к тому, что так или иначе Адриану приходится подчиняться воле отца, как бы он ни был против.  
      Натали пронаблюдала, как Адриан обнял дочку пекаря, и решила, что видеть такие сцены – худшая часть ее работы.  
      Заметив, что семья булочника выражает больше заботы об Адриане, чем его отец, она похолодела.  
      Нет, забирать Адриана из уютного дома, чтобы увезти его в слишком большой особняк – вот это было худшей частью ее работы.  
      Пока Натали смотрела, как дети переговариваются друг с другом, ей стало еще неуютнее. Она не стала поднимать шум, когда девочка побежала на верхний этаж, чтобы что-то взять. Она хотела продлить пребывание Адриан в булочной хотя бы ненадолго. Когда Адриан взял у девочки пару книг и в ответ протянул ей какую-то кожаную вещь, которую держал в руках, Натали решила, что дальше тянуть уже нельзя, и они вышли на улицу.  
      Натали часто видела, как Адриан молча подчиняется желаниям отца, и ненавидела это зрелище.  
      Она села на заднее сидение машины рядом с мальчиком, хотя обычно так не поступала. Она не пыталась заговорить с Адрианом (они не были настолько близки), но ей не хотелось оставлять его одного. Натали задумалась, достаточно ли одного ее присутствия, чтобы как-то утешить Адриана… и понадеялась, что это так.  
      Пока они ехали, Адриан молчал и крепко сжимал книги в руках, глядя в окно. Дождь снова полил сильнее. Было не так уж поздно – прошло лишь полчаса после окончания школьных занятий, но тучи, клубящиеся на небе, заставляли думать, что уже наступил вечер.  
      Адриан старался особо не задумываться ни о чем, просто смотрел, как идет дождь. Он научился быть осторожным и сдержанным в подобных ситуациях. Но такое поведение ранило его гордость. Ему стало еще труднее сдерживать себя с тех пор, как он стал Котом Нуаром, однако он был вынужден вести себя таким образом. Порой выбор безопасного пути тоже был способом сражаться. Да и в итоге было гораздо разумнее не перечить отцу.  
      Машина остановилась, и Адриан вылез из нее, не дожидаясь, когда ему откроют дверцу. Его гордость требовала, чтобы его не вели за ручку, чтобы он хотя бы шел сам.  
      Дождь быстро намочил его волосы, и он почувствовал себя уязвимым без своего капюшона, пусть даже сейчас вода не могла причинить ему вреда. Возможно, ему все же стоило попросить Маринетт одолжить капюшон на время.  
      Отец ждал его в вестибюле. Он стоял на лестнице, возвышаясь над Адрианом, как будто хотел таким образом получить преимущество в какой-то воображаемой борьбе за власть, и как всегда строго глядел на него сверху вниз. Адриан встал в центре холла. Это отчетливо напомнило ему пребывание в комнате босса в компьютерных играх. Игрок входит в данж, встает на площадку и ждет, когда начнется бой. Однако в этом случае было безопаснее позволить боссу выиграть.  
      Адриан постарался не выдать злости, которую у него вызвала эта мысль.  
      - Сегодня ты постоянно нарушал правила, - прогремел низкий голос отца. – Твое ребяческое поведение помешало моей работе. Я ожидал большего от моего сына, который просто взял исчез где-то в городе.  
      - Прости за то, что причинил тебе неудобство, отец.  
      Нет. Нет-нет, это было неумно.  
      Габриэль прищурил глаза в ответ на запальчивую фразу Адриана, и в помещении неожиданно стало холоднее.  
      Что он делает? Ему нужно было сыграть правильно, он _знал_ , что должен сделать, но был слишком зол. Даже в замораживающем присутствии отца Адриан чувствовал, что ему тепло. Как будто жар вливался в его тело из книг, которые он держал в руках.  
      - Прошу прощения?  
      - Мои действия причинили тебе неудобство, Мне жаль.  
      Адриан сказал это более спокойно, но смысл остался тем же.  
      Единственная проблема отца заключалась в том, что сегодняшний прецедент случился неожиданно. Вероятно, он получил телефонный звонок из школы. Он был вынужден уделить внимание своему сыну, и это спутало график его работы.  
      Габриэль рассердился, видя, что его обычно послушный сын выступил против него. В этот раз простой запрет на прогулки вряд ли мог эффективно повлиять на Адриана, но Габриэль это не тревожило. Что бы ни нашло на его сына, это можно было подавить без особого труда.  
      - В ближайшие два дня я должен заняться важными делами. Я не потерплю вмешательства. Своим поведением ты доказал, что школа не так уж важна для тебя, ведь ты так просто прогулял занятия. Пока я не закончу с делами, ты останешься дома.  
      - Подожди, что?! – выдавил Адриан, в шоке уставившись на непримиримого отца.  
      - Твои уроки будут проходить здесь, и ты будешь заниматься без жалоб. Никаких гостей, - он смерил его суровым взглядом. – То, что ты не будешь видеться с одноклассниками, напомнит тебе, что правила нельзя нарушать.  
      Габриэль повернулся и начал подниматься по ступенькам, не обращая внимания на яростные протесты сына. Он предоставил его самому себе, а сам переключил внимание на более важные вещи.  
      Адриан был способным, он как-нибудь справится.  
  
  
      Адриан захлопнул за собой дверь комнаты, бесцеремонно уронил сумку на пол и уселся возле стены, уткнувшись головой в колени. Он изо всех сил постарался проигнорировать свою ярость. Его охватило практически непреодолимое желание что-нибудь уничтожить. Хотелось, для примера, дотронуться Катаклизмом до стены и посмотреть, как она дезинтегрируется. Но еще Адриану невыносимо хотелось заплакать. Множество эмоций, которые копились у него еще с детства, но потом раз за разом безжалостно подавлялись, снова давали о себе знать, однако вскоре их сменило привычное оцепенение.  
      Адриан просто сидел на холодном полу и ни о чем не думал. Он как-то размышлял, на что похоже это состояние – у него внутри как будто когда-то горела лампа, но она давно остыла и вся запылилась, потому что ее уже очень долго никто не включал.  
      Адриан не мог сопротивляться принятию неизбежного. Принятию того факта, что он был не способен выступить против отца и выиграть. Он не мог сделать абсолютно ничего.  
      Адриан постоянно чувствовал собственное бессилие. Так было до тех пор, пока он не получил кольцо и не познакомился с Плаггом. Как Кот Нуар он обладал свободой, в какой-то степени у него был контроль над ситуацией… Кот Нуар был волен идти куда угодно и действовать как угодно.  
      Адриан дотронулся до кольца и застыл без движения.  
      Ему ужасно захотелось, чтобы Ледибаг сейчас была здесь. Может быть, тогда он бы перестал быть Адрианом на какое-то время.  
      Плагг осторожно подлетел к своему подопечному и свернулся возле его шеи, обняв ее лапками насколько смог. Когда возникали такие ситуации, он не мог предложить никаких шуток, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Он просто позволял Адриану тихо выплакаться. Тело мальчика само справлялось с переполняющими его чувствами, даже когда его голова была на это не способна.  
      Плагг просто обнимал Адриана… и изо всех сил старался сохранить то тепло, которое подарила ему Маринетт, старался не дать ему почувствовать себя одиноким. Квами хотел напомнить Адриану, что его любят.  
      Он надеялся, что ему удалось это сделать.


	7. Глава 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, в этой главе попадется чуть больше огрехов, чем в предыдущих, а может быть и нет.
> 
> Сразу предупреждаю: ноябрь у меня занят под участие в писательском марафоне NaNoWriMo, так что следующая глава точно будет не раньше декабря. Но она будет, и это главное)

 - Поверить не могу! Это же нечестно. Я понимаю, что это наказание за прогул, но все-таки это слишком _жестоко_!  
      Нино прохаживался взад-вперед перед учительским столом. Скоро должен был начаться второй урок. Маринетт и Алия, стоявшие у своей парты, полностью разделяли его чувства. В руке Нино стискивал телефон с коротким смс от Адриана, которое он _наконец-то_ получил в ответ на свой вопрос, почему Адриан не пришел в школу. Друзья рассердились, узнав причину, но ни Алия, ни Нино не чувствовали себя настолько ужасно, как Маринетт.  
      Она осела на стул, жалея, что не осталась сегодня дома. Она все еще была не здорова, но это было не так уж важно. Сейчас ее волновало только пустующее место впереди.  
      Нино и Алия отправили смс Адриану, чтобы узнать, как он, и считали, что им еще повезло получить пусть и односложные ответы. Это означало, что у него хотя бы остался доступ к телефону.  
      Может быть, Адриан просто игнорировал их? Что, если он расстроен? Возможно, он не хочет, чтобы его тревожили? Проигнорирует ли он и ее тоже, если она осмелится написать ему? Но ей все же нужно попробовать отправить ему смс, чтобы показать, что она переживает за него.   
      Это все ее вина, все из-за нее… Адриан решил навестить ее, несмотря на то, что знал, что у него будут из-за этого неприятности. Взял и пришел. Она просто _обязана_ сделать ответный шаг.  
      Маринетт подождала начала урока, когда Нино и Алия уселись на свои места и отвлеклись на слова учителя, потом осторожно достала телефон и положила его к себе на колени. Пряча его между складками одежды, она набрала смс.  
      «Как ты?»  
      Пока Маринетт дожидалась хоть какого-нибудь ответа, ее мысли смешались в неразборчивую кучу.   
      На улице по-прежнему шел дождь, и гремел гром.   
      Когда же погода наконец наладится? По прогнозу обещали, что дождь продлится, по крайней мере, до пятницы, если не до конца недели, а сегодня была только среда.   
      Как там держится Адриан? Сердится ли он на нее? Возмущен ли тем, что она частично виновата в том, что его посадили под домашний арест?  
      Спустя минуту ее телефон завибрировал. Сердце Маринетт пропустило удар. Ответ пришел очень быстро. Она ожидала получить его ближе к концу урока. Бросив короткий взгляд на экран мобильного, она заметила, что смс, отправленное ей, намного длиннее тех, что получили Нино с Алией.   
      Маринетт дождалась момента, когда учитель не смотрел в ее сторону, и прочитала, что же ей написал Адриан.  
      «Привет! Я в порядке, только немного растерян? В общем, книга начинается с того, что Гарри Дрезден уже вполне опытный волшебник. Будет ли флешбек о том, кто его учил? Или рассказ так и будет вестись с того момента, когда у него уже есть офис в Чикаго? Мне очень понравился говорящий череп».  
      Она рассеянно заморгала, прочитав смс.   
      Говорящий череп? Ах, это он о книгах, которые она ему дала, «Файлы Дрездена».   
      Маринетт с трудом сдержала смех, прикрывшись рукой, что заставило Алию удивленно посмотреть на нее.  
      Он едва ли отвечал на вопросы Нино и Алии только потому, что зачитался? Господи…  
      Она так и написала ему:  
      «Нино и Алия переживают. Может быть, тебе стоит сказать им, что ты просто читаешь? И да, ты позже прочитаешь о его наставнике».  
      Маринетт снова принялась ждать и улыбнулась, заметив, как сначала Нино, а потом Алия получили смс. Прочитав их, они оба тихо застонали и раздраженно посмотрели на нее, а потом вернулись к уроку.  
      Какой же он балбес.  
      «Как в школе?» - получила она через несколько минут.  
      «Хорошо, хотя я почти не слушаю учителя. Скучно по большей части. Как дела с домашним арестом?»  
      «Да нормально. Он никогда не отнимает у меня вещи, так что я могу пользоваться компьютером и играть в игры. Но мне хотелось бы пойти в школу».  
      Маринетт уставилась на сообщение, и снова почувствовала тяжесть на душе.  
      «Эй… Мне очень жаль, что у тебя проблемы из-за меня. Могу я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче? Ужасно себя чувствую…»  
      Ответ последовал незамедлительно.  
      «Не чувствуй себя виноватой. Я знал, что так и будет, и поступил бы так снова. Не переживай там, ладно?»  
      Маринетт, борясь со своими чувствами, ответила не сразу. Это _была_ ее вина. Адриан ушел с уроков только потому, что хотел навестить ее. А теперь ему даже нельзя выйти из дома. Вроде бы он не был расстроен по этому поводу, но когда он уходил домой, у него был такой вид… Он замкнулся и стал совершенно не похож на того себя, что смеялся в книжном магазине.   
      Маринетт увидела, как Адриан был вынужден вернуться к роли послушного сына, в которого его превратил отец. Это было ужасно. Это было нечестно.  
      Через десять минут, которые она провела, переживая и записывая лекцию, ее телефон завибрировал снова.  
      «Ты явно переживаешь. Прекрати это делать».  
      «Я чувствую себя виноватой…»  
      «Не надо! Все в порядке :) Когда я вернусь в школу, тебе нужно будет показать мне наброски зимнего костюма Кота Нуара. Мне очень любопытно. Я дам тебе «Wind Waker» и буду смеяться, когда ты застрянешь во время его прохождения».  
      Маринетт улыбнулась и решила попытаться отвлечь Адриана от обсуждения ее чувств.  
      «Я еще даже не играла в нее! Никакой у тебя веры в меня».  
      «Что-то говорит мне, что ты не так уж хороша в прохождении таких игр. Можешь назвать это интуицией. Хе-хе».  
      «Как грубо!»  
      Боже, писать ему смс было намного проще, чем разговаривать с ним, но это все равно заставляло ее одновременно нервничать и чувствовать себя счастливой.  
      Алия снова посмотрела на Маринетт, когда та тихо хихикнула, и улыбнулась, поняв, что ее подруга и Адриан все еще переписываются. Она же никому не навредит, если подольет масла в огонь?  
      Алия достала телефон и отправила смс Адриану.  
  
  
      Адриан, все еще в своей пижаме, валялся на кровати. Рядом с ним лежала раскрытая книга, обложкой вверх, чтобы не потерять место, на котором он остановился. Плагг, сидящий с сыром в лапках на прикроватной тумбе у него в ногах, радостно грыз свое лакомство и периодически тайком рассыпал крошки по простыне и одеялу, чтобы комната Адриана пропахла сыром.  
      Телефон в руке Адриана завибрировал раньше, чем тот ожидал. Адриан удивился, увидев, что сообщение пришло от Алии.  
      «Это ты переписываешься с Маринетт? Она сидит и улыбается, так что я предположила, что это ты».  
      Лицо Адриана вспыхнуло, и он не смог сдержать смех, вырвавшийся наружу. Ему сразу стало тепло внутри, и он даже слегка подпрыгнул на матрасе, случайно пихнув Плагга, засовывавшего в себя большой кусок сыра.  
      Он заставил Маринетт улыбаться во время занятий? Мысль об этом вызвала у него прилив счастья.  
      - Ты чего запрыгал-то? – заговорил Плагг, подлетев к нему, и попытался прочитать текст на перевернутом экране телефона, но Адриан не дал ему это сделать.  
      - Ничего, - подозрительно быстро ответил он, продолжая улыбаться и пряча телефон от любопытного квами.  
      - Это снова та милашка из твоего класса? Давай я скажу ей «привет»!  
      От того, как Плагг назвал Маринетт, Адриан покраснел еще сильнее и фыркнул в ответ на его предложение, садясь на кровати.  
      - Да-да, в твоей просьбе столько смысла! «Ох, Маринетт, кстати говоря, мой друг-квами, Плагг, передает привет. Не ломай голову над тем, что такое «квами», просто знай, что он передает привет».  
      Плагг крутанулся в воздухе, почему-то захихикав.  
      - Да, так и скажи! Это будет забавно!  
      - Нет, Плагг, - Адриан вздохнул, взял одеяло и быстро набросил его на квами, поймав его под ним.  
      Он застонал, заметив, что с одеяла во все стороны посыпались сырные крошки.  
      - Прекрати пытаться придать моей комнате запах сыра!  
      - В ней и так уже плохо пахнет из-за тебя. А я это исправляю! – ответил Плагг приглушенным голосом, пока выбирался из-под одеяла.  
      Адриан явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут его телефон снова завибрировал, и он забыл про спор с Плаггом, торопясь прочитать сообщение.  
      Квами, покачав головой, театрально вздохнул, из-за чего заслужил сердитый взгляд Адриана.  
      - Что? – наконец спросил Адриан, все еще поглядывая на экран мобильного, так как большую часть его внимания занимало смс Маринетт.  
      Плагг отлетел обратно к своей горке сыра, вздохнул и снова захихикал, упиваясь своими мыслями, что только снова вызвало раздражение у его подопечного.  
      - _Что_? – снова спросил Адриан.  
      Закончив набирать ответ, он отправил его и начал сверлить взглядом квами.  
      - Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь тратить время на эти влюбленности, - наконец ответил Плагг, делая вид, что его занимает только еда, - почему бы вместо этого не поесть немного сыра?  
      - Я… ты… что?! – возмущенно залепетал Адриан, покраснев как вареный рак. – Я НЕ влюблен в… **Нет**! – настойчиво сказал он, но Плагг просто засмеялся.  
      - Да ладно! У тебя точно такой же мечтательный взгляд, когда ты думаешь про Ледибаг. Только сейчас невозможно разобрать - кто там, в твоей голове. Повторяется все то же самое: встретился с девчонкой пару раз, и все твои мысли только о ней! А у тебя, однако, есть любимый тип девушек!  
      Плагг усмехнулся своей шутке. Да уж, любимый тип - Адриан влюбился в одну и ту же девушку дважды.   
      Адриан схватил подушку и запустил ею в смеющегося квами, рассердившись, когда тот увернулся почти без особых усилий.  
      - Я люблю _Ледибаг_! **Ледибаг** , слышишь меня?  
      - Слышу, - согласился Плагг, уже начиная уставать от своих попыток сводничества, но он знал, что его тупица-подопечный так и продолжит топтаться на месте, если кто-то не пихнет его в правильном направлении. – И что же ты в ней любишь?  
      Адриан вытаращился на квами, совершенно не ожидая от него такого вопроса. Обычно Плагг выслушивал его, но никогда не вдавался во всю эту _романтику_.  
      - Я… Все! Она идеальна!  
      Плагг снова усмехнулся, поняв, что загнал своего подопечного в угол, чего и добивался с самого начала. Эх, все это начало навевать на него скуку.  
      - Что именно тебе в ней нравится? Для меня она выглядит обычной леди в пятнистом костюме.  
      Адриан снова почувствовал прилив раздражения и, встав с кровати, начал неожиданно энергично ходить по комнате.  
      - Обычная леди в пятнистом костюме?! Ты серьезно?! У нее столько замечательных качеств! Она прекрасная, грациозная, умная и забавная. Она изобретательная и храбрая! Она сильная и заботливая! Она присматривает за жителями Парижа, она сражается, чтобы защитить их! Она не какая-то обычная девчонка, Плагг, она _Ледибаг_!  
      - Тогда значит Маринетт просто обычная девчонка? – парировал Плагг, прекрасно осознавая, что рискует, разбрасываясь такими заявлениями.  
      Адриан резко остановился и повернулся к квами. На его лице боролись гнев и растерянность.  
      - Что?! Нет! Конечно, нет! Я такого не говорил!  
      Плагг пожал плечиками, планируя в воздухе на спине, и начал болтать задними лапками в показном равнодушии, продолжая умело манипулировать Адрианом.  
      - Ты прав, когда есть Ледибаг, трудно заметить простых девчонок, таких как Маринетт. Она ведь не супергероиня, как она вообще может с ней сравниться?  
      Молчание.  
      Адриан был в ярости, устав от того, что ему постоянно говорят, что в Маринетт нет ничего особенного. Он вспомнил, как она нервничала, когда они разговаривали, сидя в ее комнате. Она так высоко ценила его и так **низко** \- себя, что ей было сложно даже просто _говорить_ с ним. Она переживала, что он будет считать ее простой и невзрачной, _какой она считала себя сама_. Сколько же раз люди вызывали в ней чувство собственной незначительности, если все дошло до такого? Сколько вообще нужно комментариев, подобных тому, что отпустил Плагг, прежде чем человек начнет думать, что он ничего не стоит, если он просто является самим собой?  
      - ЗАТКНИСЬ, Плагг! – вдруг крикнул он, на миг забыв, что существование Плагга является секретом, потом понизил голос, но злости от этого в нем не уменьшилось. – Маринетт – потрясающая! Она забавная и милая, и ей есть до меня дело! Она заботится об окружающих, даже если среди них есть куча таких как ТЫ, которые стараются понизить ее самооценку. Она ВСЕ РАВНО ЗАБОТИТСЯ. Она ВСЕ РАВНО изо всех сил старается вызвать у окружающих улыбку, и она так же готова защищать людей, как и Ледибаг! Маринетт - одна из немногих людей, которые думают, что для меня _быть Адрианом_ достаточно, что я хорош тем, какой я есть. Я не позволю тебе или Хлое или еще кому-то заставлять ее думать, что она не имеет значения!  
      К растерянности Адриана Плагг, похоже, был доволен его вспышкой. Он понял, в чем дело, когда квами подлетел прямо к его лицу и пропел:  
      - А по мне так Маринетт по всем критериям подходит под тип девушки, которая могла бы тебе понравиться!  
      Плагг с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как лицо Адриана стремительно поменяло свое выражение.   
      Адриан замер, широко распахнул глаза и покраснел, сообразив, что его только что обвели вокруг пальца. _Очень ловко_.  
      - Я… я… эм, - попытался заговорить Адриан, но его рот просто отказывался издавать связные звуки, пока он медленно выходил из состояния шока.  
      Плагг был в восторге.   
      Боже, его подопечный мог бы с таким же успехом с размаху вписаться в стену. Это было уморительное зрелище.  
      - Я… мне…  
      «Мне нравится Маринетт,» - подсказало Адриану сердце.  
      И в ту же секунду он понял, что пути назад нет. Казалось, он заметил перед собой обрыв только тогда, когда уже начал падать с него.  
      Ему многое нравилось в Маринетт. Сколько же времени он провел, раздумывая над списком ее любимых и нелюбимых вещей? Он хотел знать о ней все. Каждая крохотная деталь имела для него значение. Конечно, у него был список вещей, которые нравятся/не нравятся Ледибаг, но он был очень коротким…  
      Он уделил столько внимания Маринетт во время их коротких встреч в эти дождливые дни, что это толкнуло его на путь, о котором раньше он отказывался даже думать. Он уже любил Ледибаг, но его сердце все равно начало тянуться к Маринетт.   
      Как только он увидел ее в первый раз, ему сложно было не замечать ее потом, и никакая маска не препятствовала стремлению познакомиться с ней поближе. Он мог спросить Маринетт, какой у нее любимый цвет, и ожидать, что она ответит ему. Он мог спросить, какие книги ей нравятся и почему, с чем она согласится, а с чем нет. Он мог _узнать_ ее лучше.  
      Плагг перестал улыбаться, заметив на лице Адриана мучительный конфликт, понимая, что он вызвал это. Но его подопечный сам бы столкнулся с этим рано или поздно и без его помощи.  
      Однако наблюдать за переживаниями Адриана было не так забавно, как он полагал.  
      Плагг знал, что переосмысление чувств позволит Адриану сблизиться с человеком, который делает его счастливым, поэтому он заставил его задуматься ради него самого.  
      Адриан медленно подошел к кровати, сел на нее и замер.  
      Неужели… он предает свою леди?  
      Адриан знал, что любит ее. В его чувствах не было фальши, и присутствовал пыл. Она захватила его внимание в первую же их встречу, и ее власть над ним крепла с каждым произнесенным словом. Он любил Ледибаг… и желал бы от всей души сказать, что его чувства глубоки и неизменны, но он не знал ее. Он отчаянно хотел узнать ее лучше, но не мог. Она не позволяла ему этого сделать.  
      Были ли у нее домашние животные? Был ли у нее любимый предмет в школе? Что ее расстраивало, а что вызывало у нее страх?  
      Ледибаг была одним из его лучших друзей, его партнером, его _леди_. Они не были незнакомцами. Адриан понимал ее на каком-то глубоком и сложном уровне, так же, как и она его, но он осознавал, что между ними всегда остается дистанция.  
      Ледибаг понятия не имела, что у него нет настоящего дома, что ему одиноко. Она не могла узнать этого, не раскрыв личность Адриана, и он не знал, существуют ли подобные проблемы в ее жизни. Эти дурацкие маски создавали пропасть между ними, и пока их личности оставались в секрете, у него не было шанса узнать и запомнить какие-нибудь подробности о жизни Ледибаг.  
      Адриан порой мог поклясться, что Ледибаг смотрит на него каким-то таким взглядом… он не мог подобрать слов к тому, что выражали ее глаза.  
      Там как будто пряталось слово «может быть». Он был «может быть» или даже - «почти». Беспокоилась ли она за него? Были ли у нее какие-то чувства к нему, но она задавила их по какой-то причине, которую он никогда не узнает? Была ли какая-то чертова причина по ту сторону ее маски, которая не позволяла ей даже смотреть на него так, как смотрит на нее он?  
      И почему сейчас всех этих сильных и переполняющих его чувств недостаточно, чтобы удержать его от интереса к Маринетт?  
      Он чувствовал себя растерянным… Ему было тяжело, но… Ух!  
      Адриан закрыл лицо руками. Это не имело смысла - слишком много противоречивых эмоций. Даже когда его обуревали сомнения и грусть, он продолжал чувствовать себя _счастливым_.  
      Ему нравилось то, что он вызвал у Маринетт улыбку во время урока, нравилось то, что он мог заставить ее покраснеть. Ему нравилось то, что с ней он может быть Котом Нуаром без маски – не скрывать свой чрезмерный энтузиазм и сыпать неловкими шутками. Маринетт лишь улыбалась на это своей мягкой успокаивающей или счастливой и веселой улыбкой. За два дня общения с ней, он успел заметить множество мелких нюансов в выражениях ее живого лица и составил целый список разных видов ее улыбок.  
      Маринетт во многом напоминала Адриану Ледибаг. Иногда сходство было просто поразительным. В том, как она двигалась, как стояла, и во многом другом. Было множество вещей, которых он никогда не узнает о Ледибаг, но узнает о Маринетт.  
      Ей не нравилось слишком много меда в чае, она искала живописные уголки в городе, чтобы, посещая их, получать вдохновение для дизайнерских идей, она могла быть неподвижно спокойной в одну секунду и кипеть энтузиазмом – в другую…  
      Два дня.  
      Неужели все это он узнал лишь за пару дней?  
      Адриан не мог назвать чувство к Маринетт чем-то большим, чем симпатией или едва зарождающейся влюбленностью, но понимал, что находится на грани. Многого тут не требовалось. Она ведь была из таких девушек, от которых можно было очень просто потерять голову. Единственное, в чем сейчас нуждались их отношения, это время.  
      В данный момент Адриан мог сказать наверняка, что он верный друг Маринетт, готовый всегда поддержать и защитить ее. Он легко злился, когда кто-то говорил что-то обидное о ней. Еще он понимал, что желание ее защищать - это далеко не единственный мотив, который им движет.  
      Было слишком рано пытаться во всем разобраться. Адриан просто знал, что сейчас скучает по Маринетт. Он хотел быть в школе, чтобы увидеть друзей и ее. Ее имя уже стояло особняком в его голове. Если подумать, он крайне быстро объединил ее и его леди и назвал их своими талисманами удачи…  
      Чувство вины снова напомнило Адриану о себе, как и ощущение предательства, но…  
      Почему он чувствует себя виноватым? Его любовь к Ледибаг была настоящей, однако она сама ставила между ними непреодолимую стену, и далеко в своих чувствах он продвинуться не мог.  
      Между ним и Маринетт еще ничего такого не было, только…  
      Размышления завели Адриана в тупик, и его голова странно опустела, а уши заполнил шум дождя.  
      Еще несколько часов назад он ненавидел эту бурю, повисшую над Парижем, но теперь осознал, что она оказала ему услугу. Разве без нее он и Маринетт заговорили бы?  
      Телефон снова завибрировал у Адриана в руке, и он только сейчас заметил, что его ждут два сообщения от Маринетт, которые пришли во время его самокопаний. Второе смс было сформулировано более робко, чем первое.  
      Адриан знал, что долго переживать не сможет, потому что его разум вскоре автоматически заполнит равнодушное спокойствие, в которое он научился нырять, как в спасительный омут, стоило ситуации стать слишком серьезной или вызывающей много эмоций.   
      Он слегка улыбнулся и начал печатать ответ, чтобы и дальше поднимать настроение Маринетт во время скучного урока.  
      Все это смущало и было таким запутанным…   
      Адриан попытался посмотреть на ситуацию проще, как Плагг.  
« _Переписка с Маринетт делает меня счастливым, так что я буду продолжать писать ей смс_ ».  
      Чем он и занялся.  
      Легче было поступить так, чем тратить силы на упорядочивание чувств, когда еще ничего толком не было ясно.  
      - Эй, Плагг… - неуверенно заговорил Адриан, оглядывая комнату в поисках квами.   
      Тот сидел на диване поверх стопки чистой одежды и лакомился сыром, кроша им вокруг себя.  
      - Прости, что разозлился, - неловко закончил он, не очень-то уверенный в своих словах.  
      Он понял, что квами мастерски провел его, заставив задуматься над нынешним положением вещей.  
      - Я прощаю тебя, потому что я добрый, - рассмеялся Плагг, в очередной раз доказав, что смотрит на мир весьма просто.  
      Однако это не делало его самого простачком, и Адриан начал испытывать к нему еще большее уважение.  
      Пусть даже он и ужасно раздражал его иногда.  
      - Хватит пачкать СЫРОМ мои ВЕЩИ!  
  
  
      Дождь снова полил как из ведра, изо всех сил стараясь смыть прочь этот мир. Шумный перестук капель смешался с тиканьем часов и нетерпеливым топотом ног учеников. Звуки показались Маринетт очень громкими. Она, так же как и все, ждала, окончания последнего урока. Ведь после занятий она сможет побежать домой… и, наверное, продолжить то, чем она занималась весь день – переписываться с Адрианом.  
      Пусть она и получила его номер только сегодня, в истории их чата уже накопилось немало сообщений. Но при этом Маринетт прослушала почти все, что говорили на уроках.  
      Такими темпами она точно отстанет от остального класса. Хотя Адриан прислал ей фотографии конспектов лекций, которые его заставили написать репетиторы. Он знал, что сегодня она вряд ли сможет делать какие-то записи.  
      Маринетт подавила вздох. Ей хотелось увидеть Адриана, но она не сможет встретиться с ним до пятницы…  
      Но, может быть, она способна что-то сделать? Заставить его рассмеяться? Нарисовать ему картинку? Нет-нет, глупая идея, лучше не надо… угх.  
      Маринетт могла думать только об Адриане. В общем-то, это мало отличалось от ее обычного состояния, однако ее мечты стали более красочными и реальными. После их недолгого близкого общения у нее сложилось более полное впечатление о его характере, и ее представления о его поведении в некоторых ситуациях стали весьма близки к правде.  
      Если бы они поцеловались… под дождем. Адриан бы смущенно потер шею и нервно усмехнулся, переступив с ноги на ногу и придвинувшись к ней.  
      - С-спасибо за зонт, - пробормотал бы он, кажущийся очаровательно неуверенным в себе, пока бы _она_ не сделала свой ход и… О-о-о! Ухх! Нет-нет-нет, это слишком по-настоящему! Слишком возможно!..  
      Одна только мысль об этом заставила сердце Маринетт забиться в безумном темпе в двенадцатый раз и это только за этот урок. То, что она вдобавок получила от него смс, ничуточки не помогло ситуации.  
      «Уроки почти закончились?»  
      Маринетт с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь успокоиться и вести себя естественно, а потом начала печатать.  
      «Да, почти. Последние минуты тянутся вечно».  
      Это прозвучало по-дурацки? Не очень-то содержательный ответ…  
      «Что будешь делать после школы? Домашку? Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы мы могли встретиться».  
      Маринетт покраснела как помидор и едва сдержала восторженный писк. Глубоко вздохнув, она ответила:  
      «Мне бы тоже этого хотелось. Домашки в этот раз задали не очень много. Нужно сделать кое-что по истории, но я с этим быстро справлюсь, потому что знаю, что делать. Наверное, я буду работать над зимним костюмом Ледибаг».  
      Она улыбнулась, мысленно похвалив себя за смекалку. Адриан считал ее идеи замечательными, так что, скорее всего, он будет так же думать и об ее работе над ними. К тому же ее смс получилась нормальной, без всяких лишних эмоций.  
      «Погоди, костюм Ледибаг?! Он уже почти готов?! А что насчет костюма Кота? Пришли фотки!»  
      Наконец-то прозвенел звонок с урока, и ученики начали расходиться по домам. Алия собрала свои вещи и начала терпеливо ждать, когда ее подруга отвлечется от телефона.  
      «Хе-хе, он еще не готов, но близок к этому. Костюм Кота пока на стадии набросков. Наверное, мне придется спросить его мнение, прежде чем начать что-то шить. Напишу тебе, как буду дома. Звонок прозвенел».  
      - Маринетт! – наконец не выдержала Алия и засмеялась, наблюдая, как подруга подскочила и принялась запихивать вещи в сумку.  
      - Иду я, иду! – заверила она и не смогла сдержать радостное хихиканье.  
      - Как там Аддррриан? – проворковала Алия, взяв Маринетт под руку и потянув ее за собой.  
      - Хорошо, - просто и коротко ответила Маринетт, но ее пылающие щеки и смех выдавали ее с головой.  
      - Я так рада за тебя, Мари, и очень горжусь тобой.  
      Маринетт покраснела еще сильнее, прикрыла широкую улыбку рукой и заскакала по коридору.  
      - Это так здорово, правда?  
      Подруги посмеялись, потом помахали Нино, идущему вдалеке, и разошлись в разные стороны.  
      Маринетт протанцевала под дождем всю дорогу домой, счастливая просто от того, что Адриан выразил желание увидеть ее, и снова начала мечтать о поцелуе. Может быть, _он_ поддастся порыву?  
      Она скучала по нему… и хотела увидеть его. Но с ним нельзя было встретиться, пока он находился под домашним арестом.  
      Маринетт замедлила шаг, а потом и вовсе остановилась. Дождь потоками стекал по ее зонту и попадал на куртку.  
      Ну… _Маринетт_ не могла встретиться с Адрианом.  
      Он же вроде фанат Ледибаг? Он заперт в своем особняке… но Ледибаг не нужны двери, ей хватит и окна. Ее визит вызовет у него улыбку, так? Он будет рад тому, что даже супергерои волнуются за него.   
      Хм, эта затея слишком странная и жуткая? Это лишь жалкое оправдание ее желанию навестить его? Сможет ли она вообще вести себя нормально в его присутствии?  
      Поразмыслив, она пришла к выводу, что, наверное - сможет. Она сможет быть Ледибаг, а не Маринетт, это будет нетрудно.   
      Если у нее есть возможность сделать Адриана счастливым, она ведь должна воспользоваться ею, правда?  
      Она улыбнулась.  
      А вот это был чертовски хороший повод увидеться с ним.  
      Маринетт поспешила домой, строя планы и хихикая себе под нос.  
  
  
      Прошло полтора часа с тех пор, как закончились занятия в школе, и с тех пор, как Маринетт последний раз писала ему. Адриан понимал, что она, скорее всего, на что-то отвлеклась. Но ему хотелось, чтобы она снова начала с ним переписываться. Отец не отнимал у него ни компьютер, ни какие-то другие вещи, но сидеть в комнате весь день было очень одиноко, даже с Плаггом.   
      Он сидел за столом, рассеянно листая Ледиблог, и тут услышал приглушенную вибрацию телефона, оставленного на кровати.  
      Адриан рванулся к нему быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы признавать. Схватив мобильник и упав спиной на кровать, он открыл сообщение.  
      Заголовок вызвал у него недоумение.  
      «Мне очень жаль, я не смогла ее остановить!»  
      Что?..  
      Он начал читать смс, потрясенно приоткрыв рот.  
      «Я работала над костюмом Ледибаг и позвала ее, чтобы снять дополнительные мерки. Она пришла, и пока я обмеряла ее, она увидела капюшон для Кота Нуара и спросила, как он. Я сказала, что хорошо, потому что мой друг Адриан проверил его, пройдясь под дождем. Потом я увлеклась и заболталась… и сказала, что тебя посадили под домашний арест после того, как ты сделал что-то хорошее для меня. Ей это не понравилось и, эм, она сказала, что хочет проверить, как ты там, и… я думаю, она направилась к тебе».  
      - ЧТО?!! – вскричал Адриан и начал в панике вертеть головой по сторонам, пытаясь вычислить минусы того, что Ледибаг придет к нему с минуты на минуту.  
      Он все еще был в пижаме, на экране компьютера виднелась открытая страница Ледиблога, ПЛАГГ был в комнате, и все по-дурацки пропахло сыром.  
      Адриан уронил телефон на кровать, соскочил с нее и помчался к шкафу, желая найти одежду, которая не пропиталась сырным духом.   
      Ледибаг направилась к его ДОМУ, а он был _абсолютно_ не готов к ее визиту.   
      Почему она решила прийти?! Откуда она вообще знает, где он живет? Ну, наверное, Маринетт сказала ей, но… И ЭТО ТОЖЕ ПАХНЕТ СЫРОМ!  
      - К нам идет Ледибаг! – крикнул Адриан Плаггу, который только начал задремывать на баскетбольной стойке.  
      - Что?.. – недоуменно спросил тот.  
      Адриан был слишком занят натягиванием на себя единственных не воняющих сыром штанов, чтобы вдаваться в подробности, и потому сказал:  
      - Просто спрячься!  
      Переодевшись в нормальную одежду, он зашвырнул весь сыр Плагга в ванную и только успел закрыть дверь туда, как услышал стук в окно.  
      Адриан обернулся, полный неловкости и восторга, и увидел Ледибаг. Она улыбалась ему через окно как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто его комната не была расположена на втором этаже.  
      Ледибаг. Пришла к Адриану. Даже не к Коту Нуару.  
      Она висела на своем йо-йо и почему-то выглядела ужасно довольной собой, несмотря на то, что мокла под дождем.  
      Адриан замер в шоке и просто смотрел на нее какое-то время, а потом заметил, что Ледибаг слегка дрожит. Это привело его в чувство. Он перемахнул через диван и распахнул одну из оконных рам, чтобы она смогла забраться в комнату.  
      - Ледиба… Дождь же идет! Холодно! Я… Подожди!  
      Он удивил ее, убежав в ванную и вернувшись с большим пушистым полотенцем. Она поступила так же, когда к ней приходил Кот Нуар. Это что, такой шаблон приветствия супергероев?  
      Эта мысль вызвала у нее улыбку.  
      - Здравствуй, Адриан, - легко сказала она, втайне радуясь тому, что сохраняет спокойствие в его присутствии, и что на нее даже не подействовало то, что она находится в его комнате.  
      Это было _грандиозно_.  
      Ледибаг начала вытираться предложенным полотенцем, оглядываясь по сторонам, и оценила скалолазную стенку и баскетбольную стойку.  
      - Вау, - наконец сказала она, - у тебя крутая комната.  
      - Я… эм, да… - Адриан неловко потер шею, зная, что его комната выходит за рамки стандартов обычных людей. Его охватила неуверенность. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя с его леди без маски. – Чт… Чем обязан такому в-визиту? – промямлил он, мысленно пиная себя за то, как вымученно и странно это прозвучало.  
      Ледибаг принялась сушить волосы и одарила его улыбкой, стараясь тем самым успокоить, но не знала, что это лишь заставило его нервничать сильнее.  
      Абсолютно не помогало ситуации и то, что она развязала ленты, позволив волосам распасться по плечам.  
      - Маринетт, твоя одноклассница, - заговорила она, словесно дистанцируясь от своего обычного облика, - оказывает мне и Коту Нуару услугу, создавая новые костюмы. Когда я встретилась с ней сегодня, она упомянула, что ты попал в неприятности из-за того, что поддержал ее. Мне захотелось прийти и проверить, как ты держишься.  
      К потрясению Адриана она неожиданно стала выглядеть слегка неуверенно, чего он почти никогда не замечал за Ледибаг.  
      - Прости, если это странно – вот так заявиться в твой дом, но…  
      - Н-нет, все в порядке! Это здорово! Спасибо. Я-я просто удивился, вот и все. Я, эм… не знал, что ты и визитами на дом занимаешься.  
      Адриан нервно рассмеялся, отчаянно стараясь занять немного юмора у своей второй личности и перестать разглядывать, как Ледибаг выглядит с распущенными волосами.  
      Ей стоило бы почаще их распускать, вернее - вообще не подвязывать их лентами.  
      Ледибаг снова улыбнулась, досушив пряди, и начала делать свои традиционные хвостики, не заметив разочарованный взгляд Адриана.  
      - Ну, обычно я не прихожу к людям в дом, но я борец с несправедливостью, и ситуация, которую описала Маринетт, вполне подходит под этот критерий. Я не могу побить твоего отца, так что… Я подумала, что хотя бы навещу тебя. Кроме того, - она усмехнулась и, слегка зардевшись, кивнула в сторону огромных экранов его компьютера, которые было сложно не заметить, - я на многое могу пойти ради моего фаната.  
      Адриан покраснел и, казалось, проглотил собственный язык, вспомнив, что так и не закрыл страницу Ледиблога. Скорее всего, на экранах была видна статья о Ледибаг и ее фотографии.  
      Ледибаг, похоже, была немного смущена, но и определенно польщена.  
      - Эммм… Я…  
      Он хотел сквозь землю провалиться от стыда, но тут Ледибаг неожиданно положила руку ему на плечо и улыбнулась.  
      - Все нормально, Адриан, я просто пошутила, - она легко рассмеялась, зная, что ее подколка вышла несколько грубоватой, и искренне надеясь, что он успокоится после ее признания.  
      Ледибаг не могла представить, что бы почувствовала, если бы лист с составленным ею расписанием Адриана отклеился во время его визита. Ей бы точно было сложно выкрутиться.  
      Она подошла к компьютеру, держась непринужденно.  
      - О, отлично, - пошутила она, прочитав несколько строчек статьи, - Алия серьезно восприняла те намеки, что я ей дала. Это отвлечет ее ненадолго.  
      Статья была посвящена попыткам разгадать ее личность под маской и содержала в себе список фактов, собранных Алией, и ее выводы. Несколько догадок были ужасно близки к правде, так что Ледибаг специально подкинула подруге пару фальшивых намеков около недели назад.  
      - Что ты имеешь в виду? – сумел выдавить из себя Адриан, втайне благодарный тому, что она не стала смеяться над ним или странно коситься в его сторону.  
      Ему было по-прежнему трудно поверить в то, что Ледибаг сейчас находится в его комнате.  
      - Алия – заядлый репортер, - Ледибаг махнула рукой в сторону экрана и обернула полотенце вокруг плеч, стараясь согреться, несмотря на то, что оно было влажным. – Я периодически подкидываю ей фальшивые факты, чтобы она продолжала гадать.  
      Адриан нахмурился, расстроившись от того, что перечисленная Алией информация оказалась недостоверной. Он сам пользовался ее списком, пытаясь вычислить личность Ледибаг, но теперь не знал, какие из фактов были правдой.  
      - Хоть кто-нибудь знает твою настоящую личность? – спросил он.  
      Его любопытство снова разгорелось из-за ее комментария о статье, и он решил рискнуть.  
      Ледибаг рассмеялась и повернулась к нему, приподняв бровь. Слава богу, ее не возмутил его вопрос.  
      Она подавила порыв ответить: «Ты знаешь».  
      - Нет, - просто ответила она, - никто.  
      - Даже Кот Нуар? – продолжил спрашивать Адриан, зная ответ, но желая увидеть ее реакцию.  
      Веселье Ледибаг слегка поугасло, но не ушло полностью.  
      Она покачала головой.  
      - Даже он не знает.  
      - А можно спросить почему? Прости, если я допытываюсь, но… он же твой напарник. Мне просто кажется, что это странно.  
      Ледибаг удивленно взглянула на него, гадая, почему он решил спросить об этом, и была вынуждена задуматься надо ответом.  
      У нее было две причины скрываться. Первая – раскрытие личности было опасным, второе – она не хотела, чтобы он разочаровался, узнав, что это она – простая, скучная…  
      Но Адриан бы не разочаровался. Ему нравилась Маринетт. Расстроился бы он, если бы узнал? Или только обрадовался бы?  
      - Это опасное знание, - наконец сказала она. – Для акума будет легче легкого взять в заложники мою семью и друзей, если правда раскроется. Лучший способ уменьшить риск – держать личность в секрете. К тому же Кота могут использовать, чтобы найти меня, если всплывет факт, что только _он_ знает, кто я. Так просто безопасней.  
      - Ага, - согласился Адриан, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, - но… это же тяжело. То, что никто не знает. Я хочу сказать… ты не думаешь, что у Кота Нуара более высокие шансы защитить себя, чем у кого-либо другого? Е-его могут использовать против тебя в любом случае, потому что он твой друг, Ледибаг. Риск есть и так.  
      Теперь у Ледибаг начали возникать подозрения, и она еще выше подняла брови.  
      - Почему ты об этом заговорил? – спросила она, наклонив голову в неуловимо знакомом жесте, что выбило его из колеи.  
      - Э… Да просто. Я думал об этом, вот и… - неловко вывернулся он, волнуясь, что слишком близко подобрался к грани своей двойной жизни.  
      У него не получалось нормально думать рядом с ней. Повезло еще, что он пока ни разу не оговорился и не назвал ее «моя леди».  
      - Эм… В любом случае, здорово, что ты решила проведать меня. Я очень это ценю, - сменил он тему.  
      Но было заметно, что Ледибаг все еще думает о его вопросе.  
      Она с опаской поглядела на него и медленно сказала:  
      - Эм… да. Конечно, то, что с тобой случилось, определенно несправедливо. Если бы я смогла вытащить тебя отсюда, не рискуя втянуть тебя в еще большие неприятности, я бы так и сделала.  
      Адриан рассмеялся и отпихнул подальше свою неловкость.  
      - Тебе не нужно волноваться обо мне. Я буду в порядке. Может быть, это глупо, но… по крайней мере, отец оставляет меня в покое, когда я сижу в своей комнате.  
      После этих слов опаска в глазах Ледибаг сменилась настолько искренним беспокойством, что у него перехватило дыхание.  
      Почему… почему она волнуется за него?  
« _Потому, что уж такой она человек_ ».  
      В который раз он изумился своей леди. Она так переживала за людей… даже за случайного прохожего Адриана Агрест.  
      - Ты уверен, что все хорошо? Жить в этом доме, наверное, весьма трудно временами…  
      Адриан с трудом сглотнул, уставившись в пол. Он представил, что Ледибаг на самом деле знает, что он ее напарник. В этом случае ее слова, обращенные к нему… вызывали тепло.  
      - Я так просто не сломаюсь, м…мисс, - он использовал такое обращение, чтобы быть вежливым и замаскировать оговорку.  
      Он чуть не назвал ее «моя леди».  
      Ледибаг тихо рассмеялась и уперла руки в бедра.  
      - Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Просто помни, что у тебя есть друзья, готовые тебя поддержать. Надеюсь, ты причислишь к ним и меня.  
      Адриан резко поднял голову. Его глаза засияли, а на щеках появился румянец.  
      - Я… Конечно!  
      Адриан ошарашенно приоткрыл рот и замер, когда Ледибаг неожиданно обняла его. Прижав его к себе, она сказала:  
      - Ты очень храбрый, Адриан. Требуется много выдержки, чтобы справляться с проблемами подобного рода. Тебе следует гордиться собой… Я знаю, твои друзья гордятся.  
      Адриан был недвижим, но затем обнял ее в ответ, крепко, почти до боли, и немного сгорбился. Ледибаг не стала отодвигаться и позволила ему уткнуться лицом ей в плечо. Возможно, это было чересчур фамильярно, но…  
      Она знала, что образ Ледибаг значит для некоторых людей. Жители Парижа считали ее храброй и сильной. Она хотела, чтобы Адриан знал, что она думает о нем то же самое. Может быть, это будет более убедительно, если будет исходить от супергероини…  
      - Спасибо, - сказал Адриан тихо, не делая ни малейшего движения, чтобы отстраниться.  
      Он расслабился и просто стоял, гадая, как все так обернулось.  
      Он жаждал сказать Ледибаг, что он Кот Нуар.  
      «Это я, - повторял он про себя, - это я, это я, моя леди, это я».  
      Ледибаг была первой, кто, наконец, отодвинулся. Она отвернулась, чтобы Адриан смог спокойно вытереть выступившие на глазах слезы, не смущаясь ее. Однако они продолжали стоять очень близко друг к другу.  
      Какое-то время они молчали.   
      Ледибаг посмотрела в окно, подумав, что ей стоит уйти. Дождь мерно шумел за стеклом. Адриану же не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.  
      - Е-если хочешь, можешь остаться. Ненадолго. Если ты не занята, конечно...  
      Ледибаг посмотрела на него и только сейчас осознала насколько миниатюрной кажется рядом с ним. В глазах Адриана читалась надежда и легкая грусть.   
      Ледибаг знала, что не сможет оставить его одного. Пусть Маринетт и не могла прийти, она бы была здесь, если бы это было возможно.  
      - В городе довольно спокойно, - сказала Ледибаг после небольшой паузы. Она взглянула на Адриана из-под полуприкрытых век, и он слегка покраснел. - Я вполне могу побыть здесь еще немного. Спасибо.  
      Адриан, не способный толком ни на чем сосредоточиться, отошел от Ледибаг и попытался взять себя в руки. Он постарался проигнорировать ее довольную улыбку.  
      Маринетт была на седьмом небе от того, что ей удалось обрести уверенность, скрываясь за маской, и от того, что она смогла вести себя более раскованно, чем в обычной жизни. Также она с удовольствием наблюдала ответную реакцию Адриана. Она заметила, как он смотрел на нее, когда она только объявилась у него за окном. Теперь было очевидно, что это ей не привиделось.  
      Ей стало приятно от осознания этого факта.  
      Ледибаг стянула с плеч полотенце и направилась к ванной, планируя оставить его там. К ее удивлению Адриан перехватил ее, пробормотав: «Ох, я сам отнесу его!» - и быстро скрылся за дверью.  
      Адриан не мог повернуть время вспять и заставить Ледибаг забыть то, что он читает Ледиблог, однако его гордость не позволяла ему дать ей увидеть еще и непонятную гору сыра в раковине.


End file.
